Secret Admirer
by kaisoosmut
Summary: Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't. Kaisoo/Yaoi/Boyslove/RatedM/Humor/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini berawal sejak Kyungsoo memasuki kisah putih abu abu. Tidak ada banyak hal yang Kyungsoo harap dalam memulai kisah barunya ini, cukup dikenal sebagai pria yang pintar saja juga sudah cukup.

Banyak yang bilang masa SMA adalah masa masa yang indah, mungkin di masa ini juga Kyungsoo bisa membagi kasih dengan tambatan hatinya. Tapi, Kyungsoo pikir itu tidak penting, 10 bulan digantung status hubungannya dahulu saja sudah cukup membuatnya trauma. Memang sih, banyak sekali pria tampan disekolah idamannya ini, tak hanya pria, para wanitanya juga cantik jelita, oh ayolah! Kyungsoo tidak tertarik sama sekali pada wanita, wanita wanita hanya pantas dijadikan sahabat untuknya, atau mungkin juga musuh karena mulut comelnya.

"KYUNGSOOO MY BABY AKHIRNYA KITA SATU SEKOLAH LAGIIIII YAYYY!'" Oh tunggu dulu! Kyungsoo mengoreksi kembali pemikirannya mengenai wanita yang menurutnya sangat comel, sahabat prianya yang satu ini bahkan tidak kalah comel dari wanita sebenarnya.

"kau dikelas ini? kita sekelas?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget melihat Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya disamping kursinya.

"ne, kau tidak lihat daftar nama kelas ini?"

"ani, aku hanya mencari namaku saja. lagi pula untuk apa melakukan itu, hehe"

"ish dasar kau ini~ kau sudah melihat kekasihku? dia tampan kan Kyung?" oceh Baekhyun **—** sahabat SDnya **—** sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Nugunde? ah~~ Chanyeol yang saat SMP sering kau ceritakan itu? aku belum tahu bagaimana wajahnya."

"huh, sejak MOS kemarin saja aku sudah diincar kakak kelas Kyung, aku bahkan hampir dilabrak"

"eoh? kenapa memangnya?"

"ya apalagi kalau bukan karena mereka tahu aku ini pacarnya Chanyeol. Tidak wanita tidak pria, semuanya sama saja. Mereka semua benar benar sudah terpesona dengan ketampanan kekasihku."

"memang setampan apa sih dia sampai sebegitunya" ejek Kyungsoo dengan ketus sambil mencoret coret bukunya.

"Chanyeolieeee!"

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Baekhyun disampingnya, Kyungsoo dengan spontan menengok ke arah Baekhyun berlari mengejar 'Chanyeollie' nya itu.

"EISH BERISIK SEKALI SIH BAEK!"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria disamping Chanyeol yang tepatnya baru saja mengomeli Baekhyun. Pria itu buru buru berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan baekhyun kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat dibelakang kursi Kyungsoo.

"eish kenapa sih dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil bermanja ria dilengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kembali memainkan lagi pulpen warna warninya itu diatas kertas.

"Ya! Ya! siapa namamu?" panggil seorang pria dibelakang Kyungsoo dengan ketusnya. Kyungsoo menoleh,

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Admirer**_

.

.

.

.

"memangnya kau pikir kenapa dia memanggilku? pulpenku jatuh kemudian dia memberitahuku. Itu saja." jelas Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengoceh ingin tahu.

"Kai tampan, kan?"

"Kai siapa?"

"Yang duduk dibelakangmu, babo!"

"Bukannya namanya Kim Jongin?"

"Iya, tapi nama bekennya begitu"

"Nama beken? Cih beken apanya?"

"eish~ mengaku saja kalau dia tampan, Kyung. Dia dan Chanyeol itu tidak ada bedanya, Kyung. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, sekolahnya selalu sama, klub olahraganya juga sama, dan mereka selalu jadi pujaan dimana mana" jelas Baekhyun dengan antusias, walaupun sedikit berbisik mengingat mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah, Kyungsoo menunduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja kantin mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku akui ya, memang sih, Kai dan Chanyeol itu tampan, tapi kau tahu? Semua pria tampan itu diciptakan untuk jadi bajingan."

"Ya! Jangan samakan mantanmu yang tampan itu dengan semua pria tampan lainnya begitu dong Kyung"

"memang kenyataannya begitu kok, dari kisah teman teman SMP ku dulu juga begitu, bahkan semua pria tampan yang pernah dekat denganku juga begitu kok"

"yaa.. terserah kau saja Kyung, sampai kau tahu sendiri kalo Kai itu tak sedikitpun seperti pria tampan yang kau maksud. Dia dingin, super dingin."

"memangnya es batu.."

"eish, aku serius. Chanyeol juga sama seperi Kai, mereka itu pendiam, sulit didekati wanita atau uke seperti kita. Bahkan jika kau kirim pesan padanya, bisa bisa minggu depan baru dibalas"

"sok tampan sekali, ya, Baek"

"awalnya aku pikir juga begitu saat baru melihat mereka, tapi.. ternyata tidak."

Kyungsoo mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh walau makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tiba diatas meja. Kyungsoo dengan setianya mengangguki cerita Baekhyun mengenai Kai dan Chanyeol, walaupun, jujur saja... Kyung soo tidak tertarik sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo main sebentar dirumah Chanyeol bersama Kai juga, tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Kyungsoo pikir tidak bisa secepat itu beradaptasi. Kyungsoo lebih memilih langsung pulang kerumah dan belajar, atau mungkin, tidur siang.

Baekhyun sudah berulang kali membujuk Kyungsoo setiap pulang sekolah, teteapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau, jangankan pulang sekolah, di jam istirahat saja, Kyungsoo lebih memilih istirahat sendirian kalau Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada dirinya. Chanyeol dan Kai sebenarnya sedikit kesal, kenapa Kyungsoo terlalu tertutup dan tidak mau membuka diri dengan orang lain, pikir mereka.

Tetapi, mungkin hari itu menjadi hari yang cukup menjengkelkan untuk Kyungsoo saat sang guru matematika membentuk kelompok belajar. Masing masing sekelompok dengan teman dibelakangnya, itu artinya, Kyungsoo sekelompok dengan Jongin. Kenapa menjengkelkan? Tentu saja, Jongin adalah satu satunya teman sekelas yang menurut Kyungsoo 'aneh' dan 'tidak jelas', Jongin seringkali memanggil Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan hal hal yang tidak penting, seperti 'Coba minggir sedikit, aku tidak kelihatan', atau 'Ya! Punggungmu kotor!' atau juga 'apa ini tutup pulpenmu?',Sungguh! Itu menjengkelkan. Kalau orang orang jatuh cinta pada Jongin, Kyungsoo semakin berpikir bahwa orang orang itu sudah gila. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau melakukan kerja kelompoknya bersama Jongin, dan tentu saja mereka harus saling bertukar nomor handphone agar mudah untuk saling menghubungi, mereka bergantian melakukan kerja kelompoknya dirumah mereka masing masing, dan bermula dirumah Jongin.

"eoh? Kyungsoo hyung?" panggil salah seorang anak kecil dari luar rumah Jongin saat Kyungsoo hendak memasuki rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo menengok dan menatap bingung. Kyungsoo pikir itu adiknya Jongin, tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengenalku? batinnya.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada lelaki mungil **—** yang kira kira **—** berumur tiga tahun tersebut.

"kim-tae-oh, aku pernah melihat wajah hyung saat Jongin hyung dan teman temannya sedang berkumpul dirumah"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya,

"ahh~ pasti si baekhie membicarakanku dengan dua pria itu, dia memang tukang gosip" gumam kyungsoo pelan, "hehehe kalau hyung hyung itu berkumpul lagi dan bicara yang aneh aneh, tidak usah didengarkan, ya? oke?" pinta Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya. Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah Jongin.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum sampai?" tanya Jongin santai sambil membawakan minum ke meja tamu saat Kyungsoo baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamunya. Kyungsoo mana mau kerja kelompok berdua saja dengan Jongin, makanya mereka sepakat belajar berempat, tapi, dua makhluk itu malah menghilang sekarang.

"molla. kita mulai duluan saja belajarnya" Kyungsoo buru buru membuka tas dan mengeluarkan buku bukunya tanpa basa basi. Jongin dengan canggungnya mengeluarkan juga buku bukunya dan melihat apa yang sedang Kyungsoo kerjakan.

"Ya! Jangan menyontek!" teriak Kyungsoo mengagetkan Jongin yang sedang serius melihat tulisan Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mengerti sama sekali makanya melihat milikmu, lagipula ini kan bukan ulangan kenapa dilarang menyontek? Katanya maunya belajar kelompok?"

Kyungsoo pasrah dengan ocehan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang sudah biasa belajar sendiri malah lupa kalau dia seharusnya belajar kelompok. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mau tidak mau mengajari Jongin yang tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"cie ciee... jadi benar ya kalo hyung cantik ini teman spesialnya Jongin hyung?" ejek taeoh karena melihat kepala Jongin dan kepala Kyungsoo semakin dekat saat Kyungsoo sedang mengajari Jongin beberapa cara menyelesaikan soal.

"YAA!" teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo kemudian menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana bisa adikmu bicara begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo spontan membuat Jongin gelagapan.

"molla... yaaa.. itu... Baekhyun yang banyak bicara tentangmu didepan Taeoh." ucap Jongin pelan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Taeoh-yaaa~~ dengarkan kata kata Kyungsoo hyung saja, jangan dengarkan kata hyung hyung yang suka menggosip itu, arachi?" Kyungsoo meminta dengan lembut membuat Taeoh mengangguk dan tersenyum, bahkan Taeoh langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cukup terkejut, apa adik Jongin ini memang mudah dekat dengan siapa saja? mengapa cepat sekali akrab denganku? batinnya. Jongin tersenyum tipis.

Taeoh bahkan terus menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sudah bersiap siap untuk pulang dan keluar dari rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ternyata duduk berdua di teras rumah Jongin saat Kyungsoo sedang asik bercanda dengan Taeoh.

"OHO! Kalian daritadi disini? Tidak belajar?" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal didepan Chanyeol dan baekhyun, tentunya didepan Taeoh juga.

"mereka bilang mereka tidak mau mengganggu hyung dengan Jongin hyung yang sedang berdua" Taeoh tiba tiba menyambar lagi.

"MWO?!" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya ke arah taeoh kemudian menatap tajam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka hanya cengengesan.

"Taeoh-yaa, kenapa kau jadi comel sekali?" bisik Baekhyun dengan pelan pada Taeoh.

"ani, Kyungsoo hyung bilang aku hanya boleh mendengar perkataannya saja, makanya aku memberitahunya." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Taeoh kemudian memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"EISHHH MULUT CABE! Jangan meracuni anak kecil seperti itu lagi, awas saja kalau berani!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Taeoh.

"Tos dulu dengan hyung?" ajak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum imut, kemudian taeoh membalas ajakan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum imut juga, bahkan mereka hampir mirip.

"Ya! Aku pulang duluan, ne? Kalian belajarlah yang benar! Mendapat satu kelompok jangan dimanfaatkan untuk pacaran saja!"

"NE! EOMMAAA KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan kesal saat Kyungsoo sudah membalikkan badannya.

"Kau yang eomma! ani, kau mirip ahjumma, mulutmu itu cerewet sekali seperti bibi bibi!" oceh Kyungsoo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sampai tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja masuk pagar rumah jongin.

"Eo? annyeonghasseyo" Kyungsoo yang sedang cuap cuap langsung berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat saat berhadapan dengan pria tersebut. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sebentar memberi salam.

"APPAAA!" taeoh berlari memeluk appanya yang sedang berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya sebentar,

"Appa! Ini Kyungsoo hyung~"

"aaah~~ ini yang namanya Kyungsoo?" tanyanya membuat Kyungsoo bingung, bagaimana bisa pria ini bicara begitu?

"ne... annyeonghasseyo ahjussi. Do Kyungsoo imnida~" Kyungsoo tersenyum memaksa, ia bingung kenapa semuanya 'sok akrab' sekali dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi lagi mau ke rumah Jongin, suatu saat mungkin kalian tahu alasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melewati lapangan sekolah saat ingin berkumpul bersama beberapa teman ekskulnya, ia melirik sebentar ke arah seseorang yang sedang bermain voli dilapangan.

Iya, Chanyeol dan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak serta merta menoleh karena ingin, tapi ia melihat deretan para uke dan para wanita sedang meneriaki nama Chanyeol dan.. KAI? Oh ne, Kyungsoo lupa, orang orang memanggilnya Kai bukan Jongin. Kyungsoo menggumam sendiri mendengar teriakan teriakan tersebut,

"Cih... apanya yang perlu diteriaki sih? Keren? tampan? oppa saranghae? what? men-ji-jay-kan..."

BUKKKK!

Kyungsoo seketika jatuh di lantai lapangan. Kai dan Chanyeol buru buru lari mendekati Kyungsoo, dan salah satu diantara mereka membawa tubuh tak berdaya itu. Permainan voli Kai dan Chanyeol pun berhenti seketika membuat para supporternya ikut berlari mengejar Kyungsoo ke arah uks. Baekhyun sempat risih karena para uke dan para wanita itu terus memenuhi jendela UKS dan mengintip Kyungsoo didalam, bukan mengintip Kyungsoo, sih, lebih tepatnya mengintip Kai dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun buru buru mengusir Kai dan Chanyeol dari UKS, agar para fans mereka berdua itu tidak lagi mengerubungi ruang UKS.

"aku dimana? aku siapa?" ucap Kyungsoo tiba tiba membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"eishh~~~ jangan berpura pura amnesia begitu, jabs" decih baekhyun saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"ah~~ Baekhyun si cabe, syukurlah ternyata aku masih waras dan baik baik saja. Ngomong ngomong, kenapa aku ada di uks?"

"kau terkena bola voli di tengah lapangan. Apa kau benar benar terpesona pada Kai dan kekasihku sampai tidak sadar begitu?"

"mwoyaaa~~ menjijikkan sekali pernyataanmu itu..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil membangunkan tubuhnya,

"apa kau merasa pusing?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"tidak sama sekali, apa kau yang menggendongku kesini?"

"tentu saja tidak, kau kan berat"

"eish bukan aku yang berat, tapi kau yang lemah"

"hish tidak mau mengaku lagi!"

"ah sudah lupakan! Siapa yang membawaku kesini tadi, eoh? ah itu juga tidak penting, ayo ke ruang ekskul!"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar uks dan yang ditarik hanya pasrah, tapi tetap saja, dengan mulut comelnya mengoceh tak karuan. Kyungsoo yang awalnya berjalan cepat, tiba tiba memendekkan langkahnya dan berjalan dengan pelan, Kyungsoo menatap heran orang orang di sekelilingnya yang menatapnya seperti tatapan 'EWWW'. Merasakan hal aneh itu, Kyungsoo berbisik pada Baekhyun,

"Baek, kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

"ne Kyung, semua uke dan wanita disepanjang jalan menatap jijik padamu, atau padaku juga ya?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, ia kemudian mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan terus berjalan ke ruang ekskulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Chanyeol tiba tiba saat Kyungsoo sedang memasukkan buku bukunya kedalam tas untuk bergegas pulang. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap malas Chanyeol yang tiba tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"wae?" tanyanya ketus.

"eum... begini... kau itu... sudah bersahabat lama dengan Baekhyun, kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ragu ragu, takut takut Kyungsoo tidak menanggapinya.

"lalu?" Kyungsoo mulai menjinjing ranselnya dan siap untuk bangun dari kursinya.

"eum... besok kan Baekhyun ulang tahun..."

"ne, langsung on pointnya saja, Chanyeol-ssi"

"ne, maksudku, bisakah kau membantuku mencarikan kado untuknya?" pinta Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon.

"Mwoya? Kau kan pacarnya, kenapa aku harus membantumu..." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan kesal.

"ani, aku bukan pacarnya. Aku dan Baekhyun belum jadian, kami hanya menajalani hubungan tanpa status saja selama ini"

"jinjja?"

"ne, makanya bantu aku Kyung. Di ulang tahunnya ini juga aku akan memintanya menjadi kekasihku. Kau mau kan membantuku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Tajam Chanyeol sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"YA! CAPLANG! CEPAT KE PARKIRAN! AKU SUDAH LELAH MENEMANI BAEKHYUNMU ITU DISANA!" teriak seorang pria... iya Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, yang tiba tiba saja berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Kyungsoo menoleh padanya, kemudian mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol dengan cepat, jujur saja, Kyungsoo cepat cepat mengiyakan hanya karena malas mendengar teriakan Jongin saja.

Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya keluar kelas dan melewati tubuh Jongin dengan cepat, Jongin melihatnya heran.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Nanti malam kau temani aku kerumah Baekhyun memberi kejutan untuknya, ya?_

Kyungsoo yang sedang asik berbaring dikasur sambil membaca fanfiction favorit dihandphonenya, tiba tiba membelalak kaget melihat pesan masuk tersebut,

"mwoyaa~~ apa apaansih orang ini seenaknya meminta tolong padaku! Ah dasar Baekhyun si cabe, pasti dia yang memberi tahu nomorku pada kekasihnya ini" Kyungsoo mengomel sendiri didalam kamarnya

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo bergegas mencarikan kado untuk Baekhyun, tanpa ditemani Chanyeol, tentu saja, lebih baik melakukan segalanya sendirian menurut Kyungsoo. Padahal, setelah membaca fanfiction, Kyungsoo biasanya menggunakan waktunya untuk tidur siang hingga sore, tapi Chanyeol malah mengacaukan jadwal kesehariannya. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau memaksa dirinya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil jaket yang digantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo kemudian pergi ke beberapa toko mencari boneka dan beberapa kaos kaki berwarna lucu untuk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tau sekali kalau Baekhyun itu senang menggunakan kaos kaki lucu saat tidur.

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _Aku sudah membeli kado. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu kerumah Baekhyun, ambil saja kadonya dirumahku. Cari tahu sendiri alamatnya!_

Begitulah yang Kyungsoo katakan pada Chanyeol melalui pesan singkatnya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo benar benar mematikan handphonenya kemudian tidur diatas kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, ireona~ ada temanmu datang?" Eomma Kyungsoo membangunkan Kyungsoo dari luar kamarnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat kearah jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

"Kyungsoo-aaah temanmu menunggu diluar daritadi!" Suara eommanya semakin terdengar kencang.

"Chingu?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat siapa 'chingu' yang dimaksud eommanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengusak rambutnya saat mendapati Chanyeol duduk diruang tamu rumahnya. Kyungsoo malas sekali kalau sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol pasti sudah meminta izin pada eommanya karena Kyungsoo bisa mendengar teriakan eommanya menyuruhnya mandi dan bergegas pergi. Kyungsoo terpaksa menemani Chanyeol kerumah Baekhyun.

"aku hanya mengantar sebentar, setelahnya aku langsung pulang" ucap Kyungsoo ketus didalam mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

"gwaenchana, yang penting kau temani aku ke rumah Baekhyun. Aku malu datang sendirian"

"mwo? malu? lelaki sepertimu malu mendatangi rumah pacarnya? Yang benar saja~" Kyungsoo semakin ketus, ia tidak akan merubah prinsipnya bahwa pria tampan seperti Chanyeol dan Kai hanyalah pria brengsek yang suka memainkan perasaan orang lain, tidak berbeda dengan kebanyakan seme tampan lainnya.

Malam itu Kyungsoo benar benar seperti 'obat nyamuk'? Kyungsoo duduk sendirian menyender pada kursi taman sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bermesraan berdua di kursi teras rumah Baekhyun.

"YA~ aku mau pulang" rengek Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Nanti dulu Kyung, sabar" pinta Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Jangan Kyung, ini sudah malam. Tunggu sebentar lagi! Kalau kau kenapa kenapa dijalan siapa yang mau tanggung jawab, hm? " Baekhyun mulai mengomeli Kyungsoo dengan mulut cerewetnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sampai tiba tiba, seseorang menghentikan motornya didepan rumah Baekhyun.

"Nah, akhirnya datang juga..." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puasnya.

JONGIN? Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hatinya setelah melihat Jongin membuka helmnya, entah karena apa, ia juga tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Kau jadi pulang sekarang? Biar Jongin yang mengantarmu" jelas Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian membangkitkan tubuhnya,

"yasudah! yang penting aku pulang!" Kyungsoo sedikit membentak, ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa daritadi Baekhyun menahannya dan Chanyeol bolak balik mengangkat telepon dari seseorang. Ternyata seseorang itu adalah Jongin... Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun mau tidak mau keluar lagi untuk mengantar Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum tipis saat Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua bahunya untuk naik keatas motornya,

"kajja!~" ajak Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama sama terdiam diatas motornya, padahal, Jongin membawa motornya dengan sangat pelan. Meskipun mereka sudah pernah belajar bersama, tetap saja, suasananya tak secanggung ini. Kalau belajar, mereka bisa terus diam dari mulai belajar sampai pulang, dan berbicara hanya mengenai pelajaran dan soal yang tidak dimengerti. Tapi yang sekarang ini? Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia tahu sekali kalau ini semua rencana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"mwo? pertanyaan macam apa itu! tentu saja tahu, babo! Sudah berminggu minggu jadi teman sekelas masa tidak tahu." lagi lagi Kyungsoo berbicara dengan ketus.

"ani... maksudku... kau tahu kan nama panggilanku Kai? Kenapa kau terus memanggilku Jongin?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"apa hal hal seperti itu butuh alasan? lagipula kan namamu Kim Jongin, tidak ada yang salah kan jika aku memanggilmu Jongin?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, dan tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal,tapi ia bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum tipis dari kaca spion motornya. Kyungsoo berdecih, Jongin benar benar aneh , pikirnya. Kata Baekhyun, Jongin orang yang dingin, super dingin seperti es batu, tapi yang mulai membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka justru Jongin duluan. Kata Baekhyun juga, Jongin itu idaman banyak uke diluar sana, tapi, tingkahnya aneh, bahkan senyum senyum sendiri tanpa alasan.

"kau sudah lama kenal Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin lagi setelah cukup lama diam tidak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo.

"ne, sejak SD"

"kau kenal Chanyeol sebelumnya?"

"ani, hanya tahu namanya saja"

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian diam. mwoyaa~~ kaku sekali, sih, batin Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi.."

"eoh?"

"kenapa bawa motornya pelan sekali, sih?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi heran karena Jongin tidak sedikitpun menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Jongin tersenyum tipis lagi membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya,

"ani... memang seperti ini"

"memang seperti ini? maksudnya?"

"ne, aku hanya ingin seperti ini"

Kyungsoo terdiam terpaku lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun kalau Jongin memang dingin sekali, menjawab seperlunya, dan jawabannya tidak jelas. Kyungsoo mencoba tidak peduli kemudian mencoba menoleh ke pepohonan disamping jalan agar tidak merasa lebih kaku lagi karena Jongin.

"kau tidak memintaku untuk mampir?" ejek Jongin pada Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya begitu saja setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"ya~~ ini sudah malam."

"ne arraseo arraseoo~~ aku pulang, ya? see ya!" Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya dan menahan senyumnya, hatinya berdebar? oh yang benar saja! Ingat Kyungsoo! Pria tampan diciptakan untuk menjadi bajingan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyungsoo mengirim pesan pada Jongin,

 _To : Jongin_

 _Thanks._

Kyungsoo kemudian melemparkan handphonenya ke atas kasur sebelum akhirnya mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas cuci muka ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk sambil menggapai handphonenya di atas kasur. Jongin tak sedikitpun membalas pesan singkatnya itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, kemudian berdecih sebentar, Kyungsoo pikir memang benar, Jongin itu pria yang dingin. Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing, ia langsung mengambil selimutnya dan langsung bergegas mematikan lampu kamarnya kemudian tidur.

Sementara Jongin?

"YA! YA! Kyungsoo mengirimiku pesan!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan antusias menanggapi Jongin dan ikut melihat handphone nya, Jongin semakin antusias meyakinkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Coba lihat! Ini nomor Kyungsoo, kan? Benar kan ini dari Kyungsoo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **ANNYEONGGGGHASSEYOOOOOO READERRR!**

 **Gils ini kisah putih abu abu banget ya, padahal authornya udah tua wwkwkw**

 **Nah loh, maksudnya Jongin apa sih, ya, hayooooo**

 **Awas nanti pada baper yang sering jadi secret admirer wkwkwk mencintai dalam diam itu sakit loh haha**

 **Tapi ini by the way belum terlalu kesananya sih, masih tentang Kai sama Kyungsoo yang masih baru kenal.**

 **suka juga belum, PDKT juga belum.**

 **jadi asikin aja yaa gaisss:)))))))**

 **Review yaaaaaaa, love love love :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang patut dipikirkan soal cinta. Tidak perlu memahami perasaan yang terkadang berubah begitu saja, apalagi memikirkan seseorang yang merubah perasaan itu. Biarkan cinta mengalir sebagaimana mestinya. Seperti Kyungsoo, ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dihatinya, tapi, ia tak mempedulikannya.

 _From : Jongin_

 _Iya, sama sama._

Kyungsoo membuka kembali handphonenya saat baru saja terbangun dan masih menggeliat diatas kasur. Kyungsoo berdecih melihat pesan dari Jongin yang terkirim sekitar jam duabelas malam,

"Cih, benar benar pria dingin, pantas tidak punya pacar. Tidak pandai basa basi rupanya..." gumam Kyungsoo sendirian diatas kasurnya kemudian buru buru membawa tubuhnya mandi dan bergegas berangkat sekolah.

Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin didepan pintu ruang kelas tepat saat Kyungsoo ingin keluar kelas dan Jongin yang baru saja datang dan ingin masuk kedalam kelas. Mereka berpapasan biasa, tanpa sapaan bahkan tanpa senyuman. Kyungsoo terus berjalan keluar pintu kelas untuk melanjutkan niatnya pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menengok pada seseorang yang barusan memanggilnya, "eoh? Minseok hyung?" sapa Kyungsoo dengan gembira pada sunbaenya di SMP dulu.

"Kau ini tidak pernah menemuiku sih, sombong sekali" ejek Minseok.

"ani hyung, aku hanya tidak tahu kelasmu dimana, jadinya aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Kau sekarang mau kemana, hyung?"

"aku mau ke kelas ini, ini kelasmu, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kelas Kyungsoo.

"ne, mau bertemu siapa?"

"Kai dan Chanyeol juga dikelas ini, bukan? Aku hanya ingin mengantar surat ini sih, surat izin excamp, kau sudah menerimanya?"

"aah itu~~ iya dia dikelas ini. Belum sih, Memangnya hyung ekskul apa?"

"Pecinta alam, Kyung. Kau kan sejak SMP sudah aku ajak untuk masuk ekskul ku itu. Kau lupa, ya?"

"hehehehe... dan kau masuk ekskul itu karena pacarmu kan? " Kyungsoo cengengesan.

"hehehe iya.. memang kau masuk ekskul apa?"

"ekskul seni, hyung. Kau kan tahu aku suka menyanyi."

"eisshh~~ ekskul lenjeh itu? ekskulmu dan ekskulku itu tidak pernah akur loh, Kyung"

"aahh~~ nee... aku tau hyung, senior sudah sering membicarakannya"

"nah, makanya ekskul kita ini saling bertentangan, bahkan bermusuhan sejak angkatan yang sudah dulu sekali. apa kita juga perlu bermusuhan, ya, Kyung?"

"heheheh kau bisa saja, hyung. Yasudah sini biar aku antarkan suratnya, sepertinya banyak kelas yang akan kau datangi juga, ya?'

"ne, seluruh kelas disekolah ini, Kyung, fyuuuhhh melelahkan. Yasudah, aku titip padamu, ya. Gomawoo Kyungiee mungilkuuuuu" ucap Minseok sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju ke kelas yang lain. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke perpustakaan pagi itu, Kyungsoo balik ke kelas dan memberikan suratnya pada Jongin dan juga Chanyeol.

"Kau dapat darimana?" tanya Jongin dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"dari seniormu."

"kau kenal?"

"ne, dia sunbae ku saat SMP"

"woaah... sepertinya banyak yang mengenalmu, ya" ejek Jongin pada Kyungsoo, tapi yang diejek hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kyung! Kok kita belum dibagikan surat izin itu sih?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa mendengar rengekkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Haha, ekskul kalian itu gem - bel, makanya lelet. Namanya juga ekskul lenjeh" ejek Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merubah raut wajahnya.

"iya sayang, lagian ngapain sih masuk ekskul itu? kan ada fotografi, ada enterpreneur, kenapa harus ekskul seni?" tanya Chanyeol pelan pada Baekhyun walaupun niat dan maksud dari pertanyaannya tetap saja mengejek.

"Ya~ jangan memulai pertengkaran sekarang!" Kyungsoo membentak dengan tegas. Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung diam, begitu juga Baekhyun yang ikut mengomeli kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo siang itu akhirnya berhasil pergi ke perpustakaan setelah tadi pagi batal karena bertemu dengan Minseok hyung. Kyungsoo menyusuri beberapa rak untuk mencari buku tujuannya, memilah satu persatu buku dihandapannya dan sesekali membaca judulnya, sayangnya, keheningan yang paling Kyungsoo sukai diperpustakaan lagi lagi harus dirusak karena bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengenalnya, walaupun Kyungsoo sempat tak ingat orang itu siapa. Oh tunggu dulu, seseorang itu bersama Jongin juga?"

"yaaaa Do Kyungsoooo apa kabaaarrr?" sapanya membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas, oh ayolah hyung ini kan perpustakaan, batin Kyungsoo saat sudah mengenali wajah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"hai hyung, im fine. kau sendiri bagaimana? masih langgeng kan dengan Minseok hyung? aku tadi pagi juga sudah bertemu dengannya, sih" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cepat karena ingin buru buru mencari buku favoritnya dan... tentu saja menyelesaikan percakapannya ini.

"syukurnya masih awet, Kyung, hehehe. Kau sendiri bagaimana? siapa namanya? Jongsuk, ya?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya mencari buku yang ingin ia ambil, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya saat mendengar sunbaenya itu menyebut nama _'Jongsuk'_.

"baik, hyung" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"ah! buku ini terlalu monoton!" oceh Jongin tiba tiba sambil menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya kemudian mengembalikannya ke rak. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sama sama melirik ke arah Jongin, tapi yang dilirik tetap sibuk mencari buku lain.

"kau dan Jongsuk masih sering bertemu, kan?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Hyung, menurut hyung buku ini bagaimana?" Jongin tiba tiba menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Jongdae padahal Jongdae sedang bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Jongdae menatap kesal Jongin, pun dengan Kyungsoo yang melayangkan lirikan tajam pada Jongin sebelum menjawab,

"ani hyung, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sekarang." jawab Kyungsoo.

"eoh? katanya baik baik saja?"

"Iya, baik hyung, bahkan sangat baik, tetapi sebagai sepasang mantan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tegas membuat Jongdae-kekasih Minseok-itu terkejut.

"sudah putus? kapan putusnya?" tanya Jongdae dengan kaget.

Kyungsoo diam sebentar, ia tentu saja sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan semacam itu, apalagi disebelah Jongdae ada Jongin, walaupun Jongin terlihat sedang sibuk membaca buku sekarang.

"hyung ayo kita ke kantin saja, aku haus" ucap Jongin tiba tiba dengan santai memutus percakapan antara Kyungsoo dengan Jongdae kemudian menarik tangan Jongdae tanpa basa basi.

"Kyung aku duluaaaaaaaaannnnnnn" ucap Jongdae terburu buru saat tubuhnya dibawa kabur oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo berdecih,

Dia mengenalku, tapi tak menyapa. Dikelas bertingkah aneh dan suka mengejek, tapi diluar kelas dingin sekali. Kalau sedang berdua saja, ia bertanya ingin tahu, tapi kalau ada orang lain, ia seolah tak mengenalku. Bagaimana bisa orang orang menyukai orang sepeti Jongin? ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"pertama, dia itu tampan. kedua, karena dia tampan. ketiga, dia akan selalu tampan"

"mwoya~~~ aku menyesal bertanya padamu" jawab Kyungsoo pada pernyataan Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo bertanya mengenai Jongin.

"memang Kyung, aku benar! Jongin terlalu banyak fansnya, karena orang orang sudah tahu kalau hanya Jongin yang masih belum punya pacar, berhubung Chanyeol sudah menjadi pacarku, Chanyeol sudah jelas jelas gay. Tapi kalau Jongin? wanita akan terus mengejarnya sampai Jongin suatu saat pacaran dengan seorang pria"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tak peduli,

"ngomong ngomong, besok kau pergi dengan siapa ke acara seminar? kita harus berangkat bersama loh dari sekolah" Kyungsoo diam memikirkan sesuatu,

"sepertinya banyak tebengan kan disini? ehehehehe"

"eishh~ semuanya pasti sudah punya pasangan masing masing untuk berangkat, kau saja yang lelet tidak mencari teman berangkat dari kemarin"

"aku pikir bisa berangkat sendiri, Baek. Ternyata tidak boleh, ya"

"iyaalah! soalnya kelas kita ini berangkat rombongan naik motor dan diawasi wali kelas dari depan"

"kenapa tidak naik bis saja kalau begitu?"

"lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh Kyungsooooooooooo, dan ini memang kesepakatan bersama. Makanya kau itu jangan pakai headset terus kalau ketua kelas sedang menginformasikan sesuatu" Baekhyun lagi lagi mengomel membuat Kyungsoo merasa jengah.

"sepertinya sekarang aku butuh headset, Baek..."

"YAAA DO KYUNGSOOOOOOOO!" Baekhyun memukuli Kyungsoo dengan binal sambil tertawa membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa juga, pertengkaran mereka tidak terkesan kasar, malah terlihat lucu. Meskipun begitu, Satu satunya sahabat yang bisa menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya sejak SD sampai sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka terlalu sering bertengkar satu sama lain, tapi mereka juga saling mempedulikan walaupun menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berangkat bersama Jongin, mau tidak mau, karena satu satunya yang tersisa memang hanya Jongin, atau memang Jongin sengaja tak menerima tebengan untuk memboncengi Kyungsoo, ah! Kyungsoo pikir itu terlalu kepedean.

Jongin sudah menunggu didepan rumah Kyungsoo sendirian, tidak memanggil atau mengetuk pintu, Jongin hanya mengirimi pesan kalau dia sudah tiba. Kyungsoo buru buru keluar rumahnya dan... setidaknya Kyungsoo ada niatan menyapa walau akhirnya tidak jadi karena Jongin tak sedikitpun tersenyum padanya pagi itu. Lagi lagi mereka saling diam-diaman walaupun sudah berulang kali teman teman sekelas mengejek dan menggoda mereka berdua.

"EKHEM! Sepertinya sudah ada dua pasangan yang jadian ya dikelas ini?" teriak Junmyeon-sang ketua kelas-mengejek Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba berempat diparkiran motor lokasi seminar. Mereka bahkan tidak seperti anggota rombongan, saat yang lain tiba di lokasi bersamaan, mereka berempat masih tertinggal di belakang.

"mianhae, aku dan Chanyeol hanya memantau Jongin dan Kyungsoo saja dari belakang, dan ternyata Jongin membawa motornya lama sekali" jelas Baekhyun dengan wajah mengejeknya, teman teman yang lainnya pun mulai menggoda Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menentang, begitu juga Jongin yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan duluan tanpa mengikuti aba aba dari Junmyeon sang ketua kelas. Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

"KAI!" panggil salah seorang wanita dari arah depan mereka berjalan. Kyungsoo menengok dan melihat jelas wajah wanita tersebut, ia melewati tubuh Kyungsoo dan langsung mendekati Kai yang berada tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang tanpa sadar, ia bahkan hampir menghentikan langkahnya sebelum batinnya bicara, "eish jalan terus Kyungsoo-yaa, kenapa harus ikut berhenti?" Kyungsoo kemudian terus berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung dan tetap diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jongin kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo secara spontan saat ia sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menunggu seminarnya dimulai.

"cieee... tumben nanyain..." ejek Baekhyun."

"ani, bukan begitu, kalau dia tiba tiba menghilang, nanti aku pulang dengan siapa?"

"eishh~ alibi saja~"

Baekhyun kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sekarang. Kyungsoo kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Jongin membawa sebuah bingkisan didalam tas kertas berwarna pink soft yang digenggamnya. Jongin tanpa basa basi duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan meletakkan bingkisannya dilantai, ia duduk dan diam tak bicara sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Kyungsoo mendengar bisikan bisikan pedas alias gosip gosip mulai merajalela di telinganya.

"Kami tidak saling berinteraksi saja sudah ramai dibicarakan, apalagi jika kami mengobrol dan melakukan skinship, mungkin aku bisa dirajang" batin Kyungsoo. Ia melirik Jongin yang malah serius memperhatikan mentor seminar yang sedang berbicara, Kyungsoo berpikir, apakah Jongin tidak mendengar gosip gosip menjijikkan dari belakang yang jelas jelas terdengar olehnya? Atau pura pura tidak mendengar? Atau memang tak mendengar karena terlalu serius? Entahlah, Jongin tak ber ekspresi sama sekali. Mungkin ini yang selama ini Baekhyun maksud, dingin dan super dingin, cuek, dan tidak peduli.

"yasudah, kalau begitu aku, Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung ke parkiran motor saja, ya? Kau jangan lama lama! Sehabis ini kita mau jajan bubble dulu sebentar, oke?" jelas Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir mengoceh,

"NO WAY! JANGAN MENOLAK! KAU HARUS IKUT MAIN SEBENTAR KALI INI!" Baekhyun duluan berbicara sebelum Kyungsoo angkat suara. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membawakan tas Kyungsoo ke parkiran kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang katanya ingin ke toilet sebentar.

"yaa~~ kalian sudah liat pria yang digosipi pacaran dengan Kai?"

"aku sih belum, memangnya mereka benar sudah pacaran?"

"molla, tapi tadi mereka berangkat berdua ke seminar"

"jinjjayo? Kai kan tidak pernah memboncengi orang lain. bisa bisanya ya pria itu... mungkin dia menggoda Kai?"

"iya, kau tahu kan waktu Kai menggendongnya ke ruang uks?aku pikir dia juga hanya cari perhatian saja"

"hish, benar benar menjijikkan! kau ingin lihat wajah pria itu? nih biar kutunjukkan melalui media sosialnya!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas didalam toiletnya, ia diam dan mencermati apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh beberapa pria diluar sana. Kyungsoo berdecih setiap mendengar satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut para jalang tersebut. Tidak peduli orang orang tersebut mengenalinya atau tidak, Kyungsoo tetap keluar toilet dan mendapati gerombolan pria sekitar 4-5 orang sedang berkumpul mengerubungi satu orang diantaranya melihat sesuatu di handphonenya. Mereka menoleh dan terkejut ke arah Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet.

"yaa~ itu Kyungsoo, kan?" bisik salah satu dari mereka kepada yang lainnya.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya setelah menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo malas sekali bertengkar, sungguh, itu bukan cara Kyungsoo bergaul.

"Kau tidak berani menghadap ke arah kami?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang menghadap ke arah pintu keluar. kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia menghela nafasnya.

"YA! JAWAB KAMI! Kau itu hanya junior disini! Berani sekali kau mendiamkan seniormu!" ancamnya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh, bukan karena takut akan ancamannya, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha menghormati seniornya. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan malas. Salah satu diantara mereka-mungkin ketua genknya- berjalan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jadi... kau benar pacarnya Kai?"tanyanya sambil menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berdecih.

"ani, tentu saja tidak" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, tapi pria itu malah semakin menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo.

"YAAA! Kalau berbicara pada senior itu yang jujur dan sopan!" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, ia sudah mulai kesal karena sekarang semuanya sudah mengunci pergerakannya.

"YA! Aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya!" Kyungsoo membentak karena merasa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak kemana mana. Kemudian salah seorang pria yang menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang, tiba tiba menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dari belakang, kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke tembok.

"AH!" Kyungsoo melenguh kesakitan karena tubuhnya menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"YA! Kalau dengan senior itu bicara yang sopan! Dasar jalang! Tidak tahu malu mendekati Kai!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada yang baru saja berbicara pada dirinya, kemudian mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya, tapi kali ini, Kyungsoo diserang lagi, bahkan beramai ramai. Mereka menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam toilet dan menyiram tubuh Kyungsoo dengan air yang ada di toilet tersebut. Kyungsoo terkejut dan membuka mulutnya, matanya berair bercampur dengan air yang mengucur dari atas kepalanya.

"YA! MICHYEOSOOO?!"

Gerombolan tersebut seketika membubarkan diri dan terkejut melihat Jongin datang menghampiri mereka. Jongin menahan amarahnya melihat gerombolan pria tersebut, Jongin bahkan sudah kenal mereka satu persatu. Jongin mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo setelah menatap mereka dengan tajam. Jongin ingin sekali marah tapi ia tahu bahwa yang melakukan semua ini adalah seniornya, bahkan seniornya juga di klub voli. Walaupun tetap saja, hal seperti ini tidak bisa di tolerir lagi, bahkan mungkin bisa saja Jongin mengadukan kejadian ini ke pihak sekolah. Jongin melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ditubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya tanpa sengaja. Kyungsoo pasrah saat Jongin menguras ujung celananya yang basah kuyup, Kyungsoo bahkan terkejut saat tiba tiba Jongin memeluk tubuhnya kemudian mendekap kepala Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, mungkin maksud Jongin ingin menghangatkan tubuh Kyungsoo atau setidaknya membuat rambut Kyungsoo menjadi tidak terlalu basah. Melihat hal tersebut, tentu saja para gerombolan tadi semakin nyinyir dan kesal.

"mianhae, aku berusaha mengeringkan rambut dan juga tubuhmu. Apa kau tidak apa apa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Jongin dengan pelan kemudian membopong tubuh Kyungsoo keluar.

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin yang berada di pundaknya, "jangan sentuh aku. Jangan bertingkah seolah olah kita dekat" ucap kyungsoo dengan tegas membuat Jongin pasrah menuruti perkataannya. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan air yang masih sedikit demi sedikit menetes dari celananya, Kyungsoo melewati gerombolan yang sudah membuatnya basah kuyup seperti sekarang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"yaaa~~ benar benar sok keren! Ia bahkan menolak perlakuan Kai tadi, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa!" ocehnya membuat teman teman yang lain ikut menjelek jelekkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYUNG GWAENCHANAAA?!" teriak Baekhyun saat mendapati Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Untungnya dilokasi parkiran sudah sepi tidak ada siswa lagi.

"Kau kenapa Kyung? Pantas lama sekali, kau lihat kan sudah tidak ada siswa lagi disini? Siapa yang berani membuatmu seperti ini, eoh?" oceh Baekhyun dengan panik.

"sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya dulu" Kyungsoo terus berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan mendekati motor Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menoleh pada Jongin sama sekali saat Jongin tiba didekatnya.

"Ini... pakailah..." Jongin menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas berwarna pink yang sejak tadi Jongin bawa kemana mana, bahkan masih dengan bingkisan didalamnya, Kyungsoo mungkin masih ingat.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kau bisa masuk angin kalau naik motor basah kuyup begini" ucap Jongin datar.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo ingin menolak, tapi... ayolah sungguh Kyungsoo sudah sangat kedinginan sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengambil bingkisan tersebut kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke toilet, Jongin mengikutinya lagi.

"YA~ kau mau apa?"

"mau menemanimu ke toilet, kalau kau diserang lagi bagaimana?"

"gwaenchana, tidak usah mengikutiku." Kyungsoo tetap berjalan setelah melarang Jongin mengikutinya. Jongin memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya menemani Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menuruti Jongin kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Mungkin setelah kejadian tadi, Kyungsoo menyadari betapa berpengaruhnya Jongin dalam kehidupan dan masa masa SMA nya ini, walau hanya sebatas rumor, tapi Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sasaran. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa bullying masa SMA masih berlaku seperti sinetron sinetron yang eommanya tonton setiap malam, bahkan senioritas benar benar masih di junjung tinggi, ah! sungguh itu hal yang mengesalkan! Kyungsoo tidak mau hidupnya diatur dan dibatasi. Dekat dengan Jongin bukan berarti PDKT kan? dan Kyungsoo pikir tidak ada yang salah berteman dengan Jongin. Tapi, ternyata...

"Aku sudah mengerti betapa famousnya Jongin, ani ani, betapa famousnya Kai seperti yang kau bilang kemarin kemarin" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo sedang mengganti bajunya.

"i told you so..."

"ne, kejadian tadi benar benar menjengkelkan"

"memangnya apa yang terjadi, sih?"

"aku dibicarakan dari belakang, kemudian dibully, dihimpit, dijambak, dan disiram air sampai basah kuyup begini. Thats too much, right?"

"terrible! siapa yang melakukannya? Apa Jongin yang akhirnya menolongmu?"

"senior, aku tidak tahu mereka siapa. ah! memang sih Jongin akhirnya datang, walaupun telat. Tapi jangan dibuat seolah olah dia penyelamatku, justru Jonginlah penyebab penderitaanku barusan. Sudah! Jangan mengelak perkataanku, Jongin benar benar membuat segalanya kacau!" bentak Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun tidak salah apa apa. Baekhyun diam dan melihat Kyungsoo yang kini kebingungan karena pakaian yang Jongin berikan padanya benar benar kebesaran,

"Baekhyun-aaah, eottokhaeeee?" Kyungsoo merengek dengan pakaiannya yang kebesaran, bahkan celananya tidak muat pada pinggangnya.

"kemejanya kebesaran sih tidak apa apa, tapi celananya ini loh Baekkkk, ini sih tidak bisa ku pakai sama sekali. tidak muat dipinggangku" Kyungsoo semakin panik, tidak mungkin kan dia tidak pakai celana?

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo kemudian menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo masih sambil menertawakan sahabatnya itu.

"yaaa~~~~ jangan terus tertawaa! bantu aku cari solusi~~!"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya sebentar untuk kemudian membantu Kyungsoo,

"diikat saja celananya? otte?"

"yaa~~ mwoya~~~"

"ya habisnya kita tidak ada yang pakai ikat pinggang, kan? mau bagaimana lagi coba? sudah ikuti saja kataku!"

Baekhyun akhirnya berusaha keras untuk membuat celana yang Kyungsoo gunakan agar pas dipinggangnya, bagaimanapun caranya, Baekhyun mengikat celana tersebut agar tidak kendur apalagi sampai melorot dari kaki Kyungsoo.

"ini agak menonjol gitu nggak sih? malu ih" Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi bentuk ikatannya dengan kemejanya yang kebesaran.

"nggak keliatan elah, kemejanya kan besar banget! udah ayo ah, udah ditungguin sama dua manusia itu tuh" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kemeja coklatnya yang kebesaran dan celana jeans warna biru yang diikat dengan ikatan asal asalan karya baekhyun menggunakan tali gelang miliknya. Kyungsoo menunduk sesampainya di dekat motor Jongin,

"wah ternyata celananya muat juga, ya?" tanya Jongin sambil tertawa mengejek.

"ya! kau mau lihat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian menunjukkan pada Jongin celananya yang diikat, Jongin terkekeh kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"kau benar benar berusaha keras..."

"ah sudah jangan dibahas, ayo pergi dari sini!" ajak Kyungsoo kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas motor Jongin.

"kau bawa jaket?" tanya Jongin sebelum membawa motornya pergi,

"eoh? bawa kok, kau mau pinjam, ya?" Kyungsoo membuka tasnya kemudian mengambil jaketnya.

"ani, untuk kau pakai" Jongin menyodorkan kembali Jaket yang baru saja Kyungsoo berikan padanya. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo pendam dalam benaknya,

"aaahhh~~ ini pakaian dari fansmu tadi pagi,ya?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk,

"makanya pakai saja jaketnya, daripada kau diserang lagi kalau mereka tahu kau memakai hadiah dari mereka?" ucap Jongin kemudian menyalakan motornya, Kyungsoo berdecih kesal,

"eishh, sok tampan sekali" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dari belakang dengan jengkel. Sebenarnya orang yang saat ini sedang Kyungsoo benci adalah Jongin, tapi memang sih, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melimpahkan segala kesalahan pada Jongin. Kyungsoo juga malas sekali mempedulikan siapa para gerombolan yang telah membullynya tadi, atau apa alasan mereka melakukan itu, sungguh! Kyungsoo benci hal hal yang rumit, ia benar benar ingin melupakan kejadian tadi, anggap saja kejadian tadi hanya sebuah accident dan Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil pusing apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak saling melemparkan kata kata, mereka diam, tak berbincang sama sekali sebelum akhirnya Jongin membuka suara.

"mian.."

Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan lirih Jongin dari belakang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin itu suara Jongin,

"kau barusan bicara padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dari belakang punggung Jongin.

"eoh? bicara? ani." jawabnya singkat dan membuat mereka akhirnya memutus lagi percakapan singkat mereka.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari belakang memasuki cafe yang menjadi tempat tongkrongan anak anak satu sekolah mereka. Jongin berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo,

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku dan Chanyeol yang pesan, kalian duduk saja dulu disini, ne?" tanya Baekhyun.

"sama sepertimu saja, Baek" jawab pria mungil yang sedang risih dengan celana yang dipakainya.

"aku juga" lanjut Jongin.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdua di kursi yang sedang mereka duduki. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa tempatnya duduk kemudian menatapi Kyungsoo yang sedang kerisihan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, Jongin terkekeh tanpa sadar.

"ya~~ apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"daritadi kau tidak bisa diam?"

"tentu saja, ini semua karenamu. Kalau bukan karena fans fansmu itu, aku tidak akan begini"

"mianhae" ucap Jongin sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Tepat setelah kata maaf keluar dari mulut Jongin, dua insan itu saling bertukar tatap, mungkin saat itu, waktu berhenti. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama sama terdiam terpaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apalagi yang perlu Kyungsoo khawatirkan? Di cemooh teman temannya, di labrak para senior yang mengagumi Jongin? Itu sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hari. Bukannya mau dibilang sombong, tapi Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing atas sesuatu yang memang tidak dia lakukan. Orang orang menyebutnya sebagai pacar Jongin? Kyungsoo merasa itu tidak benar jadi untuk apa marah marah? Untuk apa menanggapi rumor yang tidak jelas arah dan maksudnya? Apakah para wanita berhenti berjuang mengejar Jongin karena sudah menganggap Jongin gay dengan dirinya? Sungguh, itu bukan urusannya sama sekali. Atau para senior yang terus menggila memburu Jongin dan ingin menyingkirkannya? Kyungsoo pikir dia tidak selemah itu untuk terus ditindas.

Kyungsoo menerima baik pertemanannya dengan Jongin, dan selalu dianggap double date dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? ayolah! Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Mereka bertiga sudah menjadi partner belajar dan teman bergaul yang baik bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan sikap usilnya Jongin dikelas, atau sikap dinginnya yang tiba tiba muncu,l seperti tak menjawab pertanyaannya atau menjawab singkat percakapan diantara mereka dengan kata 'iya', 'oke', 'tidak' atau bahkan hanya sekedar mengangguk.

Jika orang orang menganggap Jongin tampan dan idaman, bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah pria yang aneh. Sesekali Kyungsoo ke-geer-an dengan tingkah laku Jongin, tapi setelahnya, Kyungsoo bisa kesal setengah mati dengan sikap dingin dan cueknya.

Mereka selalu pulang sekolah dan menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama, walau tak berdampingan seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahwa Jongin akan selalu memendekkan langkahnya jika Kyungsoo berada dibelakang tubuhnya, atau akan sangat terburu buru jika Kyungsoo ada didepannya. Atau disetiap senin saat upacara, Jongin akan selalu menempatkan posisinya disamping Kyungsoo, jika seseorang sudah menempati tempatnya, Jongin akan selalu mengatur langkahnya hingga berada di samping Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan? Apa Kyungsoo berdelusi membuat teori teori tersebut? entahlah. Satu alasan yang membuat Kyungsoo terus berteori seperti itu adalah, Jongin tak pernah mengelak rumor mereka. Jongin akan selalu tersenyum tipis, kemudian melirik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _12 January 2009_

Malam itu Kyungsoo eomma sudah menyiapkan masakannya yang paling lezat, dan terbilang banyak, padahal Kyungsoo hanya mengundang beberapa orang terdekat saja.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara motor berhenti didepan rumahnya,

"Jongin?" batinnya spontan sambil mengintip keberadaan Jongin dari ruang tamu.

Jongin membuka helmnya kemudian masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo yang pagarnya memang sengaja terbuka. Jongin tersenyum tipis didepan pintu rumah Kyungsoo,

"Cepat sekali? kau datang bahkan sebelum satu orangpun datang, kerajinan~~" ejeknya sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku berangkat bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga, kok. Mereka saja yang lama." Kyungsoo mengangguki saja apa kata Jongin, lagipula siapa yang berpikir Jongin berniat datang sendiri dan menjadi orang yang pertama datang diacara ulang tahunnya ini? hish, kegeeran saja.

"aku dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lama lama, karena malam ini kita ada turnamen voli"

Kyungsoo baru menyadari mengapa Jongin memakai seragam volinya disaat acara ulang tahun seperti ini, lagi lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, satu persatu teman Kyungsoo datang, termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ternyata malah jadi tamu paling terakhir. Apa mereka benar benar berangkat bersamaan dengan Jongin tadi? entahlah.

"Saengil chukkahamnida Kyungsoo-aahhhh~~" teriak teman teman Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya melahap habis makanan yang sudah disediakan eommanya Kyungsoo.

"eish Kyungsoo-aah? kau tidak menuangkan makanan untuk Jongin?" ejek salah satu teman Kyungsoo.

"ciaaaaaaaaaaa pasangan baruuuuuuuu~~~~~" teman teman yang lain semakin mengejek dan menggoda Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, mereka hanya senyum senyum walaupun ada eommanya Kyungsoo juga disana.

Malam itu, menjadi ulangtahun ke 15 yang cukup mengesankan untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo punya banyak teman, walaupun tetap saja ia harus berdua terus dengan Baekhyun kemana mana. Sifat asli Kyungsoo pun mulai terlihat, mungkin awalnya Kyungsoo mau jadi lelaki pendiam dan teladan disekolahnya, tapi ternyata tidak bisa.

"Jongin-aah, kita mau berangkat jam berapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan panik karena mereka harus buru buru turnamen.

Yang sangat diherankan, Jongin terlihat biasa saja tak terburu buru sama sekali.

"yasudah ayo sekarang berangkat" ajak Jongin kemudian berjalan keluar rumah Kyungsoo setelah berpamitan dengan teman teman lainnya.

"Jongin-aah! Kau lihat kunci motor ku?" tanya Chanyeol semakin panik, Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol sibuk mencari kesana kesini kunci motornya, diikuti juga dengan Baekhyun yang membantunya.

"Kyung..." panggil Jongin saat Kyungsoo baru saja ingin ikut membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencari kunci motor Chanyeol yang hilang, Kyungsoo menoleh,

"mwoyaa? kau menemukannya?"

"ani."

"Yaaa~~~ kenapa tidak ikut mencari? kenapa diam dan santai saja sih? kalian kan mau turnamen sekarang" oceh Kyungsoo didepan Jongin.

"yaudah biarkan saja dulu, nanti juga ketemu. Chanyeol memang suka begitu, dia pasti lupa." jawab Jongin dengan santai.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya mendengar perkataan Jongin,

"ini ulang tahun yang ke limabelas, ya?" tanyanya membuat Kyungsoo heran, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Basa basi!

"ne, memangnya kenapa? aku bahkan lebih tua darimu, kan?"

"haha, hanya berbeda dua hari saja..."ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan datar, "aku juga akan mengadakan acara makan makan, jadi... datanglah ke rumah" lanjutnya.

"shireo! kau bahkan belum membelikan kado untukku." ejek Kyungsoo.

"ngomong ngomong aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku tidak tahu harus membelikan apa." ucapnya sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya.

"aku hanya punya ini, ini jumlahnya ada sepuluh, kurasa ini terlalu banyak, tapi.. tidak apa apa deh, hitung hitung ucapan maafku membuatmu menderita karena fans fansku" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan 10 buah kertas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang yang berisi beberapa tulisan,

"ish! sok tampan sekali sih" ucap Kyungsoo sambil meraih sesuatu yang Jongin sodorkan tersebut,

"yaaa mwoya~~~~" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat tulisan Jongin, Jongin ikut tertawa,

"haha kenapa tertawa? ini adalah kado yang tidak bisa kau temukan dimana mana"

"hahaha lalu aku bisa apa dengan kertas kertas ini?"

"hmm, sebenarnya sih, aku ingin menulis beberapa kemungkinan sesuatu yang kau inginkan di kertas kertas ini. tapi, aku sengaja mengosongkannya supaya kau sendiri yang mengisi apa keinginanmu"

"kalau sudah?"

"berikan padaku"

"kau akan mengabulkannya?"

Jongin mengangguk,

"aaahhh arraseo~~ benar benar kado yang menarik, baiklah, siapkan duit yang banyak! Aku akan menulis... mobil? rumah? apartemen? bisa, kan?"

"yaaa~~~~!"

"hehehe siapkan saja mentalmu, permintaanku itu aneh aneh~" ucap Kyungsoo menakut nakuti, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"YAA! OTTOKEEEE! Kuncinya tidak ketemu juga!" teriak Baekhyun tiba tiba menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang saling tertawa berdua, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dari belakang.

"kau sudah cek dikantong celanamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"tidak ada Kyung, aku sudah cek berulang kali." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengecek lagi kantong celananya.

"mungkin dicelanamu? coba cek" pinta Chanyeol pada Jongin. Jongin akhirnya ikut mengecek kantong celananya sendiri,

"eheheheheheheee..." Jongin cengengesan mendapati kunci motor Chanyeol dikantong celananya.

"YAA JONGIN-AAHHH! Kenapa bisa dicelanamuuuu?" oceh Baekhyun.

"molla. Chanyeol tadi menitipkan padaku mungkin, entahlah, aku lupa" Jongin tetap cengengesan kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan keluar rumah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berdecih kesal, sementara Kyungsoo merasa heran, why Jongin is so freak and such as a weird person? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Eommanya Kyungsoo pun ikut keluar melihat Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang setelah mendengar ribut ribut diluar rumahnya,

"memang kalian mau kemana sih? kenapa buru buru begitu?" tanya eommanya Kyungsoo saat mereka bertiga sudah bergegas diatas motor masing masing.

"mau turnamen, tante, hehehehe" jawab Chanyeol.

"ooohhh begitu rupanya, yasudah, kalau begitu hati hati, ya"

"ne, eomma" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat keakraban teman temannya dengan eommanya, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang barusan Jongin katakan, "EOMMA?!" Kyungsoo melirik tajam Jongin, ternyata Jongin juga sedang meliriknya dan tertawa. Kyungsoo berdecih, tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu sampai Jongin menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo menggoreskan lagi tinta diatas buku diarynya.

 _Dear Kim Jongin,_

 _Sesuatu yang mustahil menuliskan namamu diatas kertas berharga ini._

 _Apakah ini cinta?_

 _Aku pernah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti mencintai seseorang._

 _Menggantungkan harapan pada yang tak pasti, itu menyakitkan bukan?_

 _Aku mengenalmu dalam jarak dan waktu yang tak bisa pernah aku tebak._

 _Aku sendiri tidak tahu, apa aku bisa menyebut ini sebagai cinta?_

 _Aku takut menjatuhkan hatiku pada orang yang salah._

 _Jadi, bisakah aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini sebentar untuk mengenali maksud dan inginnya?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Yow gaisssss, Kyungsoo baru mulai jadi secret admirer. Kira kira sampe berapa lama, ya?**

 **Jongin sendiri gimana perasaannya? Apa dia beneran suka juga sama Kyungsoo?**

 **Atau dia tipe cowok yang suka mainin perasaan aja?**

 **WHO KNOWS?**

 **cuma gua doang yang tau HAHAH**

 **REVIEWW AND COMMENT PLS JANGAN SIDER MUAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo menggoreskan lagi tinta diatas buku diarynya.

 _Dear Kim Jongin,_

 _Sesuatu yang mustahil menuliskan namamu diatas kertas berharga ini._

 _Apakah ini cinta?_

 _Aku pernah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti mencintai seseorang._

 _Menggantungkan harapan pada yang tak pasti, itu menyakitkan bukan?_

 _Aku mengenalmu dalam jarak dan waktu yang tak bisa pernah aku tebak._

 _Aku sendiri tidak tahu, apa aku bisa menyebut ini sebagai cinta?_

 _Aku takut menjatuhkan hatiku pada orang yang salah._

 _Jadi, bisakah aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini sebentar untuk mengenali maksud dan inginnya?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Secret Admirer_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo sudah merasakan hal yang berbeda pada dirinya. Apakah jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bertemu dengan Jongin? huh, entahlah. Kyungsoo benar benar merasa canggung dan grogi, padahal sepertinya Jongin biasa saja.

"Kyung, besok jangan lupa datang ke rumahku." pintanya dari kursi tempatnya duduk, Kyungsoo ingin menoleh, tapi ia benar benar gugup.

Junmyeon pun tak lama kemudian maju ke depan kelas dan mengumumkan acara ulang tahun Jongin, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya mengundang orang orang terdekatnya, Jongin justru mengundang teman teman sekelasnya, bahkan Chanyeol bilang, ia juga mengundang teman teman satu ekskulnya.

"eoh Kai? bukannya kemarin ulang tahun Kyungsoo? Kenapa kalian tidak sekalian mengadakan ulang tahun kalian bersama hari ini?" ejek Junmyeon membuat seluruh teman sekelas mereka membully Jongin dan Kyungsoo habis habisan. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, begitu pula dengan Jongin.

Moment seperti itu akan menjadi moment keseharian untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tiada hentinya teman teman sekelas mereka mengejek, dan Jongin pun tidak pernah sedikitpun mengelak mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengerti bagaimana keduanya, walaupun orang orang menilai bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo pasti mempunyai perasaan yang sama, atau mungkin mereka sudah menjalani hubungan spesial secara diam diam.

"kita hari ini belajar kelompok tidak, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun saat jam pelajaran sudah mau berakhir, Jongin dan Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengatakan 'tidak', Kyungsoo bilang ia ingin menemani eommanya pergi, Jongin dan Chanyeol pun mengiyakan, karena mereka berdua juga sudah berencana mau main game bersama di rumah Jongin. Padahal, entah bisikan darimana, Kyungsoo berencana pergi membeli kado untuk Jongin, bukan membeli, lebih tepatnya sih membuat. Kyungsoo ingin memberikan Jongin sebuah bantal dan gantungan yang berisi foto foto pria berkulit tan itu, karena hampir setiap hari, appanya Jongin menandai Kyungsoo pada foto Jongin di facebook. Awalnya Kyungsoo risih, tapi lama kelamaan Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang spesial setiap kali appanya Jongin menandai foto Jongin padanya di facebook, atau sesekali mengirim pesan menanyakan kabar.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mulai sibuk memilih pakaian untuk sekedar datang ke ulang tahun Jongin, Kyungsoo berdecih pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus repot repot seperti ini? Membuatkan hadiah dan bolak balik mengganti pakaian hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati Jongin sudah didepan rumahnya. Lagi lagi Kyungsoo berteori, 'padahal kan ini ulangtahunnya, kenapa dia harus menjemputku datang ke rumahnya? ya, kan?' batinnya.

Kyungsoo setengah mati menahan degup jantungnya, melihat Jongin dengan tatapan datarnya, Kyungsoo tak berani menegur, apalagi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi syukurlah, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pandai berbincang ringan sekarang, sekedar membahas ulangan tadi pagi, atau hasil remedial kemarin, setidaknya mencairkan suasana canggung mereka setiap kali mereka hanya berdua.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNGGGGG!" Taeoh menghamburkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari motor Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan tentunya tersentak kaget saat menoleh mendapati orang orang menatapnya dari rumah Jongin. Jongin berjalan masuk duluan ke rumahnya, Kyungsoo dan Taeoh mengikutinya. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, yang Jongin undang terlalu banyak, bahkan banyak wajah asing yang tak dia kenal sampai wajah wajah sinis senior Jongin. Halaman rumah Jongin yang luas pun sudah di sulap menjadi taman pesta yang klasik, dengan alas rumput hijau, orang orang asik berbincang satu sama lain. Satu persatu dari mereka berteriak memanggil Jongin untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Jongin sesekali mampir ke beberapa orang terdekatnya sebelum akhirnya memulai acara ulang tahunnya sendiri. Sementara Kyungsoo panik mencari Baekhyun dengan Taeoh yang terus menempel padanya, mengikuti Kyungsoo kemana mana walaupun beberapa kali para wanita memanggil manggil Taeoh. Taeoh tampak takut dan malu didepan orang banyak, ia bahkan meminta Kyungsoo menggendongnya, Kyungsoo pun mengiyakan, tentu saja, hal itu membuat orang orang berpikir lebih pada dirinya.

"Baekhyun-aah..." rengek Kyungsoo setelah berhasil menemukan sahabat sematinya itu. Baekhyun tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang...

"jinjja kau tidak seperti biasanya Kyungsoo-aah!" Baekhyun benar benar terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo dengan setelan kemeja berwarna pink dan celana putih yang membentuk indah kaki dan bootnya yang semok itu, lengan bajunya pun ia gulung sampai sesiku membuat tangan putih mulusnya terekspos.

"ah mwoya~~~ ini penampilan biasa ahBaek"

"jinjja?" ejek Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang raut wajahnya sudah memerah dengan Taeoh yang tiba tiba mencium pipinya kemudian memainkan pipi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek melihat keakraban Kyungsoo dan Taeoh.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat eommanya Jongin setelah menampakkan diri bersama appanya dan memulai acara. Kalau dipikir pikir, acaranya ini sungguh bukan seperti stylenya Jongin, menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah pria yang sederhana dan cuek, ia pasti lebih suka acara ulangtahun yang biasa biasa saja.

"Ah! Aku seperti gadis yang merayakan sweet seventeen" rengek Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan tentunya Taeoh yang masih setia dipelukan Kyungsoo. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu orang orang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, dan eommanya memberi kata sambutan kepada teman temannya, Jongin langsung berlari ke arah tiga sahabatnya itu.

"yasudah nikmati saja~" jawab Chanyeol.

"untung saja mereka tidak memintaku menyuapi mereka didepan banyak orang seperti ini." ketiga sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa dan terus mengejek Jongin, tentu saja, reputasinya sebagai pria keren dan super dingin langsung menghilang begitu saja malam itu, Jongin tampak seperti anak mami yang masih merengek minta susu pada eommanya.

"Jongin hyung kan masih sering disuapi eomma, hyung. Kalah sama Taeoh, Taeoh aja udah bisa makan sendiri" ucap Taeoh tiba tiba mengadu didepan wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menanggapi,

"JINJJAA?! eissh payah sekali yah hyungmu~~"

"ANIEYOOO! Hyung tidak pernah disuapi lagi oleh eomma kecuali kalau hyung sakit" Jongin membantah dan mengajak Taeoh bertengkar, tapi Taeoh tidak mau kalah, Taeoh terus menjawab membuat Jongin akhirnya gemas pada adiknya sendiri itu, Jongin mencoba menarik Taeoh dari pelukan Kyungsoo tapi Taeoh menolak, ia terus memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, Jongin bahkan menggelitiki Taeoh membuat Kyungsoo susah payah menahan tubuh Taeoh yang terus menggeliat. Kyungsoo akhirnya mencoba kabur dan berlari menjauhi Jongin, tapi Jongin terus mengejar mereka, mereka terus berlari larian saling mengejar walau acara belum selesai.

Taeoh yang terus menggeliat tidak bisa diam membuat Kyungsoo tidak sengaja hampir terjatuh saat berlari hingga membuatnya terkejut dan berusaha menahan tubuh Taeoh, tapi Jongin buru buru menahan dan merangkul kedua tubuh mungil itu. Kyungsoo terdiam dan tersentak kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang, Jongin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lengannya, Jongin pun sepertinya salah tingkah.

"oho~~ hasil fotonya bagus bagus baekhie-aah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan hasil jepretannya barusan pada Baekhyun, mereka sama sama melihat foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bercanda bersama hingga mereka berlari larian saling mengejar, dan yang terakhir, adegan Kyungsoo yang hampir jatuh dan ditahan tubuhnya oleh Jongin, "AH! KYEPOTA! SAVE SAVE!" pinta Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar benar mengalami awkward moment sampai Taeoh tiba tiba tertawa membuyarkan tatapan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya dan Jongin menggaruk garuk lehernya, mereka menatap ke sembarang arah.

"eum... Taeoh-aaah, sudah jangan manja terus begitu pada Kyungsoo hyung, kasihan Kyungsoo hyungnya lelah menggendongmu" Jongin mencairkan suasana, Taeoh memanyunkan bibirnya.

"anii... gwaenchanaaa" Kyungsoo menjawab terbata bata,

"mianhae, karena Taeoh tadi kau hampir jatuh"

"a..ha..haa... tidak apa apa... lupakan saja kejadian tadi ehe..hee..hee.." Kyungsoo cengengesan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah jadi perbincangan teman teman mereka sendiri yang datang ke ulang tahun Jongin, senior senior ekskul Jongin pun sudah memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sinis. Kyungsoo mencoba tidak peduli, ia tetap berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kini sedang berbincang dengan eomma dan appanya Jongin.

"Taeoh? sini sama eomma" pinta eommanya pada Taeoh sambil membuka kedua tangannya untuk segera menggendong Taeoh, tapi Taeoh tetap tidak mau beranjak dari pelukan Kyungsoo, padahal lelaki mungil itu sudah menggaruk-garukan kepalanya pertanda mengantuk. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat eommanya bilang maaf karena telah membuatnya repot. Sementara Jongin sibuk menanggapi teman temannya yang berpamitan pulang, appanya Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berbincang dan entah kenapa ia selalu menanyakan tentang Jongin pada Kyungsoo, seperti, bagaimana Jongin dikelas, apa dia makan dengan baik, mengerjakan tugas dengan baik, bergaul dengan baik, dan bahkan bagaimana kedekatannya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya, memangnya Kyungsoo siapanya Jongin, kenapa appanya terus menyerang Kyungsoo mengenai pertanyaan seputar Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan.

"Jongin-aah, kau mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, kan?" teriak appanya pada Jongin yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa teman ekskulnya yang hendak pulang,Jongin mengiyakan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendahului Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu Jongin, Taeoh bahkan sudah tertidur didalam pelukan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya dibawa masuk oleh eommanya.

"Kajja!" ajak Jongin setelah Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya, Jongin mendahului Kyungsoo menuju motornya, Kyungsoo bahkan berjalan dengan canggung dibelakang Jongin.

"ambillah..." Kyungsoo tiba tiba menyodorkan sebuah kado pada Jongin saat Jongin hendak menyalakan motornya, pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya kemudian langsung membuka kadonya didepan Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya. Jongin tersenyum saat mengambil sebuah gantungan yang berisi beberapa fotonya, dan sebuah bantal kepala yang terdapat wajah Jongin. Jongin tertawa,

"eoh? kenapa ini lucu sekali?" Jongin terus melebarkan senyumnya mendapati dua hadiah tersebut, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"its not really your style, aku tahu itu, kau tidak mungkin senarsis itu untuk memakai gantungan yang berisi fotomu, setidaknya kau bisa menyimpannya."

"heheheh.. gomawo... dan... bantal ini? apa ada toko yang menjual bantal dengan wajahku?"

"ani, tentu saja tidak, aku menjahitnya, kau bisa liat kan bahwa ini bahan printing? aku menempelkannya kemudian menjahitnya"

"jinjja?! Kau bisa menjahit?!"

"hmm... tenang saja, itu hobiku"

Jongin tiada hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, ia bahkan tidak mampu menutupi perasaannya kali ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, sebelum akhinya mereka berdua diteriaki Jongin appa dari kejauhan,

"YAA JONGIN-AAHH! Jangan memulangkan Kyungsoo larut malam! pali antar dia pulang!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama sama menoleh, sedari tadi appanya belum masuk ke dalam rumah rupanya, Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin yang mulai merengek dan bergumam "ah appa bawel sekali!"

 _Itulah sebabnya, mengapa aku tidak mau lagi ke rumah Jongin._

 _Aku takut merasa nyaman oleh keluarganya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya disekolah**_

"Kyung! banyak sekali sih perlengkapan yang dibawa untuk excamp. Ah! aku malas!" rengek Baekhyun setelah baru saja mereka mengikuti rapat ekskul.

"Yaa... mau gimana lagi Baek, kita kan hanya junior, mau tidak mau ikuti aturan saja." Kyungsoo menjinjing tas ranselnya kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ngomong ngomong, untuk slayer yang berwarna hitam itu dimana kita harus mencarinya, Kyung?"

"ah molla~ cari yang gampang saja dulu Baek, kajja!"

"jamkkaman! aku ingin meminta Chanyeol mencarikannya.."

"eish kau manja sekali sih, sudah ayo cari sendiri saja!"

"no way! Kau pikir ini day minus berapa? kita harus istirahat, jangan terlalu sibuk mencari perlengkapan yang susah susah ah!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya menuruti kemauan sahabatnya itu, " biar aku titip juga untukmu, tenang saja, Kyung!" ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Kyungsoo yang tampak jengah.

Mungkin Baekhyun bisa bersantai, tapi tidak sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, day minus satu berangkat excamp, ia bahkan harus dispen dan mengikuti kompetisi menyanyi setelah diajukan oleh senior ekskulnya secara mendadak. Jika Baekhyun langsung pulang setelah mencari perlengkapan excamp, maka Kyungsoo harus kembali lagi ke sekolah untuk latihan vocal di ruang ekskulnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu disekolah sampai malam selama empat hari berturut turut, dan selama itu juga ia baru menyadari, bahwa Jongin juga melakukan latihan fisik beberapa hari ini bersama teman ekskulnya. Setiap sore, para wanita dan para pria pengagumnyanya banyak yang masih setia menunggu disekolah untuk sekedar melihat Jongin, dan tentu saja meneriaki nama pria berkulit tan tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ini sebuah kebetulan, tapi setidaknya, ada yang selalu menjadi semangatnya untuk terus berlatih hingga malam. Kyungsoo tersenyum setiap kali melihat Jongin berlatih dengan kemeja hitam khas ekskulnya, dan slayer hijau di lehernya. Memang, Jongin tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu memperhatikannya di lapangan dari lantai atas, tapi bagi Kyungsoo, itu tidak mengapa, lebih baik Jongin tidak mengetahuinya, pikirnya.

 _Dear Kim Jongin,_

 _Entah apa yang terus terjadi padaku_

 _Aku semakin merasakan jantungku berdegup setiap kali melihatmu_

 _Apa benar aku menyukaimu? Atau sekedar mengagumimu?_

 _Aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh, meneriaki namamu dalam hatiku_

 _Apakah itu sesuatu yang bodoh? Aku pikir iya_

 _Menatapmu lekat lekat tanpa kau tahu, sungguh sudah menjadi candu bagiku_

 _Aku bahkan tak mau menghentikan rutinitas bodohku ini_

 _Melihatmu tak pernah menanggapi para pengagummu, itu cukup melegakan bagiku._

 _Aku bahkan membiarkanmu membuka pintu ini,_

 _Masuk dan menguncinya._

 _Bersarang tepat pada bagian yang selalu berdegup menyebut namamu._

 _Yaitu, pintu hatiku._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup buku diarynya, kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur hijau polosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan sekolahnya yang penuh dengan jejeran bis yang akan mengangkut para siswa dan siswi pergi excamp. Kyungsoo hanya menemukan beberapa orang saja disana, dan tentunya para senior ekskul yang sudah standby di masing masing bis, Kyungsoo pikir ia kepagian. Kyungsoo menunggu kehadiran Baekhyun didepan bisnya, tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung datang, Baekhyun pasti datang paling akhir seperti biasa, batinnya.

Tiba tiba, Jongin datang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terkejut dan heran. Jongin menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan dan slayer hitam pada Kyungsoo.

"eoh? kau yang membeli slayernya? dan.. bagaimana bisa saputanganku ada padamu?"

"ani, Chanyeol menitipkan padaku slayer ini. Dan... sapu tanganmu ini terjatuh dihalaman rumahku" Kyungsoo sempat diam sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"aaahh~~~ ne sepertinya terjatuh saat menggendong Taeoh waktu itu, aku sudah mencarinya dari kemarin, pantas saja tidak ketemu. By the way, thank you untuk slayernya, apa Chanyeol menitipkan punya Baekhyun juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dia pasti memberikan langsung pada kekasihnya, mereka kan berangkat bersama" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Jongin,

"aah ne.. yasudah kalau begitu... kau tidak kembali ke bismu?"

"a..haha..ha..haa... iyaa aku harus kembali ke bis ku, ne kalau begitu.." Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama sama canggung entah apa alasannya, mereka hendak melangkahkan kaki, tapi selalu bertabrakan dan dengan arah yang sama. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kanan, Jongin juga, Kyungsoo ke arah kiri, Jongin juga sama. Sampai akhirnya mereka menengok satu sama lain dan cengengesan bersama,

"aaa...haa...haa...haa..." mereka tertawa memaksa sambil menggaruk leher mereka masing masing,

"ne, kalau begitu kau duluan yang jalan..." pinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo untuk menuju bis yang ada di belakang tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya Jongin berjalan menuju bis yang ada di belakang Kyungsoo, bis mereka depan depanan rupanya. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam bisnya, dan benar saja, Baekhyun baru mendudukkan dirinya dikursi bis samping Kyungsoo di detik detik terakhir saat senior sedang mengabsen nama nama peserta excampnya. Kyungsoo berdecih, ia sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu, berbeda jauh sekali dengan dirinya yang terlalu disiplin. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun selalu menjadi teman terbaiknya untuk melepas penat. Walaupun terus menerus mengoceh di samping Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tertawa, dan mereka benar benar menikmati perjalanan mereka, belum lagi acara menyanyi bersama didalam bis, berhubung satu bis isinya anak seni semua, jadi wajar saja kalau tidak sedikitpun sepi didalam bis selama perjalanan berlangsung. Sesama satu ekskul, mereka semua akhirnya menjadi dekat satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya bisa membuka diri dan membuat teman teman ekskulnya itu tahu bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

"kau pokoknya tidak boleh jauh jauh dariku, aku benci kegiatan seperti ini, hanya melelahkan saja~~" rengek Baekhyun saat dua namja cantik itu berjalan menuju tenda mereka. Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan saja rengekkan sahabatnya itu sebelum akhirnya mereka semua dipersilahkan istirahat sebentar untuk setelahnya mengikuti agenda acara excamp tersebut. Baekhyun bahkan benar benar tak sedikitpun jauh jauh dari Kyungsoo, padahal disetiap permainan yang diadakan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbeda kelompok, tapi Baekhyun akan langsung buru buru mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo setiap kali permainan berakhir.

"ah apa apaan.. melelahkan! bermain games, berlari lari mencari clue, mendatangi markas senior kemudian dibully dan disiksa, sungguh menjengkelkan!"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar rengekkan Baekhyun saat mereka sedang asik berselonjor ria diatas rumput setelah permainan benar benar berakhir, tentu saja Baekhyun kesal, setelah mengikuti beberapa kegiatan bermain, mereka semua harus mengikuti beberapa clue untuk mendatangi beberapa pos, kemudian di tiap tiap pos mereka diminta untuk menunjukkan bakat mereka dari berbagai divisi, seperti menyanyi, menari, kemudian berakting. Dan diakhir pos yang mereka kunjungi, mereka akan menemui senior yang akan mentatar mereka, dengan meneriaki, membully, menendang, bahkan menyiramkan air pada mereka yang sedang ditatar. Baekhyun paling benci hal hal seperti itu, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo lebih pandai menyesuaikan keadaan, jika memang seharusnya diperlakukan seperti itu, Kyungsoo akan tetap menerimanya, Kyungsoo pikir di tahun selanjutnya dia yang akan bertindak seperti itu untuk juniornya nanti.

"waahh jinjja Kai benar benar tampan ya kalau dilihat dari dekat"

Begitu kira kira yang baru saja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengar saat mereka sedang asik menselonjorkan kaki mereka diatas rumput, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menoleh, kemudian mereka terkekeh bersama. Tentu saja, mereka bersahabat berempat dan sudah mengetahui sifat satu sama lain, jadi sekarang, jika mereka mendengar ada yang memuji Jongin, mereka akan tertawa, karena pada kenyataannya, Jongin tidaklah selayaknya pria yang patut di idam idamkan walau kenyataannya memang Jongin itu tampan, terlebih lagi sih, mereka sebenarnya menertawakan para fans fans Jongin itu yang tiada hentinya mengagumi Jongin, tapi Jongin tak pernah sedikitpun menanggapi mereka.

"ngomong ngomong kok pacarku belum lewat ya Kyung? Kenapa Jongin berlari sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun heran, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengikuti teman teman mereka kembali ke tenda karena langit sudah mulai gelap, itu artinya, mereka akan segera mengikuti acara api unggun.

Seperti para uke yang lain, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggunakan kamar mandi bersama, karena disaat saat seperti ini memang sulit sekali untuk mandi dengan khusyu. Mereka pun buru buru mandi dan saling menggosokkan punggung mereka satu sama lain. Tidak sama halnya dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol, mereka masih terlihat melakukan kegiatan ekskul mereka.

"hish! ekskul mereka benar benar kejam Kyung!" Baekhyun mengoceh lagi melihat kekasihnya masih berlari larian dengan kaos putih yang kotor terkena tanah.

"makanya mereka tidak pernah akur ya dengan kita, ekskul mereka menerapkan disiplin yang tinggi, sementara kita malah sibuk bermain" Kyungsoo berdecih menyadari betapa lemahnya ekskulnya tersebut.

"ya~~ aku pikir itu penyiksaan bukan pelatihan. Lagipula untuk apa susah payah, kita kan mau mengembangkan bakat kita di ekskul, bukan mau disiksa..."

"yang mereka lakukan adalah bentuk dari pengembangan bakat mereka Baek, mereka kan pecinta alam, mereka harus tahan fisik, mereka naik gunung, mendaki mendayung, panjat tebing, ya, kan?"

"iya sih... tapi kenapa kau jadi membela mereka begitu?"

Kyungsoo terus menatapi Jongin yang terlihat semakin seksi saat berlari dengan kaos putih yang basah dan penuh dengan tanah. Wajahnya pun berlumuran tanah sampai ke rambutnya, tapi baginya, Jongin benar benar mempesona.

"YA!~~" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo karena sahabat mungilnya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"eoh? iya.. begitu baek"

"apanya yang begitu sih? Kajja! anak anak sudah berkumpul!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuat Kyungsoo tersadar sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun masuk dalam barisan ekskul mereka, dan ekskul yang lain pun sudah siap siap untu mengikuti acara selanjutnya, kecuali, ekskulnya Jongin. Disaat ekskul yang lain sudah membentuk barisan masing masing, justru ekskulnya Jongin baru selesai melakukan kegiatan mereka, Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang sedang berjalan menuju tendanya dengan pakaian yang super kotor. Kyungsoo tersenyum karena melihat Jongin tertawa bersama temannya, sepertinya ia benar benar menyukai ekskulnya, batin Kyungsoo.

Setelah acara api unggun selesai, Baekhyun buru buru menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke tendanya, bukan karena mengantuk, tapi Baekhyun ingin segera menelepon Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya menemani Baekhyun bertelepon ria bersama Chanyeol, padahal teman temannya sedang berkumpul bernyanyi bersama di luar tenda, jujur saja, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menghabiskan free time yang telah disediakan untuk bergabung dengan teman satu ekskulnya, tapi Baekhyun menghalanginya. Hingga tak terasa waktu semakin larut, satu persatu temannya mulai memasuki tenda mereka dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergegas tidur mengambil selimut dengan jas super tebal yang sudah mereka gunakan sedari tadi untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin malam itu. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, udaranya benar benar dingin, dan Kyungsoo tidak kuat akan hal itu. Kyungsoo terus memaksa matanya terpejam, tapi tetap saja ia tidak tertidur juga, Kyungsoo bahkan membolak balikkan badannya dengan resah.

 _From: Jongin_

 _kau kehilangan slayermu?_

Kyungsoo membuka kembali matanya saat handphonenya bergetar, Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya sebelum akhirnya bangun dan mencari cari slayer ditasnya. Kyungsoo mulai terlihat panik, ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa slayernya hilang setelah membaca pesan dari Jongin, padahal slayer itu akan digunakan untuk pelantikan besok pagi,

 _To: Jongin_

 _bagaimana kau bisa tahu?_

 _From: Jongin_

 _Temui aku di belakang tendamu._

Kyungsoo menoleh melirik teman temannya untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya benar benar sudah tertidur. Kyungsoo keluar dari tendanya dan melirik kanan kiri, berharap tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju belakang tendanya.

"eoh? Jongin?" Kyungsoo melambai lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Jongin karena sedari tadi Jongin menunduk dengan jas yang menutupi tubuh sampai bibirnya, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya,

"Jongin-aah? Kau belum tidur?" bisik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kemudian menyodorkan slayer hitam yang ada digenggamannya pada Kyungsoo.

"ah! gomawoo!" Kyungsoo kegirangan bukan main walaupun harus berteriak sambil berbisik, "kau menemukan dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"entahlah, aku lupa" jawab Jongin terbata bata, sepertinya Jongin kedinginan, "sudah kau masuk ke tenda lagi sana, jangan sampai senior melihat kita" Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya untuk kembali ke tenda, Kyungoo pasrah menuruti Jongin sebelum akhirnya ikut membalas senyuman dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pukul empat pagi**_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terbangun karena senior sudah ribut meneriaki mereka untuk bangun, maka dengan cepat mereka bergegas keluar dan berkumpul dengan teman teman yang lainnya. Tapi Kyungsoo heran, hanya ada dua ekskul yang berkumpul pagi itu, dan satunya lagi, ekskul Jongin. Mungkin yang lain tidak heran kenapa ekskul pecinta alam bangun sepagi itu, sementara ekskul seni? sepertinya itu semua di luar rundown, dan tak ada ekskul lagi yang mengikuti ekskul mereka.

"apa disini ada yang masih terbangun dan keluar tenda lebih dari waktu yang di tentukan semalam? kemudian bertemu dengan anggota ekskul pecinta alam?" tanya ketua pelaksana didepan para juniornya. Kyungsoo mulai gugup, ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dengan dalam, pasti semalam ada yang melihat dia, batinnya. Semuanya terdiam dan menoleh noleh siapa yang tunjuk tangan, maka tanpa perlu menunggu senior bertanya lagi, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya,

"MAJU!" jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang saat melihat senior seniornya menatapnya dengan tajam, begitu pula teman temannya yang mulai meliriknya, termasuk Baekhyun yang cukup terkejut.

"kau tahu bahwa ekskul kita itu tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan ekskul pecinta alam?" tanya seniornya membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Itu adalah rule yang tidak pernah boleh dilanggar. Dan yang kedua, kau keluar tenda dari batas yang sudah ditentukan"

"ne, aku salah." Kyungsoo meminta maaf.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo dibawa pergi oleh para senior disaat yang sama anggota lain boleh kembali ke tenda mereka masing masing, Baekhyun mulai panik dan bingung sendirian, ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"kau harus naik keatas bukit itu, kemudian turun lagi selambat lambatnya pukul lima kurang lima belas"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dalam, ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa dia harus menerima resikonya, tapi apa hukumannya tidak cukup keterlaluan? Memang bukan seperti mendaki gunung yang tinggi, tapi bukit yang biasa disebut kebun teh ini cukup tinggi juga dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dan jalannya berliku liku, Kyungsoo pikir akan cukup memusingkan. Dan pukul lima kurang lima belas? Ayolah, ini sudah jam empat lewat lima belas, itu artinya ia harus naik dan turun dalam waktu tiga puluh menit? Itu berarti Kyungsoo harus berlari, berjalan saja pasti sungguh melelahkan, apalagi kalau harus berlari? Kyungsoo ingin marah, tapi ia bisa apa?

Dengan langkah pasti, Kyungsoo memulai perjalanannya dengan berlari, ia tidak tahu lagi apa tiga puluh menit cukup untuk mengitari kebun teh itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Jongin juga dicaci maki, bahkan lebih parah. ia bahkan ditarik paksa oleh seniornya menghadap senior Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Jongin memohon pada Jongdae dan Minseok untuk memahami maksudnya semalam, berhubung mereka sudah saling kenal dekat. Jongdae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani langsung Jongin menghadap senior Kyungsoo tersebut,

"YA! Ini salahku! Bukan salah pria itu!" Jongin membentak senior Kyungsoo, tetapi para senior itu malah menatap tajam Jongin yang notabene hanyalah seorang junior.

"Apa begini caramu mendidik juniormu? membentak senior lain, begitu?" tanya senior Kyungsoo pada Jongdae yang berdiri disampin Jongin.

"tapi kau terlalu berlebihan menghukum juniormu, ekskulmu tidak seharusnya memberi hukuman begitu" jawab Jongdae dengan santai.

"Ya! Kau mengajak bertengkar?"

Jongdae hanya berdecih, sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengoceh lagi karena sudah pukul lima pagi tapi Kyungsoo tak kembali juga, bahkan sudah lebih lima belas menit dari waktu yang di tentukan, Kyungsoo pun sudah tak tampak lagi dari pandangan mereka.

"Apa kalian menjamin kesehatan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan panik, tapi para senior itu diam saja tak menjawab, raut mereka pun sudah mulai ikut panik.

"YA! Kalian benar benar sudah gila!" teriak Jongin,

Setelah menatap tajam para seniornya Kyungsoo, Jongin buru buru berlari ke atas bukit untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **Hai.**

 **aku**

 **bingung**

 **banget**

 **ngelanjutinnya**

 **apa masih ada yang tertarik sama school life?**

 **hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 4** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]  
**

Disisi lain, Jongin juga dicaci maki, bahkan lebih parah. ia bahkan ditarik paksa oleh seniornya menghadap senior Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Jongin memohon pada Jongdae dan Minseok untuk memahami maksudnya semalam, berhubung mereka sudah saling kenal dekat. Jongdae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani langsung Jongin menghadap senior Kyungsoo tersebut,

"YA! Ini salahku! Bukan salah pria itu!" Jongin membentak senior Kyungsoo, tetapi para senior itu malah menatap tajam Jongin yang notabene hanyalah seorang junior.

"Apa begini caramu mendidik juniormu? membentak senior lain, begitu?" tanya senior Kyungsoo pada Jongdae yang berdiri disamping Jongin.

"tapi kau terlalu berlebihan menghukum juniormu, ekskulmu tidak seharusnya memberi hukuman begitu" jawab Jongdae dengan santai.

"Ya! Kau mengajak bertengkar?"

Jongdae hanya berdecih, sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengoceh lagi karena sudah pukul lima pagi tapi Kyungsoo tak kembali juga, bahkan sudah lebih lima belas menit dari waktu yang di tentukan, Kyungsoo pun sudah tak tampak lagi dari pandangan mereka.

"Apa kalian menjamin kesehatan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan panik, tapi para senior itu diam saja tak menjawab, raut mereka pun sudah mulai ikut panik.

"YA! Kalian benar benar sudah gila!" teriak Jongin,

Setelah menatap tajam para seniornya Kyungsoo, Jongin buru buru berlari ke atas bukit untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari lari dengan panik mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo,

"KYUNGSOO-AAAHHH!" teriak Jongin sambil terengah engah, pria itu mendapati Kyungsoo sedang tersungkur dan menjongkokkan dirinya di tengah tengah perjalanannya, Kyungsoo bahkan terus berusaha berjalan jongkok menuruni bukit, Kyungsoo memegang dadanya dan bernafas dengan susah payah.

"YA! GWAENCHANAA?!" Jongin meraih kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menggengamnya, raut wajah Jongin semakin panik melihat kulit Kyungsoo yang memerah, pupil matanya membesar, dan Kyungsoo kesulitan bernafas. Tatapan dan tingkahnya pun seperti orang bingung, Jongin buru buru memegang tangannya dan merasakan denyut nadinya,

"kau hipotermia?!" tanya Jongin dengan panik setelah merasakan denyut nadi Kyungsoo yang lemah dan tak beraturan, Jongin yakin sekali dari semua gejalanya, pasti Kyungsoo mengalami hipotermia. Tapi, percuma saja Jongin bertanya, Kyungsoo tidak akan menjawab karena Kyungsoo benar benar sudah tidak bisa menyesuaikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri saat itu, buru buru Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendong tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu turun dari bukit, Jongin bahkan berlari agar keadaan Kyungsoo cepat dan segera ditangani.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Admirer**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae berteriak memangil para petugas kesehatan untuk segera mempersiapkan tandu setelah melihat Jongin berlari menuruni bukit sambil menggendong Kyungsoo, para anggota ekskul palang merah remaja pun turun andil membantu para petugas kesehatan yang memang sudah disediakan sekolah. Jongin berlari mengiringi tandu yang membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menuju ruang kesehatan yang sudah disediakan, Jongdae pun berlari menyusul Jongin tanpa mempedulikan senior Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya ikut mengejar tubuh Kyungsoo juga. Mata Jongin memerah saat para perawat mulai menangani kondisi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo benar benar sudah pingsan dan kekurangan oksigen.

"DIA KEKURANGAN OKSIGEN! PANGGIL AMBULANS DAN SIAPKAN OKSIGEN!" teriak salah satu perawat membuat para perawat yang lain buru buru mengambil oksigen. Disaat para perawat itu sibuk menyiapkan tabung oksigen, perawat yang sedang mengontrol kondisi pernafasan Kyungsoo berteriak lagi,

"NAFASNYA BERHENTI?!"

Jongin tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah mempelajari banyak mengenai hipotermia di ekskulnya, sebelum terlambat Jongin buru buru membantu pernafasan Kyungsoo dengan memberinya nafas buatan sampai tabung oksigen siap sedia digunakan. Bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga kali Jongin memberikan nafasnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tetap tidak putus asa.

"pernafasannya sudah kembali normal" ujar sang perawat pada perawat lainnya setelah Jongin susah payah memberikan nafas buatan.

Jongin kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, ia tahu disaat saat seperti ini cara membantu penderita hipotermia adalah dengan menghangatkan tubuh mereka, dan lebih efektif jika kita melakukan kontak langsung dari kulit ke kulit, Jongdae bahkan buru buru berlari kembali ke tenda mengambil selimut untuk menutupi perut dan kepala Kyungsoo kemudian Minseok ikut menyiapkan handuk kering yang dihangatkan untuk mengompres Kyungsoo. Selama itu pula, Jongin tetap memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring lemah itu, lama, cukup lama hingga membuat para perawat memundurkan tubuh mereka dan membiarkan Jongin menghangatkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongdae dan Minseok pun yang baru datang lagi menghentikan niat mereka sebentar untuk menyelimuti dan mengompres Kyungsoo, mereka sama sama menatapi Jongin yang terus membungkukkan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasur rawat. Setelah dirasa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo tidak terlalu dingin, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, Jongdae dan Minseok menghampiri.

"is he okay now?" tanya Jongdae membuat Jongin mengangguk dengan mata merahnya. Minseok buru buru menyelimuti perut dan kepala Kyungsoo, kemudian ia membiarkan Jongin meraih handuk yang sudah dihangatkan kemudian meletakkannya diatas dada Kyungsoo.

Mengingat hipotermia membutuhkan penanganan medis darurat, maka setelahnya Kyungsoo benar benar harus ditangani serius setelah mobil ambulans datang. Darah Kyungsoo harus segera dihangatkan dengan mesin hemodialisis, dan Kyungsoo juga harus menghirup oksigen yang sudah dilembapkan atau dihangatkan melalui masker dan selang. Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan lagi kegiatan ekskulnya.

Jongin menghadap kepada para senior dan wali pembina ekskulnya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya disaat yang lain sudah memulai pelantikan mereka, Jongin diinterogasi ini dan itu oleh pembina ekskulnya. Bukannya mendapatkan apresiasi, Jongin mendapat hukuman habis habisan, Jongin melakukan pelantikannya sendirian, terpisah dari anggota lainnya. Memang, pagi tadi Jongin baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, tapi kesalahan ya tetap kesalahan, mereka tetap menghukum Jongin karena kejadian semalam yang menyebabkan pertengkaran yang semakin parah antara ekskulnya dan ekskul Kyungsoo. Jongin pasrah menerimanya, karena memang itu sudah resikonya walaupun sebenarnya Jongin hanya berniat baik mengembalikan slayer Kyungsoo malam itu. Sementara Baekhyun, ia bingung dan khawatir diwaktu yang sama, saat ia harus fokus pada pelantikannya, tapi ia malah terus memikirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Senior senior yang tadi membawa Kyungsoo pun belum terlihat kembali walaupun ia dan seluruh teman teman satu ekskulnya sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo pingsan seturunnya dari bukit. Baekhyun mengalami masa masa yang sulit dalam pelantikannya yang dia lakukan sendirian tanpa Kyungsoo walaupun pelantikan ekskul seni tidak berlangsung lama layaknya ekskul pecinta alam.

"Baekhyun-aaah, memangnya Kyungsoo semalam melakukan apa? Apa benar dia keluar tenda?" tanya teman temannya penasaran saat pelantikan baru saja berakhir. Baekhyun menutup kupingnya karena sedari tadi teman temannya tiada henti bertanya mengenai Kyungsoo, padahal ia belum menjawab sama sekali.

"YAAA! Kalian ini tukang gosip! Aku saja semalam sudah tertidur, mana aku tahu Kyungsoo keluar tenda atau tidak." Baekhyun buru buru pergi dari gerombolan temannya yang _kepo_ itu.

"eisshhh kayak sendirinya tidak tukang gosip saja..." jawab yang lain dengan ketus karena Baekhyun tidak menceritakan sedikitpun sesuatu yang mereka ingin tahu.

Baekhyun akhirnya diperbolehkan mengunjungi Kyungsoo yang sedang istirahat di ruangan kesehatan setelah pengobatannya selesai dilakukan. Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, ia bahkan mendapati senior seniornya berdiri di ruangan tersebut, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, sang pembina datang dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun, ia bertanya pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun akhirnya ditinggal seorang diri setelah senior seniornya dibawa keluar oleh sang pembina, entah untuk apa, tapi yang Baekhyun tahu, sang pembina sempat mengomel setelah para senior itu menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan jujur saja, Baekhyun juga terkejut mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo hipotermia diatas bukit saat menjalani hukuman para seniornya itu.

"KYUNG?" Baekhyun berteriak spontan saat Kyungsoo tiba tiba mengerjapkan matanya. Disaat yang sama, Jongdae dan Minseok datang membawakan air, gelas dan termos.

"Kyungsoo-aah! kau sudah sadar?" Minseok buru buru menyodorkan segelas air hangat pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meminumnya dengan mata yang masih sayu.

"kemana seniormu?" tanya Jongdae.

"mereka tadi keluar bersama pembina ekskul dan menitipkan Kyungsoo padaku" jawab Baekhyun pelan, ia bingung setengah mati, kenapa malah seniornya Chanyeol yang repot repot mengurus Kyungsoo, seniornya yang lain pun bahkan belum datang mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Memang sih, sebelum pelantikan berakhir, para junior diminta untuk bergegas mandi dan merapikan barang barang mereka karena sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang setelah makan siang, jadi, pasti semuanya sibuk sekali, dan mungkin senior senior yang lain justru sedang berkumpul mendiskusikan masalah Kyungsoo, atau bahkan mereka semua sedang ditatar oleh sang pembina sekarang. Sangat disayangkan, meskipun mereka semua tahu Kyungsoo sedang tidak sadarkan diri, tapi, apa salahnya teman temannya itu mengunjungi Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum mandi?

Baekhyun pada akhirnya dengan hormat meminta sang pembina membiarkan dia dan Kyungsoo pulang dengan mobil pribadi sekolah, tentu saja sang pembina mengiyakan. Sementara Jongin? Jongin kali itu benar benar pasrah dengan waktu yang dia punya, ia tahu, ia tidak akan mungkin sempat lagi menemui Kyungsoo sebelum pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak tumbangnya tubuh Kyungsoo di kegiatan excamp, Kyungsoo diminta dokternya untuk bedrest dan tidak melakukan kegiatan sekolah dulu untuk beberapa hari. Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa bosan, terlebih lagi, sekarang ia dan ketiga sahabatnya sudah tidak melakukan kerja kelompok bersama, kata Baekhyun, sekaran ekskul sudah sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan untuk demo ekskul, makanya Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah sulit untuk diajak berkumpul. Tapi, kesetiaan baekhyun sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, setiap pulang ekskul sore hari, Baekhyun pasti langsung menjenguk Kyungsoo, untuk sekedar bercerita apa yang terjadi dikelasnya, di ekskulnya, bahkan untuk menjelaskan kembali pelajaran yang baru ia pelajari hari itu, walaupun berakhir pada Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengajari Baekhyun.

"Jongin sekarang duduk di tempatmu..." ujar Baekhyun sambil dengan santainya menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur — disamping Kyungsoo — yang terbaring tertutup selimut.

"tentu saja, masa dibiarkan kosong" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"dan... kau tahu? Jongin dicengi habis habisan oleh teman teman ekskulnya saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Jongin menyimpan sesuatu yang lucu didompetnya?"

"o? apa itu?"

"gantungan yang berisi foto fotonya hahahahahaha..." Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab ujaran Baekhyun,

"kenapa ditaruh di didompet? itu kan gantungan, harusnya dia gantung di tas" ujar Kyungsoo penasaran, jujur saja, maksud dari kalimat Kyungsoo adalah ingin tahu alasan Jongin menyimpan gantungan pemberiannya itu.

"ne, tadinya mau dia gantung di tasnya bahkan dia melakukannya didepanku dan Chanyeol, tiba tiba dia membatalkan niatnya, katanya itu adalah kado spesial makanya lebih baik disimpan di tempat yang aman, begitu..."

 **Deg.**

Jantung Kyungsoo hampir berhenti berdetak sejenak, bagi secret admirer, sekedar mendengar tentangnya dari orang lain adalah hal yang manis. Kyungsoo menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum tiada henti di balik selimut.

"hmm... sebenarnya dari siapa sih gantungan itu? Apa dari seseorang yang katanya mulai mendekati Jongin itu, ya?" gumam Baekhyun sendirian untuk menggoda sahabatnya, dan ucapannya itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo bergegas membuka selimutnya dan membelalakkan matanya,

"NUGUNDEEE?"

"Ah! Aku sedikit lupa, namanya... pokoknya dia dari kelas bilingual, Kyung!"

"Dia dekat dengan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"i dont think so, tapi orang orang bilang begitu, atau mungkin karena pria itu yang terlalu agresif ya..."

Kyungsoo diam kembali, benar benar moodbreaker... Kyungsoo sudah nyaman sekali dengan statusnya yang digosipi orang orang bahwa dia dan Jongin ada _'sesuatu'_ , kenapa harus ada orang yang berusaha menggeser posisinya. Mungkin itulah tidak enaknya menjadi _'bukan siapa siapa'_ , _kau tak pernah berhak memiliki._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CHUKKAEEEEE! Kau lolos ke final Kyungsoo-aaaahhhhhhhhh" Baekhyun buru buru memeluk Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang memasuki ruang kelasnya, Kyungsoo sempat kaget karena ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk lagi setelah bedrest cukup lama dirumah. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dengan senyumnya yang tertahan, Baekhyun buru buru memberi tahu website pengumuman yang sedang ia buka pada Kyungsoo, mereka bahkan masih setia berdiri didekat pintu kelas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga dan bahagia, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke kursi mereka dengan wajah sumringah. Tentu saja, datangnya Kyungsoo ke kelas membuat kelas ramai bertanya bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo menatap kursi kosong di belakangnya, sepertinya Jongin belum datang, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berhasil menarik tas Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo berjalan duluan menuju ruang ekskulnya dilantai atas,

"temani aku dulu sebentar ke kantiiinnnnn!" Baekhyun membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dengan paksa dengan menyeret tas ransel yang sedang Kyungsoo jinjing. Kyungsoo memberontak dan terus mengatakan _'andwae'_ , jujur saja Kyungsoo lebih suka ditarik paksa ke perpustakaan daripada ke kantin, di kantin hanya penuh dengan penggosip dan berakhir ditatapi dari bawah sampai atas jika bertemu dengan orang orang disana.

"Baekhyun-aaahh, shireoooooo!" Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya berlawanan dari arah tarikan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bahkan merengek rengek seperti anak kecil yang ditarik eommanya pulang saat sedang asik bermain. Tapi, rengekkan Kyungsoo berhenti begitu saja saat Kyungsoo melihat pria berkulit tan favoritnya berjalan menyeberangi lapangan menuju kantin. Kyungsoo terdiam, ia pikir kali ini tidak apa apa datang ke kantin.

Baekhyun melihat heran sahabatnya yang tiba tiba saja diam tak bersuara, Kyungsoo bahkan dengan pasrah ditarik tubuhnya oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut aku membeli jus, kau tunggu saja aku disini" pinta Baekhyun tepat didepan pintu masuk kantin, "tapi, jangan berani berani meninggalkanku, ne!"

Kyungsoo mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun, setidaknya Jongin akan melewati pintu kantin dan bertemu dengannya, batin Kyungsoo.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, ia tidak mengerti lagi, padahal Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggun Jongin dari balik pintu kantin, tapi lebih membuat berdebar lagi, saat Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakiknya menuju pintu kantin, Kyungsoo langsung pura pura menunduk tak melihat Jongin.

"eoh? kau sedang apa disini?" beberapa menit setelah melihat Jongin berjalan ke arahnya, Jongin keluar dari kantin dan melihat pria mungil itu berdiri sendirian.

"hehe menunggu Baekhyun..."

"aaahh begitu~~~" jawab Jongin,

Kyungsoo memutar pikirannya dengan cepat, sungguh hatinya gugup, tapi saat itu Kyungsoo memang benar benar ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Jongin,

"Jongin-aah, jamkkaman..." Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya menahan Jongin sebelum Jongin berpamitan pergi, Kyungsoo buru buru membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ingin ia berikan pada pria yang sudah menghantui hari harinya tersebut.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan tiga kertas yang Jongin berikan saat ulang tahunnya, dan kertas itu masih kosong,

"eoh? kenapa tidak tertulis apapun disini?" tanya Jongin heran setelah meraih ketiga kertas kecil yang tak bertuliskan apa apa, hanya ada tulisan _'For Kyungsoo'_ diatas kanannya dan gambar baby bear kecil transparan diujung bawahnya,

"hmmmm... aku ingin memberikannya padamu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau telah menolongku saat aku hipotermia."

Jongin terdiam, kemudian menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis,

"ne gwaenchana, yang menolongmu itu para perawat dan anak anak palang merah, aku hanya membawamu turun saja dari bukit."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, memang ia ingin berterima kasih untuk itu saja karena seingat dia, Jongin menemukannya ditengah bukit, kemudian Jongin memeluknya, memegang pipinya, menggenggam tangannya, dan menggendong tubuhnya. Setelahnya, ia tidak sadarkan diri, tapi, entahlah, ia seperti mengingat sedikit tentang Jongin saat ia pingsan, tapi Kyungsoo pikir itu hanya sekedar mimpi.

"ne, kalau begitu, ambil saja tiga voucher ulang tahunku ini, aku bingung harus ku apakan, ku pikir sepuluh itu terlalu banyak, hehehe" Kyungsoo cengengesan.

"kau mengembalikannya padaku, atau memberikannya untuk kemudian kau kabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Jongin dengan pelan.

"ani, aku memberikannya padamu, kau bisa menulis permintaanmu selain mobil, rumah, apartemen..."

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo,

Saat itu juga, Jongin buru buru mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku bajunya, ia menulis disalah satu kertasnya,

Melihat itu, Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati, entah apa yang akan Jongin tulis untuknya.

"jangan dibuka sekarang, kau bisa membukanya nanti sesampainya dirumah, hehehehe" ucap Jongin sambil meletakan kertas yang baru saja ia tulis ke dalam saku baju Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menanggapi Jongin, manis, sangat manis.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum bahkan sampai Jongin berpamitan lagi padanya untuk kembali ke ruang ekskul.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran sambil menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari tau apa yang membuat Kyungsoo senyum senyum sendiri,

"ani! Kajja!" Kyungsoo dengan semangat menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ruang ekskul mereka.

Setelah dua hari satu malam kegiatan excamp akhirnya berakhir, rutinitas sekolah mereka kembali berjalan seperti biasa, tapi Kyungsoo harus menyiapkan diri lebih ekstra setiap berkumpul ekskul kali ini, karena ia merasa malu dan tidak enak hati dengan teman teman dan senior ekskulnya semenjak hipotermia yang dia alami tempo lalu. Padahal, mungkin karena alasan itu juga, senior seniornya jadi bersikap baik sekali pada Kyungsoo, bahkan mungkin mereka semua yang merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyungsoo.

"Cih! Kalau saja kau tahu, Kyung..." decih Baekhyun sepulang ekskul.

"tau apa, baek?"

"ani, lupakan. Aku hanya heran saja dengan senior senior ekskul kita itu, sebenarnya mereka semua itu baik sih, tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengesalkan menurutku.

"eoh? nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"yang kemarin menghukummu, aku rasa, dia ada maksud tertentu."

"ah! kau ini suudzon saja sih Baek. sudah lupakan! ayo pulang, kita harus belajar, sebentar lagi kita ujian kenaikan kelas dan besok tes penentuan jurusan, kau mau jadi anak IPS?"

"memang aku mau jadi anak IPS, aku kan tidak pintar sepertimu, tidak suka kimia, tidak suka fisikaa, tidak suka biologi kecuali sistem reproduksi"

"eiiishhhh~~~ makanya jadi anak IPA biar kau belajar sistem reproduksi!"

"tanpa jadi anak IPA aku sudah mengerti mengenai sistem reproduksi"

"hish, dasar otak kotor!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berlari menuruni tangga sekolahnya, "YAAA!" baekhyun teriak dengan cemprengnya sambil mengejar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat namja cantiknya itu dari depan ruang ekskulnya yang masih satu koridor dengan ruangan ekskul seni,

"o? kau tersnyum juga?" tanya Chanyeol saat menoleh pada Jongin disampingnya,

"ani, kata siapa?" Jongin menjawab dengan nada tinggi kemudian membalikkan badannya menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol melihat Jongin dengan heran,

"YAUDAH BIASA AJA NGGA USAH NGEGAS DASAR ITEM!"

"DASAR CAPLANG!" balas Jongin masih sambil berjalan menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol kemudian menuruni tangga.

Sejak saat itu, saat mereka sebentar lagi mendekati ujian kenaikan kelas dan mempersiapkan demo ekskul untuk awal tahun ajaran baru, mereka sudah tak saling berkumpul lagi dan hanya bisa saling sekedar menatap dari kejauhan. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bisa terus bermesra bersama walau sesekali Baekhyun harus pasrah karena Chanyeol disibukkan dengan kegiatan ekskulnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo, ia bahkan harus melanjutkan lomba menyanyi yang ia ikuti kemarin—yang syukurnya lolos ke tahap selanjutnya—dan Kyungsoo harus terus berlatih untuk persiapan finalnya. Sementara Jongin, tidak ada bedanya, ia sibuk mengikuti lomba mendayung bulan depan—setelah ujian kenaikan kelas—tapi ia sudah mulai berlatih dari sejak pulang excamp. Jadi, bisa dibilang, alasan mereka tidak bisa berkumpul walau bahkan sehari saja adalah karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sama sama sibuk mengurus lomba mereka. Bahkan, bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, untuk bercanda di kelas saja sulit sekali, mereka benar benar mencoba profesional untuk fokus juga pada studi mereka.

 ** _'Chukkae, semangat untuk finalmu! Jaga kesehatan dan belajarlah yang baik! permintaan utamaku, kau harus menang!'_**

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bahagia bukan main, ia bahkan menempelkan kertas tersebut di kaca kamarnya.

 _Aku tahu, ini bisa saja kalimat semangat dari seorang sahabat._

 _Tapi, ku pikir akan berbeda jika kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya._

Kyungsoo menguatkan dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya, ia tidak boleh terlalu merasa ke-geer-an terhadap sikap Jongin padanya, karena kenyataannnya mereka hanyalah bersahabat. Tapi setidaknya, Jongin menyemangati dirinya, karena Kyungsoo tahu, sebentar lagi akan sulit sekali bagi mereka untuk berkomunikasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYUNG! PENGUMUMANNYA SUDAH KELUAR!" teriak baekhyun saat Kyungsoo baru saja datang dari perpustakaan memasuki ruang kelas. Melihat Baekhyun memegang surat yang berisi pengumuman jurusan, Kyungsoo buru buru lari menuju mejanya dan meraih surat yang terletak diatas binder hitamnya. Kyungsoo pelan pelan membuka surat tersebut,

"AH! Kau pasti masuk kelas IPA!" Baekhyun bahkan sudah berdecih sebelum Kyungsoo melihat suratnya sendiri.

"YASSSHHHH!" Kyungsoo _'ber-yes-ria'_ setelah melihat hasil tes jurusannya, ia dengan santainya duduk di kursinya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"TUH KAAAAAN! Chanyeol juga masuk kelas IPA loh!"

"Jinjjaaa?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, tapi kalau dipikir pikir, passion Chanyeol memang di IPA sih, dia terlihat lebih suka kimia atau fisika dibandingkan sejarah.

"memangnyaa kau saja yang pintar" celetuk Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo sambil bermanja ria dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo berdecih. Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin yang sedari tadi setia duduk dikursinya, tiba tiba melewati Kyungsoo dan Chanbaek begitu saja menuju keluar kelas, Kyungsoo menatap punggung pria berkulit tan itu sampai ia menghilang dari sudut pintu. Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hatinya, Jongin sebenarnya masuk jurusan apa? padahal, apa salahnya ia langsung bertanya Jongin? atau pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi kali ini sulit sekali mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar menyebut nama Jongin didepan orang lain.

 ** _Bel istirahat masuk berbunyi,_**

Seorang guru bimbingan konseling memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Sebenarnya, guru pria yang satu ini—dia juga _gay anyway_ —adalah guru yang paling sering menggoda pasangan Kaisoo dan Chanbaek dikelas, begitu kira kira teman sekelas memanggil mereka. Guru bernama Shin Dong ini tiba tiba memanggil Chanyeol dan Jongin maju ke depan kelas, entahlah, kalian pasti tahu bahwa pasti ada saja guru disekolah yang—bisa dibilang _'kurang kerjaan'_ — nah salah satu contohnya ini nih, biasanya, sebelum atau setelah pelajaran dimulai, ia akan sedikit bercanda dengan muridnya, bahkan terkadang ditengah pelajaran, dan yang selalu jadi korban bullyannya adalah pasangan Kaisoo dan Chanbaek. Katanya sih, berhubung sebentar lagi mau kenaikan kelas, makanya ia meminta Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk maju ke depan kelas dan mengutarakan bagaimana perasaan mereka. Tentu saja itu hal yang mudah bagi Chanyeol, ia dan Baekhyun bahkan sudah pacaran. Chanyeol bahkan mengeluarkan banyak kegombalannya hari itu didepan kelas, dan pastinya hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu dan teman teman sekelas tertawa geli sekaligus ber _'cie-cie'_ ria untuk mereka.

Setelah Chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya, Jongin terlihat panik bukan main menghadap ke arah gurunya itu, ia bahkan seperti memohon sesuatu, bahkan teman teman sekelas menunggunya dengan sangat lama hingga kelas menjadi sangat berisik. Kyungsoo tak menoleh sama sekali, ia menundukkan wajahnya memainkan pulpen warna warni diatas kertas sedari tadi. Kyungsoo berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya, atau setidaknya membawa pikirannya kemana saja asal jangan melihat Jongin dan mendengarkan perkataannya didepan kelas, Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo saat pada akhirnya Jongin menghadap ke teman temannya dan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kyungsoo tetap didunianya sendiri, ia sepertinya berhasil membawa pikirannya pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dan mendengar tawa histeris teman teman dikelasnya, saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, saat itu juga Jongin melewati tubuh Kyungsoo dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kyungsoo-aah..." baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan lirih,

"MWO?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dengan tatapan bingung ke arah Baekhyun, teman temannya kini tertawa dan menoleh ke arahnya sampai akhirnya guru mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mulai membahas kisi kisi ujian. Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa konsentrasi selama jam pelajaran sampai waktu pulang sekolah tiba, Kyungsoo sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang teman temannya tertawakan, ia tahu, itu pasti hal yang menyakitkan untuknya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun, tapi mana mungkin selama Jongin duduk dibelakangnya ia bertanya seperti itu, Jongin bahkan tak bersuara sejak tadi.

"Kyung..." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang saat Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke luar ruang kelas. Baekhyun memang sengaja menunggu Kyungsoo merapikan tasnya setelah mencatat banyak tulisan dari papan tulis dan Kyungsoo memang selalu pulang paling terakhir hingga kelas sudah sepi tak berpenghuni.

"kenapa Baek?" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"kau sakit hati?" dua namja cantik itu kini berhadap hadapan.

"sakit hati karena apa?"

"Jongin..."

"aaahh~ memang.. Jongin... bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu, sejujurnya lebih baik ia tidak tahu, karena jawabannya pasti menyakitkan, tapi Kyungsoo juga penasaran, setidaknya ia punya satu acuan untuk melanjutkan bagaimana perasaannya.

"Jongin bilang... dia... tidak mempunyai hubungan apa apa denganmu..." ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, Kyungsoo terdiam, sungguh! itu hal sepele dan itu adalah kenyataan, tapi rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Kyungsoo menahan sesak didadanya, dia tidak mungkin menangis, kan? Memangnya dia siapa?

"aha...haaa...haaa...haaa... lalu kenapa Baek? itu kan memang benar" Kyungsoo menghibur dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa, "KAJJAA! Ayo pulang! Belajar yang rajin, kita kan sebentar lagi mau ujian, ehehehe" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Baekhyun kemudian berjalan duluan mendahului sahabatnya yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya itu.

"Kyung..." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo,

"apalagi baekkkkkk" mata Kyungsoo kali ini berkaca kaca,

"aku tahu perasaanmu, berhentilah menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri, aku ini sahabatmu.."

"aku tidak kenapa kenapa Baek. apa menurutmu aku menginginkan Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih? Apakah Jongin harus mengatakan bahwa aku dengannya mempunyai hubungan spesial? Tidak, kan? Kenyataannya memang begitu, mau diapakan lagi. Ayo lupakan masalah ini!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa sekuat itu, jika dia mau, dia bisa saja menumpahkan airmatanya didepan Baekhyun saat itu juga. Memang benar, Kyungsoo menginginkan Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih, mengatakan bahwa mereka punya hubungan spesial, tapi Kyungsoo juga sadar kenyataannya tidak begitu. Semua hal yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongin menyukai dirinya adalah teorinya sendiri, tingkah Jongin begini dan begitu, malu, peduli, marah, khawatir, Kyungsoo pikir ia hanya melebih lebihkan presepsinya. Jongin menolongnya, memeluknya, menggendongnya, Kyungsoo harus berpikir dua kali dan menyatakan bahwa semua itu adalah sikap baik Jongin sebagai seorang teman, bukan karena perasaan seperti yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Apa Kyungsoo harus membenci Jongin? tentu saja tidak, tapi, apa sepantasnya Jongin mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan apa apa didepan umum? Membuat orang orang menertawakan dirinya? Padahal, Jongin harusnya mengatakan setidaknya bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo berhubungan baik sebagai seorang teman, tentu saja itu jauh lebih terhormat dan lebih menghargai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, ia menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan sendu.

 _who am i?_

 _aku pikir kau juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku_

 _jika tidak... setidaknya jangan biarkan orang lain tahu. Karena jika mereka tahu, aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu_

 _Kau tahu? menjadi 'bukan siapa siapa' itu adalah hal paling sulit dalam mencintai_

 _Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya, karena, kau benar benar sudah mengunci pintu hatiku, Jongin-aah._

 _Apa pikirmu mudah untuk mengusirmu keluar dari hati ini?_

 _Denyut nadi ku pun tahu bahwa jantungku hampir berhenti bekerja setiap melihat tingkahmu, atau berdegup kencang saat kau baru saja ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata._

 _Mungkin waktunya terlalu sebentar untuk menetapkanmu sebagai pemilik hati,_

 _Jika diibaratkan dengan buku, mungkin bab satu belum selesai,_

 _Atau mungkin baru kata pengantar._

 _tapi inilah aku,_

 _aku mudah mencintai,_

 _tapi tak mudah membiarkannya pergi._

 _Jadi, bagaimana aku mengartikan hatiku sekarang?_

Kyungsoo mulai terisak, ia memeluk bantal dan benar benar menumpahkan airmatanya, membasahi halaman baru yang baru saja ia buka, bukan untuk bercerita tentang bahagia, tapi untuk menandai perihnya menjadi pengagum rahasia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 5 pagi**

"KYUNGSOO-AAAHHH IREONAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun dari luar kamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah biasa seperti itu setiap minggu pagi, kalau tidak begitu mereka akan gagal lari pagi karena Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk bangun siang setiap minggu, tapi entah apa alasannya, sejak pacaran dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun setiap minggu pasti bangun pagi dan semangat untuk senam dan lari pagi, padahal di hari biasa ia sering telat datang ke sekolah. Eomma dan appa Kyungsoo juga sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan Baekhyun itu.

"Sepertinya sekarang kegiatan sekolah kalian melelahkan, ya? Kyungsoo hampir setiap hari pulang sore, bahkan malam. Kyungsoo tidak keluar kamar sejak pulang sekolah kemarin, Baek. Coba bangunkan! pasti dia kelelahan..." Baekhyun termenung, ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, apa Kyungsoo galau? atau benar karena kelelahan? Dia kan sibuk latihan menyanyi, batinnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia tertidur masih dengan pakaian sekolah, matanya terasa berat dan... sembap. Kyungsoo memperhatikan matanya yang bengkak didepan kaca, ia menghela nafasnya lagi, bahkan setelah bangun tidur, perasaan sakit di hatinya masih terasa.

"TUNGGU DIDEPAN! AKU GANTI BAJU DULUUU!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya saat mendengar lagi suara Baekhyun memanggil dan menggedor pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo biasanya langsung membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tapi, kali ini Kyungsoo tidak mau Baekhyun melihat mata sembapnya. Kyungsoo buru buru mengganti pakaiannya dan mencari kacamata miliknya, setidaknya kacamata akan menutupi sembapnya, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun duduk diruang tamu bersama Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi. Entah kenapa melihat Chanyeol membuatnya ingat pada Jongin, mereka biasanya selalu bermain berempat, tapi sekali lagi, memangnya Jongin siapanya Kyungsoo? ia tak bisa seenaknya meminta Jongin untuk ikut lari pagi bersama layaknya Baekhyun meminta pada Chanyeol untuk selalu ikut dengannya.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan keluar rumahnya melewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk diatas sofa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun heran, kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo-aah? kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berlari disamping Kyungsoo.

"kenapa? tidak kenapa kenapa" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"kau marah dan kesal dengan Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"ani, untuk apa aku marah"

"Jongin tidak bermaksud mengatakan begitu" jelas Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mulai berjalan santai sebelum menjawab,

"apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia tahu, pasti sahabat mungilnya itu penasaran juga.

"jawab dulu, kau marah atau tidak?"

"yaa... gimana ya, masalahnya itu ya kenapa dia harus bilang 'tidak punya hubungan apa apa' didepan umum? memangnya tidak bisa sekedar mengatakan, 'aku dan Kyungsoo berteman baik' yaa kan?"

"dia itu disuruh Kyung..."

"ah sudahlah... tidak perlu dibahas lagi aku malas"

"Kyungsoo-aah dengarkan dulu penjelasannya..." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memaksanya mendengarkan perkataannya,

"Chanyeol-aaah... aku bukan siapa siapanya. Berhentilah menjelaskan semuanya. Setelah aku mendengar penjalasanmu pun tidak akan ada yang berubah antara aku dan Jongin" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Chanyeol kemudian buru buru berlari lagi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa sih Chanyeol memaksa!" Kyungsoo menggumam sendirian sambil berlari. Tentu saja hal itu membuyarkan pikiran dan tekad Kyungsoo untuk menyadari bahwa Jongin benar benar _tidak_ menyukainya, tapi penjelasan Chanyeol barusan membuat Kyungsoo berteori lagi, apa benar kata Chanyeol? Dan... apakah Jongin menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada sahabatnya itu? Kyungsoo semakin berpikir, kalau mereka tidak merasakan hal yang sama, merasakan bahwa mereka punya hubungan spesial, untuk apa Jongin menjelaskan masalah ini pada Chanyeol? bukankah harusnya Jongin membiarkan saja kejadian kemarin karena memang kenyataannya Jongin tidak merasakan sesuatu yang lebih diantara mereka?

Kyungsoo mengacak ngacak rambutnya dengan kasar setelah menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir jalan. Ia menunduk,

"kau bisa menggunakan voucher ulang tahunmu untuk meminta penjelasan padaku"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya setelah melihat kaki seseorang didepan kakinya kala ia menunduk, dan mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya, hati Kyungsoo berdegup kencang,

"kau marah?" Jongin berada didepan tubuhnya sekarang, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo merasakan waktu terhenti.

Kyungsoo melewati tubuh Jongin setelah tersadar penuh, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin malas. pria mungil itu mulai berlari santai lagi dan meninggalkan Jongin pergi,

"heyyy~~ Sonsaengnim memaksa ku untuk mengatakan itu." ucap Jongin sambil berlari dibelakang Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berlari,

"kau sedang berusaha menjatuhkan gurumu sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kesal, Jongin terkekeh geli tanpa suara dibelakang tubuh mungil itu. Jongin mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo,

"ani... memang dia menyuruhku begitu, jika aku tidak mengatakannya, ia mengancam nilaiku..."

"terrible! kau sudah keterlaluan menuduh sonsaengnim"

Jongin tertawa lagi, Kyungsoo benar benar keras kepala, pikirnya. Jongin akhirnya berlari lebih cepat dan menempatkan tubuhnya di depan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin dengan sengaja mengatakan bahwa kita tidak punya hubungan apa apa" jelas Jongin dengan cepat saking frustasinya membujuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, hatinya berdebar mendengar kalimat yang barusan Jongin ucapkan. Jongin menatapnya dengan dalam membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut menatapnya,

 _Ku mohon, jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu Jongin-aah._

 _Aku tidak mau mendengar bahwa kita hanyalah sebatas teman..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be continued_**

 **huehuehue**

 **buat kalian para readers, jangan berharap sesuatu yang manis banget ya dari cerita ini**

 **Ini kan tentang secret admirer, jadi, pasti agak menyakitkan dan banyak nyeseknya**

 **Terus juga, karena Kyungsoo yang jadi secret admirer, makanya semua POVnya lebih ke Kyungsoo**

 **Aku bakalan kasih Jongin POV, tapi nggak sekarang, nanti ada waktunya, hehehe**

 **Jadi harap bersabar, karena,**

 **kalo udah aku kasih Jongin POV sekarang ya nggak serulah-_-**

 **Makasih anyway chingudeulll muaaaahhhh~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 5** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"Kenapa sih Chanyeol memaksa!" Kyungsoo menggumam sendirian sambil berlari. Tentu saja hal itu membuyarkan pikiran dan tekad Kyungsoo untuk menyadari bahwa Jongin benar benar _tidak_ menyukainya, tapi penjelasan Chanyeol barusan membuat Kyungsoo berteori lagi, apa benar kata Chanyeol? Dan... apakah Jongin menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada sahabatnya itu? Kyungsoo semakin berpikir, kalau mereka tidak merasakan hal yang sama, merasakan bahwa mereka punya hubungan spesial, untuk apa Jongin menjelaskan masalah ini pada Chanyeol? bukankah harusnya Jongin membiarkan saja kejadian kemarin karena memang kenyataannya Jongin tidak merasakan sesuatu yang lebih diantara mereka?

Kyungsoo mengacak ngacak rambutnya dengan kasar setelah menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir jalan. Ia menunduk,

"kau bisa menggunakan voucher ulang tahunmu untuk meminta penjelasan padaku"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya setelah melihat kaki seseorang didepan kakinya kala ia menunduk, dan mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya, hati Kyungsoo berdegup kencang,

"kau marah?" Jongin berada didepan tubuhnya sekarang, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo merasakan waktu terhenti.

Kyungsoo melewati tubuh Jongin setelah tersadar penuh, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin malas. pria mungil itu mulai berlari santai lagi dan meninggalkan Jongin pergi,

"heyyy~~ Sonsaengnim memaksa ku untuk mengatakan itu." ucap Jongin sambil berlari dibelakang Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berlari,

"kau sedang berusaha menjatuhkan gurumu sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kesal, Jongin terkekeh geli tanpa suara dibelakang tubuh mungil itu. Jongin mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo,

"ani... memang dia menyuruhku begitu, jika aku tidak mengatakannya, ia mengancam nilaiku..."

"terrible! kau sudah keterlaluan menuduh sonsaengnim"

Jongin tertawa lagi, Kyungsoo benar benar keras kepala, pikirnya. Jongin akhirnya berlari lebih cepat dan menempatkan tubuhnya di depan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin dengan sengaja mengatakan bahwa kita tidak punya hubungan apa apa" jelas Jongin dengan cepat saking frustasinya membujuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, hatinya berdebar mendengar kalimat yang barusan Jongin ucapkan. Jongin menatapnya dengan dalam membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut menatapnya,

 _Ku mohon, jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu Jongin-aah._

 _Aku tidak mau mendengar bahwa kita hanyalah sebatas teman..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Secret Admirer_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Jongin yang kini menatapnya dengan raut memohon dan matanya seolah olah berkata, "percayalah padaku", ah! lagi lagi Kyungsoo berpikir yang bukan bukan, memangnya kenapa Jongin harus meminta dia mempercayainya.

"aku lapar... bisa kau bawa aku ke rumahmu dan masakan aku satu mangkuk ramyeon?" pinta Jongin dengan wajah memelasnya, jujur saja, apa barusan Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, setidaknya ia tidak mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Jongin, atau memang tidak ada lanjutannya? Sungguh! Kyungsoo ingin marah dan ingin menangis saat itu juga, apa Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya? tapi dia dengan entengnya mencoba mengalihkan semua masalah yang... baiklah itu masalah sepele, namun cukup menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo juga cukup lega, ia lebih suka Jongin terus menyembunyikan banyak kata-kata, walaupun sekali lagi, itu hanya teorinya. Tapi Kyungsoo pikir, ia lebih nyaman beranggapan bahwa Jongin juga menyembunyikan perasaan padanya, walaupun kenyataannya mungkin saja _tidak._

Jongin tersenyum dan terkekeh geli saat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengajaknya kerumah setelah menunjukkan wajah yang seratus persen menggemaskan dengan bibir poutynya. Pun dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya ikut mampir sebentar ke rumah Kyungsoo.

"woaaahhhh! akhirnya kita berkumpul berempat lagi!" teriak Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menyajikan satu mangkuk ramyeon diatas mejanya, Jongin ikut tersenyum saat Kyungsoo dengan kasar meletakkan semangkuk ramyeon yang sudah ia buatkan untuk Jongin pagi itu.

"gomawoo..." Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lagi lagi menolehkan lirikannya dari tatapan Jongin, entah ia kesal dengan Jongin atau dengan dirinya sendiri, atau mungkin dengan takdir dan keadaan? Ia suka sekali berkumpul berempat begini, dan Jongin memintanya memasakkan ramyeon, kemudian berulang kali tersenyum sambil menatap matanya, ah! Kyungsoo benar benar bisa gila karena itu semua. Kyungsoo tak mungkin menganggap Jongin sebagai pria tebar pesona atau pria pemberi harapan palsu, ya Tuhan! Jongin bahkan selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain, tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak mungkin merasa tinggi karena perilaku Jongin padanya. Bisa saja Jongin sudah benar benar menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, mungkin? ARGHH! Kyungsoo tiba tiba mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri didepan ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang asik makan ramyeon.

"mwoya?~~" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melamun dan memainkan sumpitnya, tiba tiba bertingkah aneh.

"oh? ani..." Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya sebentar saat menyadari kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri, Kyungsoo buru buru menurunkan tangannya dan mulai menyumpit mie ramyeon buatannya. Ketiga sahabatnya menatapnya heran,

"Kai-aah, kenapa ramyeonmu sepertinya enak sekali? Boleh aku coba?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ANDWAE! Kau kan sudah dibuatkan Baekhyun, kenapa minta punyaku?"

"Tapi sepertinya masakan Baekhyun berbeda dengan masakan Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu, Kyung, aku minta punyamu saja..." pinta Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mangkuk milik Kyungsoo. Tapi, sumpit Jongin tiba tiba menghalangi sumpit Chanyeol,

"yaaa~~~ mwoyaaa~~~ aku yang minta dimasakkan ramyeon olehnya, kau tidak boleh mencicipinya!" Jongin tiba tiba membentak Chanyeol.

"OHOOO!~~ Posesif sekali, sih, jadi masakan Kyungsoo hanya untuk seorang Kim Jongin begitu?" Chanyeol semakin mengejek.

"YAAAA CHANYEOL-AAAH~~~ memang pacarmu siapa? Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"tentu saja Baekhyun" celetuk Jongin.

"eish siapa suruh kau menjawab!" bentak Baekhyun pada Jongin.

"ne baby, tentu saja pacarku adalah Byun-Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"yasudah! makan saja masakanku!"

"ne... kalau begitu, apa Jongin itu kekasihnya Kyungsoo makanya dia makan masakan Kyungsoo?" ejek Chanyeol sambil melirik Jongin, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berdecih. Entah apa yang sedang tiga sahabatnya bicarakan, Kyungsoo menatap malas ke arah mereka.

"Bukannya kau nanti sore lomba dayung? kenapa tidak persiapan?" tanya Chanyeol membuka lagi percakapan mereka.

"ne... sehabis ini aku langsung siap siap pergi lomba. Kalian tidak datang?" tanya Jongin.

"tentu saja datang untuk menyemangati seorang Kim Jongin yang satu ini. Kau datang kan, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam mengaduk ngaduk mie ramyeonnya.

"apa harus?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan enteng,

"eish~~ kau keterlaluan sekali dengan Kai." celetuk Chanyeol dengan kesal,

"Kyungsoo-aah, jangan bersikap dingin begitu. Ayo ikut! Masa kau tidak mau menyemangati sahabatmu sendiri?"

Fyuh.. apa tadi yang Baekhyun bilang? sahabat? baiklah, mari kita bersandiwara dulu sebagai seorang sahabat, batin Kyungsoo.

"NE! aku ikut!"

Kyungsoo merubah emosinya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, entah belajar darimana, tapi Kyungsoo memang pandai berakting, apalagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah merubah raut wajahnya menjadi Kyungsoo dengan senyum imutnya, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis.

 _ **BUKKK!**_

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya dan bersandar dibalik pintu tersebut. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, mendongakkan kepalanya agar si airmata tak menetes jatuh dari kelopaknya.

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa semakin Jongin didekatnya dan bersikap aneh padanya, itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin memiliki Jongin. Bagaimana bisa mereka harus terus pergi berempat, kedua sahabatnya saling bermesraan, kemudian dia dan Jongin? oh ayolah! ini bukan sebuah ambisi ingin memiliki, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia benar benar menyayangi Jongin sekarang, dan ingin Jongin juga menyayanginya, itu saja.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, beberapa jam setelah ini, ia harus pergi bersama Jongin. Bahkan Jongin akan menjemputnya dan mereka akan berangkat bersama seperti biasa. Siapa yang benar benar bisa mengartikan perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang? Kyungsoo sendiri saja tidak mengerti. Ia masih kesal, sungguh, bahkan mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin malah semakin membuatnya sesak dan patah hati, tapi, ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, mana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak bahagia untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama pujaan hatinya? Ia akan menemani Jongin berangkat kompetisi, menemaninya, menyambut Jongin lagi setelah selesai kompetisi, kemudian menemaninya pulang lagi, bukankah Kyungsoo akan berperan sebagai kekasihnya Jongin kalau begitu?

"AH JINJJA JONGIN KAU MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Kenapa jika kita mencintai seseorang, rasanya mudah sekali memaafkan? Tadi pagi kyungsoo masih gila karena pengakuan Jongin didepan kelas kemarin, tapi sekarang jantung Kyungsoo sudah dibuat berdebar tak karuan lagi karena akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin. Kenapa aku mudah sekali luluh? batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo buru buru bergegas mandi dan... lagi lagi ia harus repot repot memilih baju, padahal sejak dulu Kyungsoo adalah pria yang simple dan lumayan cuek dengan penampilannya.

"jongin-aah kau benar benar sudah mengubahku..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil mencari cari baju dilemarinya.

Klakson mobil pun sudah terdengar jelas dari kamar Kyungsoo, oh wait? Mobil?

Kyungsoo mengintip dari jendela kamarnya,

"dia bawa mobil?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo buru buru bergegas keluar kamarnya dan berpamitan dengan eomma dan appanya. Kyungsoo berlari dari pintu rumahnya dengan jaket menggantung dilengannya.

"apa aku membuatmu telat?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sudah menunggunya didalam mobil.

"ani, santai saja, acaranya masih agak sorean sih..."

"MWOOOO? kenapa memintaku bersiap siap jam segini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kesal, ia bahkan langsung bergegas mandi saat teman temannya pulang dari rumahnya. Dan... ayolah! ini bahkan baru jam sebelas siang.

"aku hanya ingin berangkat jam segini saja, hehehe..." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya melesatkan mobilnya ke lokasi kompetisi tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan di samping Jongin, mereka sampai di sebuah parkiran arena pertandingan sebelum akhirnya berjalan lagi menuju sungai yang memang sudah sering menjadi tempat perlombaan di samping arena pertandingan tersebut. Tempatnya bersih, udaranya pun sejuk. Kyungsoo menoleh noleh mendapati beberapa perwakilan sekolah yang juga sudah datang. Jongin membawa tubuhnya menuju sebuah pohon rindang disamping sungai tersebut.

"apa dari sekolah kita baru kau saja yang datang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin yang sudah asik bersantai diatas rumput.

"tidak hanya aku, kan ada kau juga..."

"jongin-aaah..." rengek Kyungsoo mendengar candaan Jongin, Jongin terkekeh,

"ne senior senior ku masih sedang dalam perjalanan, kalau teman teman ekskulku yang lain... sepertinya mereka akan datang saat acaranya mulai" jelas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan,

"tapi Chanyeol akan datang duluan, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"ah! apalagi dia... dia pasti datang didetik detik terakhir saat aku baru mulai mendayung"

"oh? bukannya mereka tadi pagi berjanji akan segera menyusul?"

Jongin tertawa lagi meliaht raut panik Kyungsoo,

"kau ini percaya saja sih dengan mereka, yasudah kita tunggu saja..." jawab Jongin sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makan dari dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo melirik, sepertinya ia lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang Jongin keluarkan dibandingkan memikirkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang lagi lagi mengerjainya untuk berduaan saja dengan Jongin.

"kau lapar?" tanya Jongin sambil membukakan satu per satu kotak makannya dan meletakkannya didepan Kyungsoo.

"makanlah... masih ada sekitar tiga jam menunggu sampai pertandingan di mulai." jelas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terpaku,

Ya Tuhan! Apalagi ini... Jongin membawakan makanan untukku? Apa kami benar benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan dengan tema piknik sekarang? batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hampir frustasi dengan tingkah Jongin, kenapa Jongin senang sekali membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali kali?

Kyungsoo meraih kotak makanan yang Jongin berikan kemudian mulai menyantap makanannya,

"kau... hmmmm..." Jongin menghentikan ucapannya, sepertinya ia mulai ragu untuk bertanya,

"wae?" Kyungsoo langsung menyambar, ia penasaran sekali pada pertanyaan yang ingin Jongin ucapkan.

"hmm... ani... aku hanya ingin bertanya..."

"tanya apa hm?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengunyah makanannya,

"kau... kenal dengan Tao?" tanya Jongin ragu,

"eish, kenapa membicarakan orang itu? Pria yang menyukaimu dan katanya sedang dekat denganmu itu, kan? jadi benar kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"aniiii~~~~~ gosip, jangan percaya itu..." jawab Jongin dengan santai sambil terus menyumpit makanannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam lagi, apa Kyungsoo senang? tentu saja. Kyungsoo berpikir lagi, apakah Jongin juga menjawab seperti itu setiap kali orang orang bertanya mengenai kedekatan Jongin dengan dirinya? Kyungsoo harap tidak.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menahan senyumnya,

"hmm... lalu... kenapa tiba tiba kau membicarakan dia?"

"ani, hanya bertanya saja... aku pikir kau sudah tahu orangnya"

"kenapa aku harus tahu?"

"hmmm... dia itu... calon adik ipar Shindong sonsaengnim" Jongin kini menunduk setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut,

Kyungsoo terdiam dan memutar pikirannya, Kyungsoo mencoba memahami apa yang Jongin katakan dan apa maksudnya? Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau berteori sendiri, ia ingin Jongin menjelaskan padanya secara langsung, walaupun sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mengerti maksud Jongin barusan.

"dia sering menitip salam untukku melalui sonsaengnim, dan aku benci sekali sonsaengnim selalu menghampiriku dan menceritakan pria itu. Mungkin kau jadi mengerti kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu didepan kelas"

"ani, aku tidak mengerti..." Kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo berpura pura tidak mengerti didepan Jongin.

"sonsaengnim ingin sekali aku dekat dengan calon adik iparnya itu..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang,

"kau sedang menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau itu sungguh terkenal dan banyak yang menyukaimu? chukkae, aku sungguh iri..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan pelan sambil merapikan kotak makan milik Jongin, Jongin langsung menoleh menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo,

"ani... maksudku... bisa kan kau memaafkanku mengenai pengakuanku didepan kelas kemarin?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk merapikan kotak makan miliknya. Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya, ia menghadap ke arah Jongin yang kini sedang menatapnya, Kyungsoo mulai gugup lagi, sungguh Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas pada dirinya, dan... apa benar teori Kyungsoo? Apa Jongin juga menyukainya sampai harus susah payah menjelaskan ini semua? Kyungsoo membuyarkan lagi lamunannya, "kyungsoo-aah! berpikirlah realistis!" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"jika sekarang kau mengetahui mengenai Tao, atau mungkin ada pria pria dan wanita lain yang mungkin menyukaiku, dan gosip mereka dekat denganku, atau hal hal semacam itu terdengar olehmu, bisa kah kau tidak mempedulikannya? maksudku, jangan menjadikan hal hal itu sebagai beban untukmu..."

Realistis? Apanya yang realistis? Jongin semakin menguatkan teori Kyungsoo dengan kalimatnya barusan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteori lagi dan lagi. Apa maksud Jongin barusan? Apa Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk hanya percaya padanya dan tidak dengan mudah mempercayai perkataan orang lain? Apa Jongin mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo menyukainya? Dan jika Jongin memang tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Jongin juga menyukainya, setidaknya memang hal hal seperti itu yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Jongin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Jongin pun ikut tersenyum.

"JONGIN-AAH! Bisa kita briefing sebentar?!" teriak salah satu seniornya yang baru saja datang dan melihat keberadaan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, dan tentu sajaa, teriakan itu membuyarkan tatapan dua orang yang sedang saling kasmaran, apakah iya? Ya, Kyungsoo harap begitu.

Jongin berlari menuju ke arah seniornya yang sudah berkumpul, Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa senior senior nya sudah datang sampai seniornya benar benar meneriakinya. Kyungsoo tiada henti senyum senyum sendiri, hampir saja dia lupa, kalau statusnya dengan Jongin masih hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi Kyungsoo dengan pedenya merasa seperti kekasih Jongin hari itu.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya, ia berkali kali mengirimi pesan pada Baekhyun untuk segera datang karena sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mulai merasa bosan ditinggal sendirian oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap tubuh Jongin dari kejauhan yang sedang berdiri tegap bersama para seniornya, pria mungil itu tersenyum.

 _Ya Tuhan..._

 _Apakah Jongin adalah sebuah anugerah?_

 _Atau hanya sebuah mimpi?_

 _Jika benar hanya mimpi, kumohon..._

 _Jangan bangunkan aku._

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya setelah tersenyum dan menggumam sendiri didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku titip semua barangku padamu, tolong jaga tasku, ne?" ucap Jongin buru buru sambil sibuk merapikan barang barang di tasnya setelah tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka mata.

"ini jam berapa?" Kyungsoo terkejut menyadari dirinya tertidur dibawah pohon setelah melihat jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan Jongin sudah berganti pakaian lengkap dengan peralatan dayungnya. Suasananya pun sudah tak se sepi tadi, berbagai sekolah sudah ramai berdatangan, begitu pula teman teman ekskulnya Jongin yang sudah berkumpul didekat garis start. Kyungsoo mulai malu, apa dia sudah terlihat seperti kekasih Jongin yang sedang menemani Jongin berkompetisi? atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"eish, menitip barang sekarang ada bayarannya. memangnya aku pembantumu..." ejek Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. Jongin menutup resleting tasnya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo,

"gomawo, itu kan gunanya aku mengajakmu kesini, hehe" ucap Jongin sambil mengusak ngusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kyungsoo terpaku lagi, wajahnya mulai memerah dan Kyungsoo tak berani menatap Jongin sebelum akhirnya Jongin berpamitan dan berlari meninggalkan nya. Kyungsoo langsung menunduk dan menutup wajahnya, ia benar benar tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila,

 _Bisakah kita terus seperti ini, Jongin-aah?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa minggu setelah Jongin akhirnya mendapat juara pertama di lomba mendayungnya, para siswa menjalani ujian kenaikan kelas. Ditengah tengah kesibukannya, syukurnya Kyungsoo mampu meraih peringkat pertama di kelas. Padahal, Kyungsoo sibuk mengurus lomba menyanyinya dan penampilannya untuk demo ekskul. Walaupun sebentar lagi Kyungsoo dan ketiga sahabatnya akan berpisah kelas, tapi setidaknya mereka akan sesekali bertemu karena rutinitas ekskul mereka selama liburan sekolah menjelang waktu MOS tiba.**

Awal semester yang baik, pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya upacara sebagai siswa kelas sebelas, Kyungsoo sudah dipanggil namanya oleh kepala sekolah dan diberikan penghargaan ditengah lapangan upacara. Untuk prestasinya membawa nama nasional, Kyungsoo berhasil meraih juara pertama dalam kompetisi menyanyinya kemarin. Setidaknya, cita citanya untuk dikenal sebagai siswa teladan sudah cukup tercapai setelah pembagian rapot kemarin ia mendapatkan peringkat pertama dikelasnya.

"hmm... hey..." Kyungsoo terkejut bertemu Jongin saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin,

"oh?" lagi lagi Kyungsoo merasakan canggung, sepertinya Jongin juga sama, dengan tingkah menggaruk lehernya.

"chukkae..." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoo terdiam kemudian menaikkan alisnya karena heran,

"ah.. ne.. gomawo" Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Jongin.

"kau juara pertama kan?"

Jongin tersenyum sangat manis saat bertanya, ya Tuhan! Apa Jongin sedang mencoba membuat Kyungsoo mati berdiri?

"oh.. he..he.. ne.. syukurnya..."

"aku melihatmu tadi disamping kepala sekolah memegang piala"

"ne... aku pikir semua siswa yang sedang upacara melihatku... hehe" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan rasa ke-geer-annya, "ne... kalau begitu.. aku ke kelas dulu, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil cengengesan, Jongin benar benar membuatnya canggung saat itu, dan tentunya dengan lirikan banyak orang dikantin membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup. Padahal terakhir kali mereka bertemu, mereka sangat dekat seperti orang pacaran, tapi beberapa minggu setelahnya karena sibuk masing masing, mereka jadi sama sama canggung lagi. Kyungsoo buru buru jalan ke kelasnya, ia bahkan senyum senyum sendiri sambil berjalan. ah... kalian pasti menganggap Kyungsoo berlebihan, tapi jika kalian pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo, sungguh! hal sepele tadi benar benar membuatnya melayang layang saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelasnya, iya, Kyungsoo masuk kelas IPA dan terpisah dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Jongin masuk kelas IPS, sementara Chanyeol masuk ke kelas IPA seperti Kyungsoo. Mereka berempat benar benar terpisah satu sama lain, bahkan kelas Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat berseberangan, kelas Kyungsoo di lantai bawah dan kelas Jongin dilantai atas dari seberang kelas Kyungsoo, berbanding terbalik bukan? Tapi entahlah, spot tersebut malah dimanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk sesekali mencari keberadaan Jongin dari depan kelasnya saat istirahat atau saat bel pulang sekolah. Lucunya lagi, Kyungsoo terus bertahan melakukan hal hal bodoh itu, dan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali meyakini dirinya lagi untuk tetap bertahan pada Jongin? Tidak hanya terakhir kali Kyungsoo ingat bahwa Jongin pernah memintanya untuk tidak mempedulikan siapapun yang menyukainya, apalagi menjadikannya sebagai beban untuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pikir untuk kali ini Kyungsoo tidak berteori sendiri untuk mempercayai Jongin, karena Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan padanya. Belum lagi, selama jam pelajaran, hampir setiap hari Jongin melewati kelas Kyungsoo untuk sekedar pergi ke toilet, padahal, toilet tidak hanya dikoridor kelas Kyungsoo, bahkan di koridor kelas Jongin ada toilet juga, kemudian, Jongin seringkali main ke kelas Kyungsoo, entah untuk apa. memang sih, dikelas Kyungsoo ada satu atau dua teman dekatnya Jongin, dan setiap kali Jongin melewati kelas Kyungsoo untuk ke toilet atau ke mana saja, Jongin akan mampir dan mengobrol sebentar bersama temannya, jadi,bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa berhenti berteori jika Jongin terus bersikap seperti itu? _Thats t_ _oo much for being secret admirer, right?_

Kali ini Kyungsoo duduk berdua di kelasnya, ia mendapatkan seorang teman baru yang rupanya adalah teman satu ekskulnya Jongin. dia tipikal uke juga, tapi pria yang satu ini cukup cuek dan tingkahnya hampir terlihat seperti seme, lihat saja, ia bahkan masuk ekskul pecinta alam.

Namanya Kim Ki Bum, pria ini cukup nyambung saat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin karena mereka memiliki sifat yang hampir sama, walaupun tetap saja Kyungsoo sangatlah merindukan Baekhyun.

"ekskulku akan mengadakan acara donor darah bersama ekskul palang merah, apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Kibum.

"ah... nee, tentu saja aku ikut. Pantas ya akhir akhir ini aku sering melihat anggota ekskulmu sibuk mondar mandir."

"aku rasa aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud"

"oh? apa maksudmu?"

"Kai kan? bukannya kau dekat dengan Kai? teman teman satu ekskul sering membiacarakannya..."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu,

"ah... ani..." jawab Kyungsoo malu malu, kalau Baekhyun melihat, pasti Kyungsoo sudah diejek habis habisan karena tingkahnya barusan sungguh menjijikkan.

"eishh... aku tahu~ kai itu cukup dekat denganku.."

"maksudmu? kalian pdkt?"

"ani ani... eishh~~ jangan salah sangka begitu, aku dan Kai dan semua anggota ekskul pecinta alam sudah sangat dekat, tentu saja, mendayung bersama, naik gunung bersama, makan ditengah hutan bersama, kita semua sudah seperti keluarga"

"aah~~ neee... aku percaya padamu, hehe"

"kau dengan Kai, memangnya ada hubungan apa?"

"eopseo... kami bersahabat berempat dan... ya seperti itu, orang orang menggosipi kami berempat double date."

"tapi kau menyukainya, kan?"

"hmm...ani... hehe"

"jangan berbohong, Kai juga setiap ditanya serius selalu menjawab begitu, ia cengengesan, dan hanya tersenyum kalau teman teman sedang menggodanya tentangmu"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, "cerita saja padaku, aku tidak suka membocorkan rahasia kok, hehehe"

Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo menemukan teman barunya, ani, bukan untuk menggeser posisi Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo pikir, Kibum adalah orang yang baik, ia selalu mendengarkan curhatan Kyungsoo dan Kibum sendiri selalu menceritakan apa saja tentang Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Setiap hari... hampir setiap hari Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin di kantin saat sedang makan bersama Kibum, bukankah sangat menyenangkan berteman dengan Kibum? Kyungsoo jadi sering berbincang dengan Jongin juga di waktu istirahat.

Setiap kamis Kyungsoo akan melihat Jongin dilapangan dari kaca jendela kelasnya saat Jongin menjalani jam pelajaran olahraga. Atau sesekali memandangi Jongin mengepel lantai lapangan jika Jongin datang terlambat. Begitulah secret admirer, melihat seseorang yang kau suka dari jauh, memperhatikannya secara diam diam, dan mencari tahu tentangnya tanpa dia tahu.

Tapi, ada beberapa hal juga yang perlu disadari oleh seorang secret admirer,

"KAI-AAAAHHHH! AWAAASSSS!" teriak salah seorang pria yang sedang bermain futsal mencoba mengingatkan Jongin untuk menghindar dari bola yang sedang melayang ke arahnya. Jongin menepisnya hingga bola tersebut melewatinya dan malah mengenai seorang wanita dibelakang tubuh Jongin. Jongin buru buru berlari mmendekati wanita tersebut kemudian menggendong dan membawa tubuhnya menuju ruang UKS.

Kyungsoo yang selalu menyaksikan segala kegiatan Jongin di lapangan pun melihat kejadian tadi, dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo berpikir lagi, bahwa Jongin itu baik, hanya sekedar baik, _bukan memiliki perasaan lebih padamu, Kyungsoo-aah._

Kemudian, entah ide darimana, seatplan ujian kali ini harus digabung dengan para senior juga dalam satu meja. Kyungsoo sudah mendengar orang orang ramai memperbincangkan Jongin yang duduk sebangku dengan seorang ketua osis yang sangat menggilai Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan melihat Jongin digoda tanpa henti oleh pria tersebut dan geromobolannya, mereka tidak hanya menggoda dengan perkataan, mereka seringkali menarik narik lengan Jongin dan menahan tubuh Jongin untuk tetap disisi mereka. Apa itu tidak menjijikkan? Itulah yang lagi lagi perlu disadari oleh seorang secret admirer, kita tidak pernah berhak marah atau cemburu. Walaupun Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak mendengarkan gosip orang lain, atau jangan mempedulikan ini dan itu, tetap saja, Kyungsoo harus menengok kembali pada dirinya sendiri dan menyadari posisinya bahwa dia bukanlah siapa siapa.

Apa lagi yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan?

Semakin lama, Kyungsoo merasa semakin putus asa. Berbulan bulan menjalani rutinitas bodoh itu tanpa kepastian? Apa menurut kalian itu bukan sesuatu yang melelahkan? Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin, sangat mencintai, tapi sayangnya, ia tak pernah diakui, tak pernah diberi kepastian dan... tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin padanya. Ditambah lagi, Jongin sangat sibuk dengan berbagai lomba, dan kali ini, Jongin sedang fokus pada turnamen volinya yang lagi lagi sudah masuk perempat final. Kyungsoo benar benar sudah sangat jarang bertemu dengan Jongin, walau orang orang selalu saja membicarakan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengar, bahwa Jongin akan memasuki liga final minggu ini, dan.. para fans fans nya sepertinya sudah berencana hadir untuk menyemangati Jongin.

Huh. Kyungsoo jadi semakin malas, ia tidak mau disamakan seperti para fans lainnya, karena Kyungsoo memang bukan sekedar mengagumi Jongin, tapi juga menicntai pria berkulit tan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bingung setengah mati, ia meringkukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kemudian menutupnya dengan selimut. Kyungsoo teriak teriak sendiri dengan frustasi,

"aaaa~~~ ottokkeeee... apa aku benar benar tidak usah datang ke turnamennya? tapi bukannya ini final?" Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri didalam selimut.

"apa dia menginginkanku untuk datang? dia bahkan mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga, ah! Kyungsoo-aah! kalian berempat bersahabat, sudah pasti Jongin mengajakmu juga, jangan berpikir berlebihan!" Kyungsoo diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berteriak lagi dengan frustasi.

 ** _ddrtt.. ddrrt..._**

 _From: Baekhyun_

 _'apa baru saja Jongin bilang padaku bahwa ia berharap kau datang menontonnya? apa aku salah dengar?'_

Kyungsoo menaikkan salah satu alisnya membaca pesan tersebut, Baekhyun sepertinya senang sekali menggoda Kyungsoo.

 _To: Baekhyun_

 _'berhentilah menggodaku, jabs~'_

Kyungsoo menatap terus handphonenya, tentu saja menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, dan jujur saja, ia berharap sekali bahwa yang Baekhyun bilang itu benar.

"YA! SI CABE BENAR BENAR MENGGODAKU! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MEMBALAS PESAN KU EOHHHH?" teriak Kyungsoo pada handphonenya sendiri didalam kamarnya, kali ini ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan mondar mandir dikamarnya.

"datang... tidakk... datang... tidak... datang.. tidak... datang... tidak?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah mondar mandirnya,

"AH! Jongin berhentilah menghantuiku!" Kyungsoo berlari menuju lemari bajunya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia buru buru membawa bingkisan yang sudah ia siapkan sejak lama sekali untuk diberikan pada Jongin, Kyungsoo pikir ini sekalian waktunya untuk memberikan bingkisan yang sudah menua dikamarnya berbulan bulan tersebut pada Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu didepan sebuah arena pertandingan, Kyungsoo yakin, pasti Jongin akan memenangkan turnamennya. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin, apakah dia benar benar harus masuk ke dalam dan menyemangati Jongin? Kyungsoo yakin seribu ribu persen kalau didalam juga banyak fansnya Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik sebuah baby bear didalam tas kertas yang sedang ia genggam, sungguh ia takut, padahal harusnya sih biasa saja, tapi berbagai pikiran negatif menghantui Kyungsoo. Ia takut, saat ia masuk, kemudian mendengar teriakan para fansnya Jongin, atau mungkin saja ia melihat seseorang memeluk Jongin, atau mungkin... ah! terus saja Kyungsoo berpikir seperti itu, karena Kyungsoo benar benar tidak bisa menganggap Jongin sebagai sahabat biasanya.

"ayo Kyungsoo berakting lagi! bersikaplah seolah olah kau menganggap Jongin hanya sebatas teman. Fighting!" gumam Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo menelepon Baekhyun untuk mengatakan bahwa dia sudah sampai. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bergabung dengan para anggota voli lainnya disamping lapangan buru buru menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya duduk disamping baekhyun yang sedari tadi memang sedang asik menyemangati Chanyeol dan Jongin bersama dengan suporter lainnya. Kyungsoo ikut masuk dalam suasana semangat itu, tanpa sadar, ia juga terus meneriaki nama Jongin. tentu saja, teriakan Kyungsoo seketika terhenti saat Jongin mendapatinya sedang menggebu gebu menyemangatinya, Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE MEANING OF HEAVEN? I THINK IM IN THE HEAVEN NOW!" Kyungsoo berteriak sendiri dalam hati, Jongin dengan wajah tampannya, keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya, belum lagi kulit eksotisnya yang basah, Kyungsoo merasa sudah menjadi anggota para fans Jongin yang selama ini tergila gila padanya.

YA TUHAN! Apa aku sedang pingsan?

Kyungsoo baru tersadar penuh saat Baekhyun menyenggol lengannya dan semua orang berteriak kegirangan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin berlari ke arahnya, entah untuk apa, tapi jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak karuan melihat Jongin mendekat ke arahnya. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang berlari ke arah Baekhyun, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo harus sadar diri lagi, ayolah! Kyungsoo tak bisa membuka tangannya seperti yang baekhyun lakukan untuk menyambut Chanyeol yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Kalau boleh, Kyungsoo juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk memeluk Jongin yang sedang berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dengan wajah bahagianya.

Tak sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Kyungsoo dengan wajah terengah engah. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan khawatir, ia buru buru menyodorkan air minum yang sudah ia genggam sedari tadi untuk sengaja diberikan pada Jongin. Jongin meraih minuman tersebut,

"gomawo..." ucap Jongin sebelum akhirnya meneguk sebotol air mineral pemberian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin yang sedang minum, dan hal itu membuat Jongin juga balik menatapnya. Jongin menutup botolnya kemudian mendapati lagi Kyungsoo masih menatapnya, menyadari Jongin ternyata melihatnya, Kyungsoo cengengesan,

"hehehehe..."

Tentu saja, itu membuat Jongin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang sungguh aneh, dan... menggemaskan? ah! hanya Jongin yang tahu.

"aku..." ucap mereka bersamaan,

"kau duluan..." pinta Kyungsoo,

"ani, kau saja duluan" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum,

Tapi, belum sempat mereka melanjutkan kecanggungan diantara mereka, pelatih voli Jongin meminta semua anggota berkumpul. Tentu saja! saat pertandingan berakhir, semua pemain langsung berkumpul bersama ke arah pelatih mereka, hanya Jongin dan Chanyeol saja yang memisahkan diri, sekali lagi, entah untuk apa alasannya, apa Kyungsoo harus berteori lagi?

"Tunggu aku dan Chanyeol didepan bersama Baekhyun, kita pulang bersama" ucap Jongin kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menemui pelatihnya. Kalau ada sejuta lagu cinta, pasti semua lagu itu sedang menyala nyala disekitar Kyungsoo sekarang, ia merasa seperti seseorang yang Jongin prioritaskan hari itu, padahal Kyungsoo bukan siapa siapanya. Dan, entah kenapa, disaat Jongin meminta Kyungsoo menunggunya didepan, itu sama seperti seseorang yang sedang meminta kekasihnya untuk menunggu. AH! Kenapa cinta semanis ini, ya Tuhan...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera keluar dan menunggu kekasih mereka, ah ani ani, pede sekali menyebutnya begitu, maksudnya menunggu Chanyeol dan Jongin keluar dari parkiran.

"Kyung... sepertinya... kita langsung bertemu saja di cafe deh..."ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"oh? wae? memangnya kalian sudah berencana untuk ke cafe bersama dari awal?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"ne, Chanyeol dan Jongin berjanji untuk mentraktir kalau menang..."

"aahhh~ hmm... memang kau mau kemana, baek?"

"aku dan Chanyeol mau... ke suatu tempat dulu gitu deh, ah kau ingin tahu saja!"

Kyungsoo berdecih melihat sahabatnya yang mengesalkan itu, Baekhyun hanya tertawa,

"Chanyeol akan keluar duluan daripada Jongin, jadi, kau tidak apa apa kan menunggu sendirian disini?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"ah ne gwaenchana~ kau duluan saja" jawab Kyungsoo dengan santai, bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo sedang dalam mood yang baik sekarang, mau ditinggal lama oleh Baekhyun pun tidak apa apa selama Jongin akan hadir untuknya, ya, kan?

Beberapa menit setelahnya Chanyeol muncul dan pulang duluan bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, hari itu justru menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuknya, walau awalnya merasa takut, dan merasa sangat sakit mendengar orang orang berteriak "KAI SARANGHAE!" "KAI OPPA FIGHTING!" atau "KAI KAU ADALAH BELAHAN JIWAKU"

Sungguh, itu cukup memuakkan! terlebih lagi menyadari kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa marah kepada mereka dan mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah miliknya, Kyungsoo juga sadar, kalau posisinya saat ini memang tidak jauh beda dengan para para fans itu. Ah apa iya? sepertinya Kyungsoo mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda oleh Jongin, batinnya.

Kyungsoo mengayunkan satu kakinya sambil menggenggam tas kertas berisi baby bear yang akan ia berikan untuk Jongin, mungkin sudah sepuluh menit sejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi, tapi Jongin tak kunjung keluar. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya saat melihat para suporter Jongin yang tadi, sebut saja fans Jongin, tiba tiba keluar dari arena pertandingan satu persatu. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, walaupun tidak tahu apa orang orang itu mengenal kyungsoo atau tidak, tapi rasanya Kyungsoo malas saja bertemu mereka.

"JONGIN-AAAAHHHHHH! CHUKKAEEEEE!" teriak salah satu pria dengan suara imutnya membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak karena suara tersebut jelas terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Apa Jongin ada dibelakangnya? Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdegup kencang, buru buru Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menoleh ke arah suara teriakan tersebut.

 **DEG.**

Pria tadi memeluk erat tubuh Jongin sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kyungsoo bahkan melihat Jongin yang kini sedang menatap ke arahnya, tapi Jongin diam saja. Kyungsoo membalikkan lagi badannya membelakangi Jongin, tepat saat itu juga, Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya.

 _Kyungsoo-aah..._

 _Coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri._

 _Kau itu siapa?_

 _Apa ada hak bagimu untuk cemburu?_

 _Begitukah Tuhan yang suka membolak balikan hati?_

 _Membuatku berada dipuncak kemudian mendorongku jatuh ke dalam jurangnya?_

 _Satu detik bahkan terlalu berarti,_

 _Baru beberapa saat yang lalu kita berbagi senyum dan tawa_

 _Baru beberapa saat yang lalu kita saling salah tingkah_

 _Baru beberapa saat yang lalu juga kau menempatkanku seolah olah prioritas utama_

 _Tapi dalam beberapa detik itu juga, kau bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah._

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan posisinya, ia bahkan tak mau menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Jongin. Tidak peduli dengan janjian mereka untuk pulang bersama, Kyungsoo buru buru pergi dan berlari setelah tak tampak lagi oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo mencari tempat paling sepi, ia berlari ke arah sungai yang tidak jauh dari arena pertandingan tersebut, sungai yang pernah menjadi tempat kenangannya bersama Jongin?

"Apa kau diciptakan untuk menemaniku di hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sungai yang hening di hadapannya.

Dan tentu saja, sungai tidak bisa bicara, hanya suara desisan angin yang menjawab kepatah hatian Kyungsoo hari itu.

"apa kau sudah mulai gila berbicara pada sungai?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh mendengar suara seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Oh Sehun?"

Pria bernama Sehun itu mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo setelah tersenyum,

"kau sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanya Sehun, pria yang sebenarnya termasuk pria pendiam di kelas, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya,

"oh? ani, sedang ingin saja..." Kyungsoo buru buru mengusap airmata didpipinya.

"kau menangis?" tanya Sehun lagi setelah menatap lekat lekat wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, padahal tadi Kyungsoo ingin menumpahkan airmatanya dan terisak hebat didalam keheningan, tapi kehadiran Sehun membuatnya susah payah menahan airmatanya yang sudah bergumul.

"hey~ pria itu tidak usah terlalu dipedulikan.." ucap Sehun dengan enteng, tapi Kyungsoo terus menunduk.

"tunggu dulu, tapi benar kan kau gay? aku asal tebak saja sih~"

Kyungsoo tetap diam walaupun Sehun mengajak bicara, tapi tiba tiba, Sehun mendengar isak tangis Kyungsoo.

"YA! Kau benar benar menangis?"

"Pergilaaahhhhhhhhhh! Aku ingin menangis sendiri disini, kenapa kau malah datang merusak suasana galauku~~~~" Kyungsoo semakin merengek walaupun sambil menunduk.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan Sehun menarik tangannya dan mendekap tubuhnya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku selalu terlambat?" gumam pria berkulit tan itu.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengepal kedua tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **Coba ini gimana kelanjutannya?**

 **Kesel sih sebenernya sama Jongin yang... maksudnya apa sih? suka apa enggak?**

 **Mbok ya kalo suka ditembak atuh Kyungsoonya Jong, jangan digantungin hiksss**

 **Mikir keras banget aing nyusun kata kata duh, tapi habis ini kayaknya makin galau galauan deh.**

 **SO SIAPA YOU GUYS YANG NGEFEEL BANGET JADI KYUNGSOO?**

 **Hahaha aku lucu deh baca review kalian yang kayaknya kalian semua secret admirer deh wkwkwkwk**

 **ya kan ya kan ya kan? :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 6** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"Apa kau diciptakan untuk menemaniku di hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sungai yang hening di hadapannya.

Dan tentu saja, sungai tidak bisa bicara, hanya suara desisan angin yang menjawab kepatah hatian Kyungsoo hari itu.

"apa kau sudah mulai gila berbicara pada sungai?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh mendengar suara seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Oh Sehun?"

Pria bernama Sehun itu mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo setelah tersenyum,

"kau sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanya Sehun, pria yang sebenarnya termasuk pria pendiam di kelas, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya,

"oh? ani, sedang ingin saja..." Kyungsoo buru buru mengusap airmata didpipinya.

"kau menangis?" tanya Sehun lagi setelah menatap lekat lekat wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, padahal tadi Kyungsoo ingin menumpahkan airmatanya dan terisak hebat didalam keheningan, tapi kehadiran Sehun membuatnya susah payah menahan airmatanya yang sudah bergumul.

"hey~ pria itu tidak usah terlalu dipedulikan.." ucap Sehun dengan enteng, tapi Kyungsoo terus menunduk.

"tunggu dulu, tapi benar kan kau gay? aku asal tebak saja sih~"

Kyungsoo tetap diam walaupun Sehun mengajak bicara, tapi tiba tiba, Sehun mendengar isak tangis Kyungsoo.

"YA! Kau benar benar menangis?"

"Pergilaaahhhhhhhhhh! Aku ingin menangis sendiri disini, kenapa kau malah datang merusak suasana galauku~~~~" Kyungsoo semakin merengek walaupun sambil menunduk.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan Sehun menarik tangannya dan mendekap tubuhnya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku selalu terlambat?" gumam pria berkulit tan itu.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengepal kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Admirer**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo buru buru melepaskan pelukan yang Sehun berikan padanya secara tiba tiba.

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mulai mengomeli Sehun.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat orang lain menangis terisak didepanku..."

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauhi tubuh Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-aah..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok lagi ke arah Sehun,

"bisa kau temani aku minum cappuccino sebentar?" Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Sehun sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan teman sekelasnya yang cukup pendiam tersebut.

Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya lagi dekat dengan seorang seme, apa Sehun cukup menarik bagi Kyungsoo? yang benar saja, Kyungsoo bukan tipe pria yang mudah pindah hati. Tapi, apa salahnya mengenal orang lain lebih dekat ditengah tengah masa keterpurukan Kyungsoo saat ini?

Kyungsoo cukup bingung, entah apa yang harus Kyungsoo perbincangkan dengan Sehun saat itu, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Sehun bukan tipe orang yang easy going dan mudah membuka diri, tapi Kyungsoo pikir itu semua salah besar. Sehun adalah ketua kelas dan orang yang pandai, pendiam, serta memiliki kharisma yang tinggi, ia bahkan seorang ketua umum ekskul karya ilmiah. Terlihat bahwa dia adalah pria yang cukup berintelek dan berwibawa, hanya saja... Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah dia tipe playboy atau bukan.

"aku tidak cukup mengerti pada mata pelajaran integral, aku pikir itu cukup memusingkan" ucap Sehun setelah meneguk cappuccino hangat miliknya, Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya,

"maksudmu?"

"apa kau bisa mengajariku, atau paling tidak beritahu aku trik supaya bisa pintar sepertimu"

"kau kan sudah pintar"

"tidak sepintar dirimu"

"apa kau berambisi untuk menjadi pintar? atau ingin mendapatkan juara pertama dikelas?"

"ya... seperti itu..."

"apa pembicaraan mu setiap hari mengenai hal hal seperti ini? jujur saja, aku tidak suka berbincang masalah pelajaran jika memang bukan waktunya. aku pergi.." pamit Kyungsoo sambil mengambil tas kertasnya dan beranjak dari kursinya, Kyungsoo membunguk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo pikir Sehun akan mengajaknya membicarakan tentang pria, atau mengajaknya bercanda dan memulai sebuah pertemanan, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo salah, Sehun cukup naif baginya. Membicarakan pelajaran? heol, apa Sehun sedang basa basi untuk memulai percakapan? Mungkin tidak cukup mengesalkan jika Kyungsoo sedang dalam mood yang baik, tapi hal itu tentu saja mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang butuh hiburan. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, melempar bingkisan yang berisi boneka baby bear ke sudut pintu lemari kamarnya, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan lagi badannya ke atas kasur dengan pipi yang sedikir membengkak.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo membawa dirinya ke dalam suasana haru lagi, handphonenya bergetar,

 _From: Sehun_

 _'apakah ada pr untuk hari senin?_

Kyungsoo menahan amarahnya, Sehun selalu merusak moodnya. Padahal dia ketua kelas, kenapa dia bertanya pr pada Kyungsoo?

 _To: Sehun_

 _'eopseo. berhentilah membicarakan pr, aku akan memblock nomormu jika kau terus seperti itu'_

 _From: Sehun_

 _'Apa kau suka main tebak tebakan?'_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, apa Sehun pria yang kesepian? batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membiarkan pesan Sehun tersebut sebelum akhirnya handphone Kyungsoo bergetar lagi,

 _From: Sehun_

 _'Apa perbedaan saya dan aku?'_

 _To : Sehun_

 _'Apa kau sedang menjebakku? Aku tidak tahu'_

 _From : Sehun_

 _'Kalau saya... ya saya...'_

 _To: Sehun_

 _'Kalau aku?'_

 _From: Sehun_

 _'jelek :p'_

Entah karena itu lucu atau jayus, Kyungsoo secara spontan tertawa dan senyum senyum sendiri membaca pesan tersebut, Kyungsoo buru buru balas menjebak Sehun dengan berbagai guyonan lagi, Kyungsoo susah payah mencari ide untuk terus bermain bersama Sehun dan tertawa sendiri di kamarnya, ia bahkan hampir lupa dengan suasana galau yang baru saja menyelimutinya. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling berbagi pesan singkat satu sama lain. Kyungsoo pikir Sehun cukup menyenangkan untuk melupakan rasa sedihnya.

Walaupun, Kyungsoo tahu, kecemburuan yang ia alami sejak terakhir kali melihat Jongin adalah kecemburuan tak beralasan, Kyungsoo juga tahu bahwa Jongin memiliki banyak fans, dan memang seperti yang ia takutkan sebelumnya, dan segala ketakutan itu memang nyata terjadi di depan matanya. Padahal, jika melihat kasus yang sebelumnya, Kyungsoo mendapat penjelasan sejelas jelasnya dari Jongin, jadi, mungkin saja jika Kyungsoo mau meminta, Jongin mungkin akan menjelaskan padanya suatu kesalahpahaman itu, ya.. mungkin. Tapi, Kyungsoo menghentikan segala keinginannya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya, karena Kyungsoo tahu, itu akan terus terjadi. Sejak terakhir Jongin mengatakan untuk tidak usah mempedulikan orang lain, maka Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang Jongin maksud. Tapi, kejadian pahit itu terus berulang, Kyungsoo terus merasakan cemburu karena berbagai kejadian, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah berhak untuk marah. Kyungsoo pikir ini puncaknya, kenapa Jongin tak mengatakan padanya kalau Jongin memang benar mencintainya, ya, kan? Kalau Jongin terus membiarkannya, itu artinya, Jongin tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Begitu kira kira presepsi Kyungsoo sekarang.

Dan, kehadiran Sehun mungkin cukup membantu. Kyungsoo memang tidak merasakan ada cinta didalam hatinya selama mengenal Sehun lebih dekat, hampir setiap hari mereka bertukar pesan, walaupun di kelas mereka terlihat seperti teman biasa, tapi Kyungsoo merasa cukup nyaman dekat dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak dapat mengartikan kedekatannya dengan Sehun, mereka sudah sering pergi besama disetiap acara kelas, seperti menjenguk teman yang sakit, acara bakti sosial atau sekedar berkumpul bersama teman kelas lainnya, Kyungsoo akan berangkat bersama Sehun, mereka berdua bahkan sudah saling menyatakan cemburu satu sama lain. Apa itu bukan suatu proses pendekatan? Awalnya Kyungsoo cukup bimbang, dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa dia dan Sehun sudah menjalani sebuah hubungan? Kyungsoo tetap mengelak pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ia juga tak bisa berbohong kalau dia memang cemburu melihat Sehun dekat dengan yang lain. Apakah Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun? atau mungkin... hanya pelampiasan?

"KYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun tepat didepan rumah Kyungsoo saat malam itu Baekhyun baru saja melihat Kyungsoo pulang diantar oleh Sehun. Mereka bertengkar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kali ini Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"sudahlah Baek, aku tidak mau mengurus apa apa lagi tentang Jongin. Jongin dekat dengan yang ini atau dengan yang itu, aku tidak mau tahu."

"yaaa~~ apa kau sefrustasi itu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ketusnya, suaranya pelan tapi tegas. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh menatap mata Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun-aah... aku tidak semenyedihkan itu. Aku tidak suka dikasihani orang lain. Aku tidak sama dengan fans fans Jongin yang lainnya, berhentilah berpikir bahwa aku sungguh berharap padanya. Aku tidak suka dianggap cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nanar, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tegas sambil menatap mata Baekhyun, Baekhyun semakin terlihat berapi api menanggapi betapa keras kepala sahabatnya itu.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah memberi waktu sekitar tiga hari sejak kejadian mereka tidak jadi kumpul berempat sepulang dari turnamen Jongin dan Chanyeol, malamnya Baekhyun menemui Kyungsoo dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo hanya salah paham. Tapi saat itu Kyungsoo tak mau mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo perlu waktu untuk meredakan emosinya, tapi ternyata, saat malam itu Baekhyun datang lagi dan mendapatinya bersama Sehun, Kyungsoo malah semakin keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan dan akan memasuki akhir tahun, Kyungsoo tidak sekalipun menatap sosok favoritnya itu. Kyungsoo benar benar berusaha tidak peduli pada bagaimana Jongin sekarang, melihat Jongin saja sudah tidak pernah, dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tidak mau mencari sosoknya. Sehun benar benar menemani kesepiannya, walaupun Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun tidak sedikitpun bisa menggeser posisi Jongin di hatinya.

"Baek, aku sedang dekat dengan seorang pria" ujar Kyungsoo saat sedang bermain di kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun menengok ke arah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan nanar,

"Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan ketusnya,

"bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kini menghadap ke arah tv didepan kasurnya.

"aku punya teman bernama Sungmin. Dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat sangat mengagumi Sehun. Sejak SD" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya,

"apa Sehun tahu itu?"

"molla. tapi Sungmin bercerita padaku bahwa dia menyukai Sehun sejak Sehun masih cupu dan gendut waktu SD, hingga sekarang Sehun sudah menjadi pria tampan yang terkenal sebagai ketua umum ekskul karya ilmiah. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sungmin bertahan selama itu"

Kyungsoo seperti berkaca pada dirinya sendiri, ia kemudian memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin seperti yang ia rasakan selama mencintai Jongin.

"Aku salut pada Sungmin. Aku mengerti bagaimana cinta yang sebenarnya melalui dia. Jika kita mencintai seseorang, maka bertahanlah."

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia mulai merasa Baekhyun menyindirnya.

"Apakah salah jika kita membuka hati untuk orang lain jika kita tak pernah mendapat kepastian dari seseorang yang sebelumnya kita cintai?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menoleh menatap Kyungsoo,

"ani... kau tidak salah" jawab baekhyun dengan ketus membuat Kyungsoo terus diam tak bersuara.

"hanya saja, jika kau tidak membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

Lagi lagi Kyungsoo merasa seperti ditampar Baekhyun dengan perkataannya barusan. Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun benar benar mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, dan benar saja, Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"You're my bestfriend, Kyung. I know you so well. Apa kau merasa lelah menunggunya?"

"Dia hanya tak pernah memberi kepastian padaku." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Kau terlalu cepat berpaling"

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasanya, perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam menguap lagi.

"kau merasa nyaman dengan Sehun?"

"sepertinya..."

Kyungsoo menunduk, untuk pertama kalinya ia benar benar terbuka pada Baekhyun mengenai Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun se mengerti itu mengenai perasaannya padahal Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menutupinya, bahkan terakhir kali mereka berbicara, mereka bertengkar hebat didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat,

"aku tidak akan pernah memaksa perasaanmu, Kyung... Jika kau merasa nyaman, maka jalani sebaik mungkin, hanya saja, jangan sampai kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu pada Sehun dan jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya..." ucap Baekhyun pelan membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk didalam pelukannya.

"apa kau merindukan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan nanar, entah ia harus menjawab apa, tapi Kyungsoo benar benar selalu keras kepala untuk tidak mau terlihat begitu menyedihkan didepan orang lain walaupun didepan sahabatnya sendiri,

"oh ayolah Kyung, aku itu sahabatmu..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menunduk,

"kau tidak pernah mencari keberadaan Jongin sekarang ada dimana?"

"maksudmu, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo panik dihadapan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya,

"Jongin dan Chanyeol akan kembali bulan Januari, sudah dua bulan ini mereka pergi ke Jepang untuk turnamen voli mereka..."

"MWOOOOO? KENAPA AKU TIDAK TAHU?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan sangat lebar,

"kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau tahu apa apa tentang Jongin lagi, kau sibuk bermain dengan Sehun, jalan dengan Sehun, belajar bersama Sehun... kau bahkan melupakanku, Kyung, kau tidak sadar itu?"

Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar omelan sahabatnya yang cerewet itu, Kyungsoo buru buru memeluk lagi tubuh Baekhyun,

"mianhaeeeeee chinguyaaaaaa~~~~" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan manja membuat Baekhyun tertawa,

"Kyungsoo-yaaa~~~ segera putuskan kemana hatimu harus memilih, ne? Jangan sampai menyesal, arachi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya dua namja cantik itu membuka laptop mereka dan menonton bersama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat waktu berputar kembali menuju bulan Januari, Kyungsoo seperti teringat setahun yang lalu saat seseorang memberikannya 10 voucher permintaan. Dan kini yang tersisa hanya tujuh, bahkan tak pernah Kyungsoo gunakan sekalipun. Kyungsoo membuka kembali diarynya, dan mendapati kertas kertas tersebut terselip dibagian tengah bukunya. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan sudah berisi beberapa tulisan, salah satunya.. "will you understand my feeling?" Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya,

"aku bahkan sedang mencoba melupakanmu, Jongin-aaah..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan menunduk terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap handphonenya berkali kali,

"baboooo... menunggu apasih Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak akan mengucapkan ulang tahun padamu. apa peduli dia, cih..." Kyungsoo bicara sendiri pada handphonenya kemudian lanjut membaca novel favoritnya. Memang sih, Kyungsoo tampak menguatkan dirinya dan meyakinkan bahwa Jongin tidak pernah peduli apapun tentangnya, tapi hampir tiap menit juga ia menoleh pada handphonenya. Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah contoh pada ulang tahunnya hari ini, jika Jongin mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya, berarti Jongin peduli padanya, Jika tidak... bang! Kyungsoo harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima kenyataan. Yaa... Kyungsoo terus berteori dan berpresepsi semaunya sendiri hanya untuk mendapat jawaban, apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap perasaannya sendiri ke depannya.

"Tadaaaa~~~~~~~~ benar kan Jongin tidak peduli padamu, ini bahkan sudah mau tanggal tiga belas, pfff..." Kyungsoo semakin gila berbicara sendiri mendapati handphonenya tak mendapat satu pun pesan dari Jongin. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar benar harus melupakan pujaan hatinya itu. Kyungsoo mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menarik selimut miliknya,

 _"selamat malam hati yang tak terbalas"_ ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Kyungsoo benar benar berpura pura kuat, bahkan didepan dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha menyatakan bahwa ia baik baik saja walaupun Jongin tak seidkitpun peduli padanya.

 **Keesokan harinya,**

Sehun bermain ke rumah Kyungsoo, eomma dan appa Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mengenal Sehun dengan baik karena anak mereka benar benar sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama pria tampan itu. Kyungsoo juga menyambut Sehun dengan baik, mereka benar benar sudah dekat dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak hal itu. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo merasa banyak sesuatu yang berbeda dibandingkan awal mula Kyungsoo dekat dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo tak merasakan kenyamanan yang ia rasakan saat awal pertama mereka saling dekat, Kyungsoo kini meraba raba sendiri bagaimana perasaannya. Apa perasaan nyamannya yang dulu adalah reaksi dari kesakitan dan keputus asaannya terhadap Jongin? Entahlah, Kyungsoo masih mempelajarinya dan mencoba memahami perasaannya sendiri sebelum ia menyesal seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya.

Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun masuk kekamarnya untuk sekedar belajar bersama, tapi sepertinya semua berubah saat Sehun tiba tiba menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang asik bercanda dikamar milik pria mungil itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena terkejut,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil Sehun dengan pelan, Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yang sudah memerah itu sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"apa aku boleh menyukaimu?"

 _ **ddrtt... ddrrttt...**_

Momen yang tepat pikir Kyungsoo, handphonenya yang bergetar membuyarkan suasana canggung antara Sehun dengannya. Kyungsoo buru buru meraih handphonenya dan...

 _'kemarin kau ulang tahun? Saengil chukkae, maaf karena terlambat'_

Hati Kyungsoo rasanya perih lagi, kenapa Jongin harus seperti ini, batinnya. Kyungsoo jadi tidak tahu harus mempresepsikannya bagaimana.

 _To: Jongin_

 _'kau mengingatnya?'_

 _From: Jongin_

 _'hm'_

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana sikap Jongin padanya, memang Jongin tidak cukup ramah dalam menanggapi pesan singkatnya, tapi setidaknya Jongin mengingat ulang tahunnya, sekali lagi, Jongin mengingatnya dan memberi ucapan padanya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia sampai lupa kalau sedang ada Sehun yang sedari tadi menatapnya,

"oh? Sehun-aah... sepertinya aku mau tidur siang, kau... bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri, kan? mianhae..." pinta Kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Sehun sebelumnya, Kyungsoo mungkin mencoba untuk mengalihkan semuanya dan berharap Sehun juga segera melupakannya. Karena Kyungsoo menyadari suatu hal, _sekeras apapun Kyungsoo mencoba membuka hati, Jongin lah tempatnya kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang ekskulnya, ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum,

"apa kabar, Kyung?" sapa Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"baik, kau sendiri bagaimana? apakah turnamennya sukses di Jepang?"

"sukses dooonggg~~~~ kau mau ke ruang ekskulmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo,

"hmm... kau mau titip salam buat Baekhyun yaaaaa? ehheheheh..." Kyungsoo cengengesan sebelum akhirnya melewati koridor ruang ekskul Jongin, dan Chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan ruangan itu setelah menitipkan salamnya untuk Baekhyun melalui Kyungsoo, Chanyeol kemudian berkumpul bersama anggota ekskulnya. Tiba tiba Jongin keluar dari ruang ekskulnya dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo, mereka sama sama canggung saat teman teman Jongin mulai menggoda mereka berdua.

"eissshhh Kai sepertinya sedang salah tingkah..." ejek senior Jongin saat Kyungsoo akhirnya terus berjalan melewati tubuh pria berkulit tan itu,

"ani, untuk apa. Dia sudah punya pacar" jawab Jongin dengan ketus.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sebentar mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin menoleh dan melihat bagaimana raut wajah Jongin, tapi ia gugup.

 ** _apakah Jongin cemburu?_** , batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ucapan singkat Jongin terus terngiang di telinga Kyungsoo, jadi, Jongin mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Sehun?

Kyungsoo mencoret coret bukunya sendiri, ia bahkan tak mendengar sang guru berbicara apa. Kenapa Jongin penuh teka teki? Apa sekarang aku yang salah? batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyadari banyak hal yang berubah dari Jongin setelah kejadian itu, setiap kali seniornya menggoda mereka, Jongin akan diam tak peduli, atau bahkan pergi begitu saja. Jongin juga tidak pernah bermain lagi dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti yang pernah Kyungsoo lakukan sebelumnya. Jongin jadi tidak terlalu peduli pada banyak hal, entah apa alasannya. Padahal, Kyungsoo benar benar harus segera menentukan pilihan hatinya, walaupun ia tahu ia sangat mencintai Jongin, tapi bagaimana bisa ia memilih Jongin jika Jongin saja tidak memilihnya? Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin jika Jongin saja tidak peduli padanya? Di dalam suatu hubungan, kedua pihak harus sama sama berjuang, kan?

Kyungsoo pada akhirnya terus menjalani kedekatannya dengan Sehun karena Sehun tiada hentinya berjuang mendekati Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu lebih baik jika ada seorang pria yang pada akhirnya benar benar berjuang untuk Kyungsoo? Dan lagipula, Kyungsoo benar benar harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Jongin mungkin saja sudah punya seseorang di hatinya. Dengan segala sikap Jongin yang semakin dingin, Kyungsoo pikir ada baiknya ia benar benar mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Sehun.

Tidak sama halnya dengan Jongin, Sehun adalah atlet futsal di sekolah. Saat waktu classmeeting tiba, Kyungsoo menyiapkan sebuah botol minuman berenergi untuk... ya untuk Sehun, Kyungsoo pikir tak ada alasan lagi untuk memberikannya pada Jongin, walaupun akhirnya Kyungsoo membeli dua botol minuman tersebut. Kyungsoo berlari ke pinggir lapangan bersama teman teman sekelasnya untuk menyemangati tim futsal kelas mereka. Padahal, di pertandingan pertandingan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo malah berlari mendekati lapangan voli dan menyemangati Jongin bahkan walaupun kelas Jongin sedang bertanding dengan tim voli kelasnya.

Lapangan voli dan futsal letaknya sejajar, jika Kyungsoo melihat Sehun dari samping, maka ia melihat juga sosok Jongin walaupun dari kejauhan. Kyungsoo menghilangkan rasa ke-geer-annya saat mendapati Jongin berdiri ditengah lapangan voli sambil menatapnya dengan nanar, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya karena jantungnya berdegup lagi dengan kencang, Kyungsoo menoleh lagi dan tetap saja, Jongin masih mematung menatapnya, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, oh Kyungsoo ayolah, dia tidak sedang menatapmu, jarak kalian cukup jauh, ada banyak yang mungkin saja Jongin tatap selain dirimu, batin Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Jongin akhirnya berpaling setelah panitia berteriak untuk bersiap siap. Kyungsoo mencoba tidak peduli, padahal jujur saja, hatinya benar benar menyuruhnya untuk menepi ke lapangan voli. Kyungsoo susah payah menahan hasratnya. Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tetap menyemangati Sehun, bahkan ia memberikan botol minum yang sudah ia siapkan sejak pagi untuk Sehun saat pertandingan berakhir.

"thank youuuu..." ucap Sehun dengan sangat manis kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum balik dengan terpaksa. Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat bersama dengan Sehun, apa Kyungsoo benar benar hanya menjadikan Sehun sebagai pelampiasan?

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo menoleh menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang berkumpul bersama didepan kelasnya Baekhyun yang masih satu koridor dengan kelas Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo merasa sedih, padahal mereka berempat sudah bersahabat dengan sangat baik tapi apakah Kyungsoo harus melepaskan persahabatannya itu hanya karena cinta? Apa Kyungsoo se tidak profesional itu dalam menempatkan diri dan perasaannya?

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berkumpul bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin juga, Kyungsoo rasa ia sudah lama sekali tak bergabung dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu dan tentu saja ia rindu. Kyungsoo semakin merasa canggung jika menatap sosok Jongin, padahal, niat Kyungsoo hanya ingin berhubungan baik kembali dengan sahabat sahabatnya itu, walaupun Kyungsoo tahu, ia masih sangat mencintai Jongin.

Sayangnya, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti lagi saat melihat seseorang menghampiri Jongin dan menyodorkan sebuah botol minum padanya. Kyungsoo merasakan sesak lagi di dadanya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membatalkan niatnya.

"aku sudah bilang, itu akan terus terjadi. aku pikir aku tidak kuat menahannya.." gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk berhenti mencintai Jongin, ia pikir ia harus benar benar melupakan Jongin sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu, ekskul karya ilmiah mengadakan lomba di sekolah. Sehun sebagai ketua umum sedang sibuk sibuknya mengurus kegiatan tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun tak pernah berhenti mengabari Kyungsoo, padahal Kyungsoo pikir, Kyungsoo tidak butuh itu.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo itu menyukai pria pendiam dan cuek. Jadi, bisa dibilang Sehun adalah kriterianya. Tapi, Kyungsoo jadi tidak suka dan merasa ilfeel pada Sehun karena Sehun terlalu perhatian padanya sejak awal, Kyungsoo pikir Kyungsoo tidak nyaman untuk proses pendekatan secepat itu. Atau bisa juga karena Kyungsoo memang sudah menyukai pria lain, makanya sulit sekali baginya membuka hati lagi.

Saat itu, ekskul lain tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa walaupun sedang diadakan lomba di sekolah. Kyungsoo pada saat itu pulang cukup sore karena mengiyakan permintaan Sehun untuk menunggunya sebentar karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah menebak dengan pedenya kalau Sehun pasti ingin membicarakan masalah perasaannya yang sempat terabaikan saat di kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menunggu Sehun menghampirinya. Tapi, lagi lagi... sosok pria berkulit tan yang masih melekat dihatinya membuyarkan lamunannya saat Jongin tiba tiba menuruni sebuah tali yang diikat pada sebuah tembok pondasi dilantai atas. Kyungsoo menoleh kanan kiri dan mendapati para fans Jongin dan beberapa peserta lomba yang hadir dari sekolah lain sedang memandanginya yang sedang melakukan latihan. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan malas, entah sampai kapan ia harus mengagumi pria tersayangnya itu, dan membiarkan orang lain terus memandanginya sementara Jongin bukanlah miliknya. Walaupun tetap saja, Jongin adalah pemandangan favoritnya, Kyungsoo terus saja memandangi Jongin sama seperti fans fans lainnya.

Tiba tiba, terdengar dari speaker sekolah sebuah lagu 'say you wont let go' milik James Arthur. Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa orang mulai muncul ditengah lapangan dan membentuk barisan, Kyungsoo bisa melihat, barisan tersebut menggelar sebuah banner bertuliskan 'would you be mine?'

Sehun memasuki lapangan dengan seikat bunga dalam genggamannya, Kyungsoo tersentak. Orang orang yang awalnya melihat Jongin berlatihpun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke tengah lapangan,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." ujar Sehun melalui sebuah microphone membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan setengah mati karena beberapa teman sekolah yang mengenalnya pun langsung menengok ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan, tepat saat nama Kyungsoo disebut, Jongin mencapai lantai lapangan dengan kakinya dan mulai melepaskan tali yang terikat di perutnya, Kyungsoo terus memandangi Jongin.

"would you be mine?" ujar Sehun lagi membuat orang orang ramai bersorak kegirangan, tapi Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin. Jongin bahkan tak tertarik sedikitpun pada sesuatu yang ramai tersebut, jangankan ikut ingin tahu _'apa yang terjadi'_ , Jongin bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun. Kyungsoo benar benar ingin menitikkan airmatanya,

 _bagaimana bisa kau setidak peduli itu Jongin-aah?_ lirihnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo benar benar malu sekarang, ia sunguh ingin menolak Sehun, tapi pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun jika ditolak didepan orang banyak. Tapi jika Kyungsoo mengatakan iya, apa itu tidak menyakitkan bagi Jongin? Kyungsoo merasa frustasi, ia terus saja memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin, padahal bisa saja Jongin memang tidak peduli sama sekali.

Jongin terus berjalan menuju ruang ekskulnya, tapi dalam beberapa detik, Jongin sudah keluar lagi membawa tas dan menuju motornya. Jongin pergi, tanpa sepatah kata.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan lapangan tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan Sehun dan bagaimana pula orang orang menyorakinya. Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dan terus berlari sejauh mungkin sambil menangis.

 _"Apa kau benar benar tidak menyukaiku, Jongin-aah..."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **To be continued**

 **heuheuuuu Jonginnya gue buat payah banget ya disini hahahah**

 **pasti deh kalian mikirnya Jongin itu nggak gercep, nggak gentle, cupu:((**

 **padahal emang iya sih wkwkwkw**

 **ohiya mau sedikit curhat buat yang baca met me in the rain dan(mungkin) nunggu upnya,**

 **maaf banget ya gue sebenarnya lagi proses sih cuma disaat saat nulis tiba tiba pagenya ke tutup dan yang gue tulis ilang semua gitu,**

 **kan gue jadi bete dan agak males mulainya lagi:((**

 **hope y'guys understand, gue bakalan up a.s.a.p, kayyy?**

 **review kalian parah emosi banget HAHAHAH DASAR PARA SECRET ADMIRER :P**

 **emang ya, lebih susah jadi secret admirer sahabat sendiri dibandingin ke orang lain,**

 **karena apa? karena mungkin aja lo bakal dengerin curhatan dia tentang seseorang yang lagi dia suka**

 **HAHAHAH BAPER?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 7—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"Kyungsoo-aah..." ujar Sehun melalui sebuah microphone membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan setengah mati karena beberapa teman sekolah yang mengenalnya pun langsung menengok ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan, tepat saat nama Kyungsoo disebut, Jongin mencapai lantai lapangan dengan kakinya dan mulai melepaskan tali yang terikat di perutnya, Kyungsoo terus memandangi Jongin.

"would you be mine?" ujar Sehun lagi membuat orang orang ramai bersorak kegirangan, tapi Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin. Jongin bahkan tak tertarik sedikitpun pada sesuatu yang ramai tersebut, jangankan ikut ingin tahu _'apa yang terjadi'_ , Jongin bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun. Kyungsoo benar benar ingin menitikkan airmatanya,

 _bagaimana bisa kau setidak peduli itu Jongin-aah? lirihnya dalam hati._

Kyungsoo benar benar malu sekarang, ia sunguh ingin menolak Sehun, tapi pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun jika ditolak didepan orang banyak. Tapi jika Kyungsoo mengatakan iya, apa itu tidak menyakitkan bagi Jongin? Kyungsoo merasa frustasi, ia terus saja memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin, padahal bisa saja Jongin memang tidak peduli sama sekali.

Jongin terus berjalan menuju ruang ekskulnya, tapi dalam beberapa detik, Jongin sudah keluar lagi membawa tas dan menuju motornya. Jongin pergi, tanpa sepatah kata.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan lapangan tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan Sehun dan bagaimana pula orang orang menyorakinya. Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dan terus berlari sejauh mungkin sambil menangis.

 _"Apa kau benar benar tidak menyukaiku, Jongin-aah..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Secret Admirer**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku baru mengerti rasanya sesakit ini mencintai tanpa kepastian_

 _Menantinya peduli, entah sampai kapan..._

Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti hati Sehun, tapi pikirnya, cinta seperti apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Sehun jika semua cinta yang ia punya sudah ia berikan pada Jongin?

Kyungsoo tak keluar kamar seharian setelah menangis tak karuan dipinggir jalan. Walaupun Sehun terus menghubunginya, tapi tak sedikitpun Kyungsoo hiraukan. Eomma dan appanya pun berulang kali memanggil dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk sekedar mengajak Kyungsoo makan, tapi Kyungsoo terus berteriak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

Cukup sulit bagi Kyungsoo pada akhirnya harus memasrahkan Jongin untuk tidak dekat dengannya lagi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa yang salah, apa presepsinya yang salah karena terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi sikap Jongin? atau Jongin yang salah karena telah memberi harapan palsu? ah ani ani, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pastilah dirinya yang ke-geer-an, Jongin itu memang pada kenyataannya tidak menyukainya, pikir Kyungsoo.

"kau mau tahu siapa yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun ditelepon eommanya Kyungsoo untuk mengunjungi anaknya yang sedang frustasi beberapa hari itu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya,

"apa menurutmu Jongin menyukaimu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"baekhyun-aah, kau akan membuatku menangis lagiiii..." rengek Kyungsoo sambil memeluk bantal miliknya,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil Baekhyun kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungoo diatas kasur, Baekhyun merangkul sahabat mungilnya itu, Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab,

"kenapa kau sulit sekali sih menentukan perasaan? aku sudah bilang, pilih salah satu, Jongin atau Sehun. Tapi kau terus dekat dengan Sehun, aku tahu mungkin saja kau sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabat, tapi perasaan Sehun? ia pasti akan tetap berharap padamu karena kau terus menanggapinya, dan Jongin? tentu saja dia akan menganggapmu sudah bahagia dengan Sehun." omel Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal yang ada didalam pelukannya.

"mian aku malah mengomelimu, tapi kau pernah tau sebuah cerita? persis sepertimu, orang itu diantara dua orang yang menyukainya, yang satu cuek, dan yang satu lagi agresif. Tapi, karena ketidakmampuannya dalam menentukan pilihan dan perasaannya, ia malah tidak mendapat satupun dari kedua orang itu" ucap Baekhyun kemudian memeluk erat Kyungsoo yang semakin terisak karena ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan berniat jahat, tapi ia ingin sahabatnya menyadari kesalahannya, bagi Baekhyun, lebih baik memaparkan kepahitan daripada harus berpura pura manis menghibur sahabatnya. Walaupun menyakitkan, tapi itulah yang harus Kyungsoo ketahui dan sadari.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa bulan kemudian,**_

Entah dapat ilham darimana, Kyungsoo akhirnya mau lari pagi sendirian disekitar rumahnya di hari minggu. Kyungsoo sudah bertekad merubah beberapa kebiasaan untuk membiasakan diri dengan kegiatan yang lebih baik menjelang beberapa bulan depan menuju kuliahnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah minimarket untuk menyeduh kopi susu hangat dan bersantai sebentar. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam dalam sambil menatap ke depan,

"ujian dan kuliah, Fighting! Kyungsoo-aah kau pasti bisa!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang kecil untuk sekedar menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tahu, sudah saatnya ia harus benar benar fokus memikirkan kuliahnya dan bagaimana masa depannya. Masa depan? baiklah, untuk masa depan yang itu... Kyungsoo pikir ia harus sedikit menyerah dan merelakan perasaannya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengan Jongin sejak kejadian itu. Kyungsoo sempat terpuruk, dan jatuh sedalam dalamnya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus segera bangkit lagi walaupun beberapa waktu yang lalu Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dekat dengan seseorang melalui media sosialnya. SAKIT? TENTU SAJA!

Kyungsoo yang paham betul bagaimana Jongin, merasa ada yang berubah pada pria idamannya itu, Jongin yang awalnya tak pernah menanggapi orang lain, membalas chat orang orang yang mendekatinya, atau bahkan sekedar memberikan love di instagram mereka, Jongin tidak pernah melakukannya. Jongin sangat dingin, dan itulah mengapa Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin bersikap lebih pada dirinya, tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo harus mengingatkan dirinya kembali bahwa mungkin saja itu hanyalah arti kedekatan dari sebuah persahabatan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya pasrah saat tahu Jongin dekat dengan seseorang dan bahkan ia sendiri sudah tidak pernah berbincang lagi dengan Jongin walau sepatah kata saja.

 _From: Sehun_

 _'kau dimana? nanti sore kita ke toko buku, ya'_

 _To: Sehun_

 _'iya'_

Ya, Kyungsoo mengikuti perkataan Baekhyun dengan baik kali ini, ia sudah memilih salah satu yang tepat untuknya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari minimarket untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya, tiba tiba... Kyungsoo melihat seseorang tengah jatuh diantara kerumunan orang dipinggir jalan, Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri. Kyungsoo menelusup masuk dari kerumunan orang orang tersebut dan mendapati seseorang tanpa sebelah kakinya yang sempurna jatuh tersungkur dibawah, tongkatnya tergeletak disampingnya. Wanita itu berteriak meminta semua orang menyingkir dan menjauh dari tubuhnya sambil menangis, Kyungsoo menjongkokkan dirinya dan melihat wajah wanita itu,

"Ahjumma...?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, ia langsung mendekati tubuh itu dan memegang bahu wanita yang sedang menangis didepannya, wanita itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan pipinya yang basah. Saat itu juga orang orang yang mengerubunginya langsung pergi setelah Kyungsoo meminta mereka untuk pergi.

"ahjumma gwaenchana?" teriak Kyungsoo panik membuat wanita itu semakin terisak sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lagi karena bingung, apa yang telah terjadi pada wanita yang telah melahirkan pria tersayangnya itu? batinnya. Kyungsoo terus memeluk tubuhnya saat wanita itu semakin terisak didalam pelukannya. Buru buru Kyungsoo menghentikan taksi yang lewat untuk mengantar wanita yang ternyata adalah eommanya Jongin itu.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin ikut menangis melihat keadaan eommanya Jongin walaupun jujur saja ia tidak tahu apa apa lagi mengenai Jongin dan keluarganya, Kyungsoo memberikan bahunya untuk membiarkan eommanya Jongin tidur disampingnya setelah menangis cukup lama tanpa menceritakan apapun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba menelepon Jongin tapi Jongin tak menjawab,

"EOMMA?!" teriak Jongin saat mendapati Kyungsoo susah payah menggendong eommanya yang masih tertidur didepan pintu rumahnya. Jongin buru buru memindahkan tubuh eommanya itu ke dalam pelukannya kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam kamar, Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Jongin membaringkan eommanya yang sudah tertidur lelap kemudian menyelimuti tubuh lemah itu.

"kau bertemu dimana dengan eomma?" tanya Jongin sambil berjalan mengantar Kyungsoo keluar.

"hmm.. dipinggir jalan saat aku keluar dari minimarket" jawab Kyungsoo dengan gugup, jujur saja, walaupun sudah berbulan bulan tidak pernah berbincang lagi, bahkan mungkin bertemu hanya satu atau dua kali dan tentu saja tidak saling menyapa, Kyungsoo masih saja merasa canggung di samping Jongin.

"gomawo..." ucap Jongin lirih sambil menghentikan langkahnya didepan teras rumahnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, susah payah ia menahan degup jantungnya untuk sekedar menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada eommanya Jongin, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, kabar Taeoh dan juga appanya? Kyungsoo menguatkan hatinya untuk sebentar saja merubah kembali hatinya dan berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang sahabat,

"jongin-aah..." panggil Kyungsoo setelah baru saja menoleh pada Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya, Jongin ikut menengok ke arahnya kemudian berdeham,

"hm?"

"sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi dengan eommamu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, ia diam dan menunduk sebentar,

"eomma disandera sekumpulan orang saat rumahku mengalami perampokan, kemudian eomma didorong hingga jatuh dari tangga rumah"

"JINJJAAA?" teriak Kyungsoo spontan karena terkejut, Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"kapan?"

"sudah lama, sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Tapi eomma masih terus frustasi sampai sekarang, ia bahkan tadi keluar rumah sendirian tanpa izin dengan appa atau denganku."

"ne.. aku mengerti perasaannya. Pasti sangat menyakitkan tidak bisa bebas berjalan lagi seperti dulu"

"iya... ditambah lagi, eomma pasti merasa kesepian harus diam dirumah sendirian dan tidak bisa pergi kemana mana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan raut khawatirnya, belum sempat Kyungsoo berbicara lagi, tiba tiba Taeoh datang dan berlari dari pintu pagar rumah Jongin setelah diantar pulang oleh mobil jemputan sekolahnya,

"KYUNGSOOO HYUNGGGGG!" teriak Taeoh sambil berlari menuju Kyungsoo setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri disamping Jongin sambil tersenyum menyambut Taeoh, Taeoh langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan memintanya untuk menggendong tubuh mungil itu,

"TAEOHHH-YAAA? Kau sudah sekolah sekarang, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Taeoh baru saja mencium pipinya, Taeoh mengangguk kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyungsoo.

"Hyung temani aku mengerjakan pr yaaaaa" pinta Taeoh pada Kyungsoo dengan manjanya,

"belajar dengan hyung saja, kasihan Kyungsoo hyungnya mau pulang Taeoh-yaaa..." ejek Jongin pada Taeoh yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya,

"SHIREO! Kyungsoo hyung harus menemani Taeoh!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa karena Taeoh semakin memanyunkan bibirnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, Jongin mengusak rambut Taeoh sambil tertawa sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Kyungsoo membawa Taeoh kedalam kamar dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengantar Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar Taeoh. Taeoh sepertinya benar benar merindukan Kyungsoo, ia tak sedikitpun melepaskan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan meminta Kyungsoo juga menemaninya tidur siang setelah mengerjakan beberapa pr nya. Jongin sesekali masuk dan ikut bercanda, tapi tak lama kemudian diusir lagi oleh Taeoh, sampai akhirnya, Jongin datang lagi setelah tak mendengar suara bising dikamar adiknya itu, Jongin membuka pelan pintu kamar Taeoh dan mengintip, ia mendapati Taeoh tertidur didalam pelukan Kyungsoo yang juga sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Jongin tersenyum tipis,

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya terbangun dikamar orang lain, ia melihat Taeoh didepan tubuhnya yang masih setia memeluknya. Pelan pelan Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Taeoh dari pelukannya kemudian ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar Taeoh.

Kyungsoo mencari cari keberadaan Jongin, tapi belum sempat Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin yang berada didepan kamar Taeoh, Jongin keluar dari kamarnya,

"eoh? kau sudah bangun? kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Jongin,

Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"mianhae, aku tidak sengaja tertidur dikamar Taeoh." ucap Kyungsoo tidak enak.

"gwaenchana~~" Jongin tersenyum,

"kau tahu tidak, aku bahkan belum mandi.." bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin membuat Jongin tertawa kecil dan mereka tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar rumah Jongin,

Tapi, sepertinya Kyungsoo tak ingin berpisah dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari berbagai topik percakapan agar bisa berbincang lagi dengan pria yang masih melekat dihatinya itu,

"Jongin-aaah..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghentikan langkahnya ditempat mereka berbincang tadi pagi, dan hampir seperti dejavu, Jongin ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo,

"kau... hmm... aku lihat kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang di media sosialmu.." ucap Kyungsoo susah payah, dan lagi lagi berpura pura bersikap layaknya sahabat biasa.

Jongin terlihat berpikir,

"dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin balik,

"ah molla~ kan kau yang sedang dekat, mana aku tahu..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan gaya santainya.

"aaahh itu~~~~" jawab Jongin tiba tiba setelah mengingat sesuatu,

"ani... itu teman temanku yang melakukannya, setelah rumahku mengalami perampokan beberapa bulan lalu, dan eomma diamputasi, aku cukup frustasi. Aku tidak fokus dalam kegiatan voli ku, aku sering absen ikut naik gunung, dan teman temanku pikir aku perlu seseorang untuk menemaniku" jawab Jongin santai sambil tertawa, tapi Kyungsoo terus mencermati perkataan Jongin, dan kini ia khawatir apa kelanjutan dari perkataan nya,

"tapi... aku pikir percuma saja. Aku tidak tertarik, bahkan jika kau melihat aku mengirim pesan pada orang lain di media sosialku, itu bukan aku, itu kerjaan teman temanku, hehe" Jongin terus tertawa kecil disela sela perkatannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"aaah~~ pantas saja, aku pikir kau yang dulu bukan seperti itu hehehe, kalau benar itu kau, aku lebih suka Jongin yang dulu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil dan megangguk ngangguk pelan.

"memangnya... kau menyukai aku yang seperti apa?" tanya Jongin membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, Kyungsoo rasanya ingin terbang hanya karena kalimat yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan,

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab,

"aahh itu... tentu saja aku lebih suka kau yang dulu~ Jongin yang cuek, dingin, pendiam, tidak pernah menanggapi orang lain yang mendekatinya, yaaa... begitu~~ hehehehe..." Kyungsoo tertawa memaksa di akhir kalimatnya, Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo,

"okay! kalau begitu aku akan menjadi seperti itu..." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum, tentu saja, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo selain tersenyum juga karena hatinya berbunga bunga mendengar jawaban Jongin. Kyungsoo pikir tidak ada yang berubah pada Jongin, tapi sayangnya... ia lupa... kalau ia... sudah memilih Sehun...

"eodiseo?" tanya Sehun saat Kyungsoo baru saja mengangkat teleponnya,

"wae? aku dirumah Baekhyun, sebentar lagi pulang" ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai,

"bohong. aku telpon eommamu dan dia bilang kau kerumah Jongin dulu tadi pagi. Apa masih disana?" tanya Sehun dengan ketus,

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia baru saja ketahuan berbohong oleh Sehun,

"aku didepan rumah Jongin" ucap Sehun lagi membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan benar saja, tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Sehun muncul didepan rumah Jongin membuat Jongin juga ikut menoleh ke arah Sehun,

"eoh? kau dijemput?" tanya Jongin setelah mereka berdua sama sama terdiam cukup lama, Kyungsoo tak tahu harus menjawab apa, memang kenyataannya Sehun sudah menjemputnya,

"Jongin-aah..." panggil Kyungsoo lirih, ia menatap Jongin dengan nanar, tapi Jongin menanggapinya santai. Padahal tatapan Kyungsoo benar benar menggambarkan bahwa Kyungsoo benar benar masih mencintainya, tapi mau diapakan lagi? keputusan tetaplah keputusan. Mana Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Tuhan mempertemukannya pada Jongin lagi hari ini dan ternyata mereka masih berhubungan akrab setelah sejak lima bulan yang lalu mereka tak pernah lagi menyapa seperti orang tak kenal. Kyungsoo harus teguh pada pendiriannya, ia mengingat kembali perkataan Baekhyun. Walaupun jujur saja, Kyungsoo sangat senang bahwa Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang dulu, dan dengan egoisnya, Kyungsoo pikir ia tidak mau jika Jongin dekat dengan orang lain. Apakah itu egois? tentu saja. Ia saja bisa bebas memilih Sehun, jadi, bukannya Kyungsoo harus rela melepaskan Jongin jika Jongin suatu saat menemukan seseorang yang tepat dihatinya?

"wae? mau balik sekarang? Sehun sepertinya sudah menunggu..." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum, "gomawo sudah menolong eomma tadi pagi, sampaikan salamku pada Sehun"

Huh, hati Kyungsoo rasanya sakit. Jongin terlihat biasa saja melihatnya dijemput oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo buru buru berjalan menuju Sehun yang rautnya sudah kesal.

 _"Benar ya kau sudah bahagia dengan Sehun? hehe"_ gumam Jongin sendirian sambil memandangi sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari ke arah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak mendekati masa kuliahnya, Kyungsoo lebih banyak berpikir positif dan lebih dewasa. Kyungsoo tidak lagi mempermasalahkan 'cinta' dalam hidupnya, ia tahu bahwa ia harus benar benar mengedepankan cita citanya sekarang. Mungkin Jongin menganggapnya berpacaran dengan Sehun, tapi jujur saja, Kyungsoo belum menyatakan apa apa pada Sehun mengenai perasaannya, dan ia juga tidak pernah mengiyakan permintaan Sehun untuk menjadi pacarnya. Kyungsoo hanya memutuskan untuk pelan pelan menyambut Sehun dalam hidupnya, walaupun Kyungsoo masih sangat sangat menyayangi Jongin tapi Sehun benar benar selalu ada untuknya. Hanya saja, sejak terakhir kali pertemuannya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi merasa biasa saja dalam menyikapi perasaannya. Mengetahui bahwa Jongin belum dekat dengan siapapun lagi saja sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo lebih tenang dan semakin senang mencintai pria berkulit tan itu dalam diam. Kalau dipikir pikir lagi, cinta itu kan tidak bisa dipaksa, mana mungkin Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin mencintainya kalau memang benar Jongin tidak cinta, dan ditengah keterpurukan Jongin kemarin, Kyungsoo mungkin paham bagaimana Jongin harus memikirkan dan mengurus eommanya, belum lagi appanya yang pensiun membuat Jongin berpikir keras bagaimana caranya Jongin bisa kuliah dengan baik. Sejak Kyungsoo menyatakan dirinya bahwa ia dengan Jongin hanyalah sepasang sahabat, saat itu juga Kyungsoo memilih untuk tetap bertahan pada bagaimana hatinya. Ia tidak memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan Jongin, tapi tidak juga memaksa agar Jongin segera memilikinya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjadi biasa biasa saja dalam menghadapi perasaannya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dalam dunia barunya di masa perkuliahan, pasti ia akan bertemu dengan banyak orang baru juga, dan mungkin saja ia menemukan seseorang yang lain yang mungkin menjadi jodohnya. Orang orang mengatakan, bahwa jika dia jodohmu, maka ia akan kembali padamu, kemudian ada lagi yang berpresepsi, bahwa cinta itu harus diperjuangkan. Kyungsoo lebih percaya pada kalimat "jodoh pasti bertemu", tentu saja, diusianya yang masih muda begini, memangnya apa yang perlu di perjuangkan? banyak teman temannya yang sejak SMA pacaran, kemudian putus saat lulus atau bahkan berpacaran bertahun tahun tapi tidak jadi menikah? WHO KNOWS?

Kyungsoo pikir, ia tidak bisa memaksa Jongin menjadi jodohnya, itu sama saja menahan jodoh orang lain jika memang benar Jongin bukanlah jodohnya. Sejak Baekhyun mengomelinya lagi karena tak bisa menentukan sikap, Kyungsoo mulai bisa berpikir lebih realistis dan menyambut yang sudah ada didepan matanya, yaitu, Oh Sehun.

"kau selalu saja begini, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak terlalu suka diperhatikan. Kita pacaran, yasudah, tidak usah mengatur apa yang sama sama ingin kita lakukan, bisa, kan?" omel Kyungsoo saat Sehun sejak sore tadi menunggunya yang sedang rapat BEM dikampus. Mungkin sebagian orang senang mempunyai pacar yang selalu menemaninya kemana mana, mengkhawatirkannya, menjemput dan mengantarnya, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai pria pendiam dan cuek, memang, Sehun awalnya terlihat seperti kriterianya, tapi ternyata sangat berbeda ketika pacaran, Sehun selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo dan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kekasih mungilnya itu. Kalau dipaparkan lagi, Kyungsoo hanya ingin berpacaran biasa, pacar yang berperan juga sebagai seorang teman dan sahabat baginya. Kyungsoo lebih suka berbagi pesan singkat sesekali daripada tiap hari harus memberitahu dia sedang berada dimana dan dengan siapa. Sungguh, Kyungsoo menginginkan pacaran yang seperti itu,

"kalau pacarku cemburu, tentu saja aku senang, tapi bukan berarti melarangku dekat dengan siapa saja." oceh Kyungsoo lagi,

"kita bisa kan sama sama menjalani kegiatan kita masing masing tanpa harus selalu berduaan? Kita bisa sesekali telfonan tiap malam kalau semua kegiatan sudah selesai, atau sekedar mengirim pesan mengabari hal hal kecil ditengah tengah kesibukan kita?"

"Sehun-aah, sungguh aku tidak suka begini. Kalau aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangimu, aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri." ucap Kyungsoo dengan pasrah.

Itulah kenapa sejak awal Kyungsoo tak mau menerima Sehun sebagai pacarnya, Sehun terlalu posesif baginya. Dan Kyungsoo pikir, ia hanya mampu menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang kakak yang selalu melindunginya. Lagipula, sekeras apapun Kyungsoo mencoba mencintai Sehun, Jongin selalu ada didalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo tidak mampu menjalani hubungannya lebih lama lagi dengan Sehun, bahkan mereka hanya menjalani hubungan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan di awal semester kuliah mereka. Padahal, Sehun sudah jauh jauh mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk kuliah di Paris juga, tapi tetap saja, sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Kyungsoo.

"mianhae karena telah memaksa perasaanmu..." ucap Sehun lirih sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo yang tadinya mengomeli Sehun, kini menatap Sehun dengan nanar,

"mianhae..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan airmatanya,

"gwaenchana jika kau tidak bisa menerima ku, aku melihat usahamu untuk menerimaku sejak SMA, tapi sepertinya Jongin benar benar sudah menempati hatimu."

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar benar menitikkan airmatanya mendengar ucapan Sehun sebelum akhirnya Sehun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat,

"tapi izinkan aku terus menjagamu, Kyungsoo-aah" pinta Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk didalam pelukan Sehun, setelahnya, Sehun mengecup kening Kyungsoo seiring dengan air mata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

Sehun baik, sangat baik, tapi sampai kapanpun, Kyungsoo tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 05 Januari 2016**_

Sepertinya Kyungsoo kembali pada memorinya dulu, walaupun rasanya mustahil sekali bersatu dengan Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo sadar, sulit sekali membuang Jongin dari benak dan pikirannya. Sudah bertahun tahun

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri tempat favoritnya menyendiri, tempat biasanya ia menunggu, berangkat dan pulang dari segala aktivitasnya. Iya.. stasiun kereta. Bukan tempat yang sepi memang, bahkan stasiun adalah tempat yang sangat ramai, tapi Kyungsoo selalu suka termenung sendiri diantara banyaknya orang, berpikir hal hal yang sudah berlalu dan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi saat itu, gerimis hujan turun dengan hening, Kyungsoo sedikit panik karena tak membawa payung, tapi ia juga suka hujan turun damai mengiringi rasa kesepian dan kerinduannya pada seseorang yang selalu saja tak pernah mau keluar dari hatinya.

 **DEG.**

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tengah menyelinap masuk dalam kerumunan sekitar peron dan menemui seseorang yang... OH MY GOD BARU SAJA IA MEMIKIRKANNYA.

"Soo?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, sejak kapan pria berkulit tan itu memanggil namanya begitu? Apa Kyungsoo boleh menitikkan airmatanya kemudian memeluk tubuh kekar yang ia rindukan itu? Sungguh, Kyungsoo ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukannya.

"eoh? nugu?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang tubuh Jongin, hati Kyungsoo rasanya lemah lagi...

"Kyungsoo, ia sahabatku sejak SMA" ucap Jongin pelan pada namja cantik yang akhirnya berdiri disampingnya.

Teman? hehe, ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada namja cantik itu,

"Luhan" ia tersenyum juga pada Kyungsoo kemudian menarik lengan Jongin dengan manja,

"kau menunggu ku kan disini? appa lama sekali belum menjemput" rengeknya pada Jongin yang kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum, dan tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo ingin berteriak dan menyatakan bahwa ia benar benar bisa gila menerima kenyataan yang ada didepan matanya. Padahal biasanya, Kyungsoo akan memburu peron paling depan, tapi entah kenapa bertemu dengan Jongin membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak kemana mana walaupun ia tahu, akan ada adegan yang membuat hatinya sakit. Kyungsoo memutuskan menunggu kereta disamping Jongin yang sedang asik bercanda dengan... mungkin pacar barunya. Kyungsoo menunduk dan tersenyum tipis,

" _kau adalah orang paling bodoh Kyungsoo-yaa~_ " gumamnya pelan.

Tentu saja bodoh, sudah tau menyakitkan tapi masih terus dipandangi. Apa itu namanya tidak munafik? berpura pura kuat? Cih. Kyungsoo, kau naif sekali. Semuanya adalah kenyataan dan Kyungsoo harus membuka matanya lebar lebar. Kyungsoo dan Jongin selamanya adalah sepasang sahabat, tidak lebih dari itu.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya saat Luhan berpamitan pulang karena appanya sudah menunggu di depan stasiun, dan Jongin akhirnya ikut menemani Kyungsoo menunggu kereta menuju stasiun tujuan mereka yang sama.

"Nugu? Namjachingu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan dengan sikapnya yang berpura pura santai. Jongin hanya tersenyum. Ya Tuhan! Siapa yang bilang Jongin tidak akan berubah? siapa yang bilang Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang dulu yang sulit membuka perasaannya dengan orang lain, dan menurut presepsi Kyungsoo, Jongin hanyalah menyimpan perasaan padanya. Jadi apakah selama ini semua itu khayalan?

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, ia tidak bisa kabur lagi seperti dulu saat melihat Jongin dipeluk orang lain. Kyungsoo tahu ia sudah dewasa dan harus menerima kenyataan, jika memang sahabat, maka jadilah sahabat yang baik, batin Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya, dan menyemangati airmatanya yang sudah bergumul di kelopaknya.

"waaahh daebak~~~! seorang Kim Jongin yang dulunya cuek, dingin dan pendiam, kini sudah punya pacar rupanya. Chukkaaeeeee~~~" ucap Kyungsoo santai, ani, pura pura santai lebih tepatnya,

"hehe, apa sulit sekali mempercayai itu? orang orang juga bilang begitu..." jawab Jongin sambil tertawa kecil,

Kyungsoo susah payah menahan sesak didadanya, apa Jongin benar benar seberubah itu? batinnya. Tapi memang sudah lima tahun sejak mereka lulus SMA, bahkan sekarang mereka sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah bekerja.

Setelahnya, mereka saling bercanda tiada henti didalam kereta, bercerita masa lalu, menertawakan teman teman lama, mambahas apa yang sedang mereka sibukkan sekarang, dan apa saja yang membuat mereka kembali terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat. Tapi, apakah Jongin benar benar sebahagia itu sekarang? Kyungsoo bisa gila! Ia menahan bertahun tahun rasa cintanya pada Jongin, menolak siapa saja yang memintanya menjadi pacar, dan bersikap tidak peduli pada siapapun yang mendekatinya, tapi dambaan hatinya? Bahkan sudah bahagia tanpanya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, sungguh, siapa saja yang mengetahui bagaimana rasanya mencintai tanpa balas, sungguh ini pahit dan menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin yang memintanya untuk pulang duluan dari stasiun tujuan mereka karena Jongin akan bertemu dengan seseorang lagi katanya, Kyungsoo sesekali menoleh lagi ke belakang memastikan Jongin belum pergi dan Jongin terus menatap punggung mungil itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Kyungsoo menangis, bagaimana tidak, ia menahannya sejak tadi, sejak jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat sosok Jongin lagi didepan matanya. Kyungsoo benar benar rindu dengan Jongin, tapi mereka hanya sepasang sahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jongin POV**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap tubuh mungil itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan pulang sendiri dari arah yang berlawanan.

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya yang kini rasanya sudah sepi tak berpenghuni, hanya ada Taeoh yang sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Jongin melihat kalender dikamarnya dan tertanda sebuah simbol love tepat ditanggal dua belas bulan Januari itu.

" _seminggu lagi kau ulang tahun rupanya..._ " gumam Jongin sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sendiri dikamarnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **CIAAAAA JONGIN POV AHAH PLISSEU JANGAN NGOMELIN AUTHORNYA HEUHEU.**

 **Gue udah siapin chapter selanjutnya sih, tapi nanti aja up nya hahaha makanya review dulu!**

 **wkwkw author macam apa gue ngancem readernya :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 8—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

 _ **Jongin POV**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap tubuh mungil itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan pulang sendiri dari arah yang berlawanan.

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya yang kini rasanya sudah sepi tak berpenghuni, hanya ada Taeoh yang sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Jongin melihat kalender dikamarnya dan tertanda sebuah simbol love tepat ditanggal dua belas bulan Januari itu.

" _seminggu lagi kau ulang tahun rupanya..._ " gumam Jongin sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sendiri dikamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Admirer**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tahu, aku payah_

 _Aku adalah pria bodoh yang mungkin bisa orang orang hina betapa tidak mampunya aku mengatakan cinta._

 _Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihat sosoknya duduk sambil mencoret coret sebuah kertas diatas meja, tapi bagaimana cara mendekati orang yang kita suka? Aku bahkan tak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana caranya._

"Ya! Ya! siapa namamu?" panggil Jongin dari belakang tubuh mungil yang ada didepannya, ia menoleh,

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo! Panggilah nama orang dengan baik dan berhenti memanggil 'YA!' didepanku" jawabnya dengan ketus sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk mengambil tutup pulpennya yang jatuh.

Melalui hal hal aneh dan menjengkelkan yang keluar secara alami begitu saja dalam diriku rupanya mampu menarik perhatiannya, walaupun aku tidak tahu, apakah dia membenciku? setiap kali melihatku entah kenapa raut imut itu selalu berubah menjadi menyeramkan dan begitu dingin, padahal biasanya aku yang selalu bersikap begitu pada orang lain, batin Jongin.

"kau tidak mengajaknya ikut bermain?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun sepulang sekolah,

"Kyungsoo terus menolak, bahkan sebelum kau meminta, aku selalu mengajaknya. Kau lihat kan? setiap istirahat saja ia memilih istirahat sendirian dan pergi ke perpustakaan" jelas Baekhyun membuat Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Jongin pikir Jongin lah orang yang paling cuek dan tidak peduli terhadap apapun, ternyata Kyungsoo lebih dari nya. Padahal, kalau melihat Kyungsoo bercanda dengan Baekhyun, sepertinya Kyungsoo orang yang menyenangkan, ceria dan easy going. Syukurnya, appanya Jongin punya banyak kenalan guru disekolah, hingga Jongin bisa meminta pada guru matematika nya untuk membuat kelompok belajar dan ia harus sekelompok dengan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya, saat pertama kali Kyungsoo main kerumahnya untuk belajar kelompok, Jongin takut sekali jika Kyungsoo merasa aneh karena Taeoh dan appanya tiba tiba terlihat sangat mengenalnya, yang benar saja, hampir setiap hari, Jongin meminta Baekhyun menceritakan banyak hal tentang Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Jongin, dan Taeoh ikut ikut ingin tahu setiap kali Jongin sedang asik stalk media sosialnya. Dan rupanya, selera adik sama saja dengan kakaknya, Taeoh sangat sangat menyukai Kyungsoo walau hanya melihat fotonya dan Taeoh mengatakan pada appa bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pacarnya Jongin, hingga lambat laun sepertinya appanya Jongin juga mengerti bahwa Jongin benar benar menyukai pria mungil itu.

Jujur saja, Jongin senang sekali melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Taeoh, dan sepertinya Taeoh juga sudah sangat menyukai pria mungil itu.

 _Aku tidak tau apa artinya cinta sampai aku bertemu dengannya,_

 _Sungguh, aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya._

 _Jika ditanya apa alasannya, aku pikir aku tidak bisa menjawab, dan memang aku tidak punya alasan untuk mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Menjadi pria idaman bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Jongin, walaupun sejak SMP selalu menjadi pujaan, tapi Jongin tak pernah sama sekali merasa dirinya tampan. Ia bahkan selalu bertanya, apa yang lebih dalam dirinya?

Jongin menjalani segala aktivitasnya tanpa pernah mempedulikan masalah perasaan layaknya remaja biasa, melakukan segalanya sendiri, tanpa perlu seseorang mengucapkan _selamat pagi atau selamat tidur, sudah makan apa belum, kau sedang apa,_ Jongin benar benar tak pernah merasakan hal hal semacam itu. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Jongin nyaman dengan kesendiriannya, ditambah lagi dengan kecintaannya pada voli, naik gunung, mendayung, Jongin akan rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk hobinya itu. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Jongin berpikir bahwa ia perlu seseorang untuk mengisi hatinya?

Seperti hari itu, dan selalu saja, setiap kali Jongin dan Chanyeol berada dilapangan, para fans mereka akan setia menonton mereka dari pinggir lapangan, mendengar orang orang menyemangati dan meneriaki namanya, Jongin tak sekali merasa tinggi, ia bahkan berpikir, _mengapa orang orang itu lucu sekali menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya untuk meneriaki orang sepertiku?_

BUKKKKK!

Jongin berlari kearah pria mungil yang tanpa sadar terkena bola voli yang sedang ia mainkan bersama Chanyeol. Dengan panik, Jongin buru buru membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke ruang UKS membuat para fansnya mengikuti ke arah mana Jongin pergi,

"yasudah, aku titip dia, ya. Kau yang benar mengurusnya!" bentak Jongin pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya tertawa pada sahabat cantiknya itu, Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin karena memarahi pria tersayangnya,

"Pali paliiiii keluarrr! Aku muak dikerubungi fans kalian!"oceh Baekhyun membuat kedua namja itu pasrah keluar dari ruang UKS kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kantin bersama,

"kau jadi kan minta ditemani Kyungsoo? biar aku yang menjemputnya nanti..." tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol

"ne, nanti aku bicara dulu dengannya sepulang sekolah, kau tahan Baekhyun ya diparkiran" pinta Chanyeol membuat Jongin susah payah menuruti permintaan sahabatnya itu untuk menemani sebentar Baekhyun yang super cerewet sepulang sekolah.

Walaupun awalnya semua ini adalah ide si pasangan aneh itu, tapi Jongin pikir, ia cukup excited untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

"eodi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang katanya sudah on the way sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"aku sudah mau sampai rumah Baekhyun" ucap Jongin seiring degup jantungnya yang semakin berdetak cepat. Pelan pelan Jongin membuka helmnya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke rumah Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada ketiga sahabatnya itu, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak pandai basa basi, jujur saja, ia sangat gugup sejak Kyungsoo mulai memegang bahunya untuk naik ke atas motornya hingga mencoba memulai percakapan informal dengan Kyungsoo. Memang sih, mereka sering berdiskusi, tapi hanya soal pelajaran saat kerja kelompok, dan Jongin juga memang sudah beberapa kali mengantar Kyungsoo naik motor ke halte bis depan komplek rumah Jongin setelah belajar bersama, tapi Jongin selalu terselamatkan dari rasa canggungnya karena Taeoh selalu ikut juga mengantar Kyungsoo, dan pastinya pria berkulit tan itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo bercakap cakap dengan Taeoh dibelakang punggungnya. Hanya saja, Untuk yang kali ini, Jongin hampir mati gaya, ia pikir Kyungso akan menganggap nya sebagai seratus persen pria yang aneh dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"tapi yasudahlah, aku pikir semuanya butuh proses..." ucap Jongin dalam hati diatas.

Jongin dengan sengaja membawa motornya dengan pelan, ia pikir ia bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo walau mereka tak saling berbicara. Jongin tersenyum malu saat akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jongin sesampainya didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali lagi menemui kedua sahabatnya untuk sekedar mengadu dengan perasaan bangganya,

"YA! YA! Kyungsoo mengirimiku pesan!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan antusias menanggapi Jongin dan ikut melihat handphone nya, Jongin semakin antusias meyakinkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,

"Coba lihat! Ini nomor Kyungsoo, kan? Benar kan ini dari Kyungsoo?" ucap Jongin dengan semangat,

"OHO~~~~ mau mulai pdkt, hm?" ejek Baekhyun.

"aniiii~~ aku pikir Kyungsoo itu jutek dan membenciku, tapi ternyata dia lucu dan manis juga"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian mengejek Jongin habis habisan sebelum akhirnya mereka ikut membantu dan mendukung apapun keputusan Jongin ke depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berusaha keras untuk bersikap biasa saja pada Kyungsoo, walau pada akhirnya tetap saja Jongin terlihat cari perhatian. Seperti halnya di perpustakaan, sebenarnya Jongin hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kyungsoo, makanya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Jongin beberapa kali mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Jongin berkali kali merusak pembicaraan Kyungsoo dengan Jongdae, karena jujur saja, Jongin malas mendengar pembahasan mengenai mantan kekasihnya Kyungsoo yang bernama Jongsuk itu. Buru buru Jongin menarik tangan Jongdae keluar dari perpustakaan menuju kantin,

"ani... aku tidak bisa memboncengimu, aku memboncengi Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin saat seseorang tiba tiba meghampirinya di kantin dan meminta memboncenginya pergi ke seminar. Berulang kali beberapa teman sekelasnya mengajukan diri untuk pergi bersama Jongin, tapi Jongin selalu bilang bahwa ia berangkat bersama Kyungsoo. Padahal, Jongin tidak bilang apa apa pada Kyungsoo, sungguh, Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana mengatakannya pada pria mungil itu. Bahkan, sampai harus Baekhyun yang mengatakannya.

Saat seminar, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat Jongin dihampiri seorang wanita yang ingin memberikannya hadiah, Jongin tersenyum tipis menatap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menerima hadiah yang diberikan wanita tersebut. Dan, kata siapa Jongin tidak mendengar orang orang membicarakan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya saat seminar? Jongin mendengar dengan jelas, ia bahkan sudah curiga saat akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak keluar juga dari toilet setelah acara seminar selesai. Jongin susah payah menahan emosinya menghadapi senior senior volinya yang menyiksa dan membully Kyungsoo di toilet, hati Jongin sakit melihat Kyungsoo menangis saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin memberanikan dirinya memeluk tubuh mungil itu karena sudah tak kuat lagi melihat orang yang ia sukai menderita. Jangan salah, setelah Kyungsoo berhasil dibawa keluar dan akhirnya mengganti pakaiannya, Jongin langsung menelepon pelatih volinya mengenai kasus itu, termasuk sang guru BP sekolahnya yang notabene adalah teman appanya.

Jongin merasa sangat menyusahkan Kyungsoo sejak saat itu, hanya karena fansnya saja, Kyungsoo bisa menerima berbagai resiko. Karena Jongin tak mampu menahannya lagi dan ia tahu bahwa penyebab semua yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo adalah dirinya sendiri, Jongin akhirnya meminta maaf walau hanya dengan satu kata yang akhirnya berhasil membuat mereka saling bertukar tatap. Sejak saat itulah, Jongin menyadari, bahwa dia benar benar sudah jatuh cinta pada pria yang ada dihadapannya, Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mencatat baik baik tanggal dua belas januari di kalendernya sejak Baekhyun memberi tahunya. Bukannya Jongin tidak tahu harus memberi kado apa untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial dan berbeda dari orang lain. Jongin hanya ingin merealisasikan keinginannya untuk bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo dengan menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo, dan Jongin pikir itulah mengapa ia membuatkan 10 kertas permintaan untuk Kyungsoo. Dan tentu saja, susah payah Jongin mencari ide hanya untuk berlama lama berbicara serius dan memberikan kado tersebut pada Kyungsoo, dengan konyolnya, Jongin sengaja tidak memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa kunci motor milik temannya itu ada disaku miliknya. Jongin baru sadar, bahwa mencintai seseorang bisa membuatnya bertingkah konyol. Jongin bahkan memanggil eommanya Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _"eomma"_ juga, sungguh, Jongin merasa bukan seperti dirinya sendiri yang biasanya cuek dan tak terlalu peduli pada banyak hal.

Jongin bahkan juga berpikir bahwa ia sungguh jodoh sekali dengan Kyungsoo jika melihat tanggal lahir mereka yang berdekatan, sepertinya Tuhan memang sudah mentakdirkan aku dan Kyungsoo bersama, batinnya.

Tidak biasanya Jongin mau menuruti orang tuanya untuk merayakan acara ulangtahunnya, tapi sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada orang orang, bahwa Jongin sedang dekat dengan pria mungil bernama Kyungsoo, makanya ia mengiyakan permintaan orangtuanya. Jongin tahu, pasti Taeoh akan menempel pada Kyungsoo, orang tuanya juga akan berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. dan hal itu akan membuat teman teman sekolahnya menyadari bahwa ia memang benar dekat dengan Kyungsoo seperti rumor yang beredar. Such a precious moment, Jongin tidak akan melupakan ulangtahunnya hari itu karena banyak yang terjadi antara dia dengan Kyungsoo, apalagi, saat mereka sama sama canggung karena Kyungsoo memberika kado yang dianggap spesial oleh Jongin malam itu.

.

.

.

Menjelang excamp, Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan lomba menyanyinya, dan sebenarnya, Jongin bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengajukan diri untuk mau ikut berlatih lama lama melebihi jam latihan yang sebenarnya hanya untuk berlatih panjat tebing disekolah, sampai dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga akan sering menghabiskan waktu di sekolah hingga malam. Jongin sesekali melewati ruang latihan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo masih sibuk latihan diruangannya, dan seperti orang bodoh, tersenyum sendiri menatapi sosok mungil itu dari luar jendela. Jongin bahkan terus melakukan itu setiap hari sampai waktu excamp tiba,

Sejak pagi, Jongin sudah menunggu Kyungsoo datang didepan bisnya. Bukan memberikan slayer titipan Chanyeol, tetapi lebih tepatnya memberikan slayer yang sengaja Jongin beli untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah kejadian awkward diantara mereka didepan bis itu, Jongin hampir seperti orang gila senyum senyum sendiri didalam bis sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol datang dan duduk disampingnya.

Mungkin, Kyungsoo tak menyadari betapa Jongin memperhatikannya bahkan ditengah tengah kesibukan Jongin saat excamp, walau hanya sesekali mencuri pandang saat diberikan waktu break sebentar oleh seniornya, termasuk, mendapati slayer Kyungsoo yang jatuh diatas rumput tempatnya melakukan kegiatan excamp tadi.

Jongin ingin saja menghabiskan malam excampnya berdua bersama Kyungsoo dibelakang tendanya, tapi sayangnya, itu adalah hal yang terlarang bagi kedua ekskul mereka. Jongin berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak satupun orang melihat mereka bertemu malam itu, walaupun akhirnya, Jongin tau siapa dalangnya.

Iya, seorang senior yang diminta langsung oleh seseorang yang sangat menyukai Jongin, Jongin bahkan tidak kenal dengannya. Padahal, hukuman yang harusnya Kyungsoo terima tidak sesulit berlari naik turun bukit selama tiga puluh menit, semua itu hanyalah maksud terselubung salah seorang seniornya. Saat akhirnya Kyungsoo tak turun turun juga dari atas bukit, degup jantung Jongin berdetak tak karuan. Bukan karena kesal lagi, Jongin juga khawatir bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo mengingat selama sebelum excamp Kyungsoo selalu pulang malam dan kesulitan beristirahat. Jongin panik bukan main, ia berlari ke atas bukit secara spontan karena tidak mau terjadi apa apa pada Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan pria mungil itu lemah tak berdaya kemudian membawanya turun kebawah bukit. Jongin berjanji dalam hatinya saat itu juga bahwa ia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan Kyungsoo tidak kenapa kenapa. Walaupun pada akhirnya, Jongin harus melepaskan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun karena ekskulnya saat itu terlalu menyibukkan dirinya, belum lagi hukuman yang harus ia terima dari pembina dan seniornya, Jongin tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengurus Kyungsoo lagi.

.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah excamp itu, dan segala sesuatu yang menyakiti Kyungsoo, tentu saja itu bukan keinginannya. Tapi setidaknya Jongin sudah menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa pengakuannya didepan kelas bukanlah kesengajaannya, dan orang orang yang katanya dekat dengannya, itu hanyalah rumor belaka. Jongin bahkan dengan sengaja menyuruh Baekhyun untuk meminta Kyungsoo menemaninya datang lomba. Jongin sengaja datang cepat juga hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

Teman teman ekskul Jongin pun sudah mengerti bahwa Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, terutama para seniornya yang selalu mendorongnya untuk segera menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo. Mereka bahkan melihat saat Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo waktu Kyungsoo tidak sengaja tertidur dibawah pohon karena menunggu pertandingan dayungnya dimulai, dan senior senior itu tidak pernah ada habisnya mengejek dan menggoda Jongin. Jongin pikir Jongin nyaman dengan kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo sekarang ini.

Mereka saling mendukung, dan selalu berhasil menggapai kemenangan mereka satu sama lain. Walaupun akhirnya mereka berbeda kelas, bukannya Jongin tidak bisa masuk kelas IPA, Jongin hanya merasa passionnya ada dikelas IPS dan tidak semua anak IPS itu bodoh, kata siapa? Semua orang pandai dibidangnya masing masing, kan? Lagipula tidak mengapa tidak satu jurusan, Jongin selalu saja ada alasan untuk mampir ke kelas Kyungsoo atau hanya sekedar melewati kelasnya. Meskipun, berbeda kelas, berbeda jurusan, berbeda ekskul dan berbeda kegiatan, tentu saja membuat mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing, dan... ya begitu, Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh dan menyukainya dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan suatu hal setelah berdiskusi dengan kedua sahabatnya, yaitu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tepat di hari final turnamen voli Jongin dan Chanyeol, Jongin meminta Baekhyun untuk bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo harus datang menontonnya. Jongin sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dia sendiri sudah sangat sibuk dengan turnamennya yang bisa berhujung sampai final nasional. Baekhyun susah payah membujuk Kyungsoo untuk datang, karena Baekhyun sendiri pun sudah lelah mengurus segala hal yang diminta Jongin untuk membantunya menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo saat itu.

Sayangnya...

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol panik saat mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo disalah satu cafe yang ruangan atasnya memang sudah sengaja Jongin pesan untuk mereka berempat hari itu. Terlihat lengkap dengan tulisan 'would you be mine' yang sudah di design di dinding cafe oleh Baekhyun, balon balon berwarna putih diujung sudut ruangan, dan beberapa candy light diatas meja sudah sangat membuat ruangan itu terlihat romantis. Jongin berjalan pelan dan putus asa menuju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk menunggunya, Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Buru buru Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya untuk menelepon Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin menahannya,

"jangan... dia sedang bersama pria lain. Jelaskannya nanti saja" ujar Jongin dengan raut sok tegarnya.

"BODOH!" teriak Chanyeol dihadapan Jongin.

"kau mencintainya? eoh? membiarkannya dengan pria lain? kau pikir itu menyenangkan? kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" bentak Chanyeol pada sahabatnya yang sedang frustasi itu.

"Chanyeol-aah, besok kita sudah harus pergi ke Jepang dan fokus pada turnamen kita. Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau memaksa perasaan orang lain" jawab Jongin dengan tegas.

"Nugu? Siapa pria lain yang kau maksud?" Chanyeol masih berbicara dengan nada tinggi,

"Oh Sehun. Aku pikir dia baik untuk Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin dengan payahnya,

"CIH! PECUNDANG!" teriak Chanyeol tepat didepan wajah Jongin sambil menarik kerah baju sahabatnya itu sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja.

Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri Jongin yang benar benar sudah terlihat seperti pecundang, Baekhyun tahu Jongin ingin menangis, tapi ia menahannya. Jika Chanyeol baru saja menasehati Jongin dengan cara kasar, maka Baekhyunlah pereda dari ketegangan yang terjadi diantara mereka,

"kau mau aku mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"ia tidak akan mendengarkan jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Kyungsoo pergi menjauhiku setelah ia melihat seseorang memelukku secara tiba tiba" jelas Jongin membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, kalau sudah begini, siapa yang mau disalahkan? Memang selalu ada saja fansnya Jongin yang bertindak sewenang wenang, dulu saat Chanyeol belum resmi menjadi pacar Baekhyun pun Chanyeol seperti itu. Lagi lagi semua masalahnya adalah salah paham, dan setelahnya, Kyungsoo malah pergi bersama Sehun? Baekhyun jadi bingung harus membela yang mana,

"Baiklah, akan aku coba nanti malam, semoga dia mau mendengarkan"

"nanti malam aku sudah harus pergi untuk briefing dan menginap bersama dengan timku" ucap Jongin pasrah.

"Araaa~ Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya. Kalian istirahat saja, biar nanti malam aku yang akan coba usahakan, ne?" Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dan menyemangati Jongin, Jongin kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun,

"Bicaralah dengan baik dengannya. Biarkan dia menentukan perasaannya sendiri, aku ingin tahu bagaimana hatinya. Aku mohon, jangan paksa dia untuk memilihku" pinta Jongin pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mengiyakan,

Sejak saat Baekhyun mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya Kyungsoo, ia juga tahu, dan menyadari perkataan Jongin bahwa Jongin tidak mungkin memaksakan perasaan orang lain, dan tentu saja, Baekhyun kesal setengah mati dengan Kyungsoo karena tak mau mendengarkannya. Padahal Baekhyun mau menjelaskan semuanya, tapi Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo sudah berubah, entah karena keputus asaannya terhadap Jongin membuatnya dengan mudah menerima orang lain? atau karena Kyungsoo memang benar benar ingin melupakan Jongin? Entahlah, yang Baekhyun tahu, jika Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang, maka sulit juga bagi Kyungsoo untuk melupakan. Baekhyun membiarkan saja sampai sejauh mana Kyungsoo mampu bertahan membohongi hatinya, dan benar saja, dua bulan Jongin tak tampak, Kyungsoo sudah terlihat frustasi dan tak kuat menjalani kedekatannya dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun menasehati Kyungsoo untuk segera menentukan pilihan, dan setelah Jongin kembali dari Jepang, Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin membuat Jongin harus dengan segera mengambil tindakan lagi.

Tepat ditanggal lahir Kyungsoo, Jongin baru saja menapakkan kakinya di Seoul pukul 12 malam, dan itu artinya, tanggal akan segera berubah menjadi tanggal tigabelas. Jongin pikir, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi berlama lama untuk mereka saling berbicara mengenai perasaan mereka masing dan Jongin memberanikan diri mengungkapkan lagi perasaannya yang sempat tertunda dua bulan lalu. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin ingin memberinya kejutan dengan mengirimkan pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun terlebih dahulu yang waktunya sudah terlewat,

 _'kemarin kau ulang tahun? Saengil chukkae, maaf karena terlambat'_ Jongin tersenyum sambil menggenggam bunga dan dua kertas permintaan yang pernah Kyungsoo berikan padanya. Ia menunggu sampai Kyungsoo membalas pesan singkatnya, tapi belum apa apa, eomma Kyungsoo keluar dan membukakan pintu rumahnya,

"eoh? Jongin? masuklah, kalian janjian belajar bertiga?" tanya eommanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin heran sampai ia menyadari ada motor orang asing dihalaman rumah Kyungsoo, ia juga melihat sepatu sport seseorang yang ukurannya cukup besar yang Jongin yakini itu bukan milik Kyungsoo. Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang untuk sekedar bertanya pada eommanya Kyungsoo sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah,

"memangnya sudah ada siapa yang datang?' tanya Jongin pelan pada eommanya Kyungsoo.

"Sehun. Kalian mau belajar bersama, kan?" tanya Eomma Jongin sedikit heran karena melihat Jongin membawa seikat bunga ditangannya.

"ah, ani~~ aku hanya ada janji bermain saja, tapi kalo Kyungsoo sedang belajar tidak apa apa, kok. Nanti aku hubungi Kyungsoo langsung saja kalau Kyungsoo sudah selesai belajarnya, hehe." ucap Jongin susah payah sambil menahan sesak di dadanya, ia memohon pada eommanya Kyungsoo untuk tidak memberi tahu pada anaknya bahwa ia datang kerumah. Jongin akhirnya keluar lagi dari rumah Kyungsoo setelah eomma Kyungsoo berjanji padanya. Dan... tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain melihat seseorang yang kita sayang sedang asik bermesraan berdua dikamarnya, Jongin bisa melihat dari luar sosok Sehun yang sedang membelakangi jendela dan Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya, dekat... sangat dekat, membuat mereka benar benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpacaran. Saat itu juga, Jongin tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo sudah memilih seseorang yang tepat baginya, dan itu... _bukan kau, Kim Jongin,_ lirih Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa semakin payah. Walaupun menyakitkan, bukannya dia harus tetap mendukung apapun keputusan Kyungsoo? Jika memang bagi Kyungsoo Sehun adalah orang yang tepat, maka Jongin harus menerimanya, menerima apapun yang membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, bukankah itu arti cinta yang sesungguhnya?

Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jongin merasa kesal dan sakit hati, tapi Jongin harus mau menerima semua kenyataannya. Jongin bahkan dengan tegas mengatakan pada senior senior dan teman teman ekskulnya **—** yang biasa mendukungnya **—** bahwa Kyungsoo tidaklah memilih dia dan Kyungsoo sudah dimiliki orang lain. Jongin rasanya tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa jika bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, rasanya sangat menyakitkan jika melihat wajahnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Jongin selalu merindukan sosok mungil itu. Bahkan dengan bodohnya, Jongin tetap menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri disamping lapangan futsal saat ia hendak memulai pertandingan volinya dilapangan sebelah,

 _apa kau sudah tidak mau menyemangatiku lagi?_ ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin bahkan susah payah menahan degup jantungnya saat sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan kedua sahabatnya saat mereka sedang berkumpul didepan kelas Baekhyun, Jongin hampir saja tersenyum bahagia karena melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit lagi mendekat ke arahnya sambil membawakan satu botol minum yang masih baru.

"Jongin hyung... ini untukmu..." seseorang menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada Jongin dari belakang tubuhnya dan hal itu membuat Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya dan menoleh ke belakang, Jongin diam tak menjawab karena ia buru buru menoleh lagi ke arah Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, tapi sayangnya... Jongin kini hanya melihat punggung mungil itu berjalan menjauhi tubuhnya, jauh... dan semakin jauh...

"mianhae, aku sudah minum tadi, kau ambil saja minumanmu ini" ucap Jongin dengan cuek tapi pelan berusaha tidak menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Jongin mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar kemudian terdiam menatapi Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Sehun.

Terus seperti itu, Jongin terus saja berharap pada Kyungsoo walaupun Jongin tahu bahwa sudah ada Sehun yang selalu menemani Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah satu satunya alasan kenapa Jongin semangat berangkat ke sekolah dan menjalani ekskulnya tanpa lelah. Seperti hari itu, hari dimana yang tercatat sebagai hari terburuk bagi Jongin. Saat Jongin harus menyaksikan seseorang yang dia sayang... akan segera dimiliki orang lain.

Jujur saja, Jongin tersentak kaget saat tahu Sehun mau menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo hari itu, kenapa harus saat ada dia? kenapa dia harus menyaksikannya? batin Jongin. Mengetahui mereka dekat seperti orang pacaran sudah cukup membuat Jongin menelan kepahitan, dan Jongin sangat tidak mau tahu kapan mereka mulai jadian, yang Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo sudah bahagia dengan Sehun.

Jongin menapakkan kakinya dilantai lapangan sambil melepas ikatan tali diperutnya, jika dilihat lebih dekat, tangan Jongin gemetaran dan susah payah Jongin mencari udara untuk bernafas. Ia tak mau menoleh sedikitpun, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, apalagi sampai mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"kumohon, jawab 'tidak' Kyungsoo-aah... kumohon..." lirih Jongin dalam hati sebelum akhirnya Jongin mendengar orang orang bersorak ramai dan mendengar bisik bisik orang disekitarnya bahwa Kyungsoo juga tengah memasuki lapangan mendekati Sehun. Jongin berdecih, ia pikir tak ada harapan lagi mengingat Kyungsoo dan Sehun memang sudah saling dekat cukup lama.

Jongin mencoba bersikap santai dan tidak peduli menuju ruang ekskulnya untuk segera mengambil tas dan pergi membawa motornya keluar dari sekolah. Jongin hampir tidak waras mengendarai motornya, matanya berair dan berkaca kaca, sementara Jongin membawa motornya dengan sangat kencang. Jongin buru buru pulang kerumahnya dan membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar karena sedang kesal,

"EOMMMAAAAA?!" Jongin berteriak panik mendapati tubuh eommanya berdarah darah terutama bagian kakinya yang seperti tersayat sayat, Jongin bahkan berpikir bahwa eommanya sudah tiada karena kondisi fisiknya yang sangat darurat. Buru buru Jongin menelepon ambulance dan menelepon appanya untuk segera pulang.

 ** _Hari itu, kehidupan Jongin berubah, ia frustasi hampir seperti orang gila, sakit hatinya menjadi berkali kali lipat._**

Jongin tidak ingat lagi, apa itu cinta. Kesedihan dan kepahitan benar benar merundungnya, kala appanya menyatakan bahwa ia akan segera pensiun dan uang yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Jongin kuliah, habis habisan digunakan untuk membayar perawatan rumah sakit eommanya yang sempat koma. Jongin fokus menyusun masa depannya, setahun lagi ia akan lulus dan segera kuliah, belum lagi Taeoh yang akan masuk sekolah, uang appanya mana cukup untuk membiayainya.

Jongin susah payah belajar untuk mengejar beasiswa, sekarang ia memfokuskan diri untuk hal yang lain selain soal perasaan. Bukan tak memikirkan Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin pikir ia tidak ada waktu untuk hal itu, walaupun tetap saja, Kyungsoo adalah pria yang terus melekat dihatinya, dan Jongin pikir kehadiran Sehun sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo bahagia untuk menemani Kyungsoo kapanpun Kyungsoo mau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke Seoul dan menjalani karir sebagai seorang penulis. Jongin kini menjadi seorang designer grafis yang cukup banyak dicari beberapa perusahaan karena keahliannya.

Bertahun tahun sudah Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak lagi saling berkomunikasi. Sejak Kyungsoo kuliah ke Paris, Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungi Kyungsoo walau sekali saja untuk menanyakan kabar. Jongin sukses dengan beasiswanya dan kuliahnya lancar atas kerja kerasnya. Jongin bahkan kerja part time untuk membantu appanya yang akhirnya pensiun diawal kuliahnya. Jongin membiayai hidupnya sendiri untuk meringankan beban keluarganya yang... Jongin sendiri tidak bisa menebak bahwa keadaan keluarganya secepat itu berubah.

Tidak pernah berbeda, Jongin selalu menjadi idaman dikampusnya dan dikantornya sekarang, _tapi tetap saja, hati Jongin tak pernah berubah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 06 Januari 2016**_

Hari itu, Jongin sengaja keluar pagi untuk sekedar mengikuti Kyungsoo berangkat ke kantornya, Jongin sengaja membolos kerja karena memang sedang merasa jengah, tapi sepertinya, pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo semalam adalah obat bagi rasa jenuhnya.

Jongin berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, dan pria mungil itu tak pernah berubah, ia selalu suka naik bus umum menuju stasiun kereta. Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan masker, ia menunduk dan menempatkan posisinya tepat dibelakang kursi Kyungsoo. Dari pantulan kaca bus, Jongin bisa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang sedih, Jongin tidak tahu apa alasannya, yang Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo sudah bahagia bersama Sehun sekarang, dan hanya dengan cara sembunyi sembunyi inilah Jongin pikir ia bisa terus memperhatikan pria mungil tersayangnya itu.

Bus berhenti, tapi tidak didepan stasiun kereta. Jongin bingung setelah baru menyadari kemana sebenarnya Kyungsoo mau pergi. Mereka berhenti tepat didepan stadium voli tempat Jongin biasa turnamen dulu. Pelan pelan Jongin berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, cukup jauh jarak mereka, tapi tidak lagi jauh saat Jongin melihat sebuah mobil hendak menabrak Kyungsoo yang sedang menyebrang jalan dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin berlari dengan cepat menyingkirkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari tengah jalan, mereka berdua sama sama terhempas dan berguling guling hingga menepi ke tepi jalan raya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan pikirannya seketika melayang entah kemana, Kyungsoo lebih terkejut lagi mendapati Jongin yang kini tak berjarak sama sekali dengannya.

"GWAENCHANAA?" Jongin berucap panik, dengan spontan Jongin memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan posisi Kyungsoo menindih tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan tak menjawab sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong tubuh Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya. Jongin terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang lengannya,

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"ah, ani~ gwaenchana... kau tidak terluka, kan?" tanya Jongin lagi karena Kyungsoo belum sama sekali menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang baru saja menyapu jalanan, Jongin tetap menatap Kyungsoo.

"gwaenchana... kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan raut sedihnya,

"a.. a... aku? haha aku ingin menonton pertandingan voli di stadium ini hahaha." ucap Jongin sambil tertawa memaksa, Kyungsoo menatap heran,

"tapi sepertinya stadiumnya sepi tidak ada orang" ujar Kyungsoo setelah melihat betapa kosongnya parkiran stadium dihadapannya,

"mungkin didalamnya ramai, ya, kan?" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo,

"oke, kalau begitu aku ikut!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan santainya membuat Jongin panik setengah mati,

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan,

"aku tadinya mau main ke sungai disamping stadium, tapi sepertinya berada dikeramaian lumayan juga melepas penat, kajja!" ajak Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya Jongin menahan lengan pria mungil itu dan mendorong tubuhnya berjalan menuju sungai tujuannya,

"ani ani... kita ke sungai sajaaaa okaaayyyyy"

Kyungsoo bingung dengan tingkah Jongin, tentu saja, Jongin tidak mau sampai ketahuan berbohong oleh Kyungsoo, ia hanya alibi saja mau menonton turnamen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo diam menatap sungai yang hening dan angin yang berhembus mesra disekitarnya. Kyungsoo sedang sakit hati, tapi si dalangnya malah datang menemaninya dalam duka dan membuatnya ingat kembali kisah dengan pria itu yang telah lama berlalu. Jongin terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang matanya semakin berkaca kaca sebelum akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk betanya,

"kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kemudian berdecih,

"aku sedang patah hati." ucapnya tanpa basa basi lagi, Kyungsoo benar benar sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya didepan Jongin yang nyatanya sudah mencintai orang lain.

"aku juga baru putus dengan pacarku" ucap Jongin seketika membuat Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum menatap sungai. Kyungsoo terdiam dan jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai akhirnya ia menyadari lagi bahwa semalam ia baru saja melihat Jongin bermesraan dengan pacarnya,

"kau bohong! jangan mencoba menghiburku begitu, itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"ani... aku tidak bohong. aku adalah pria yang baru putus dengan pacarnya tapi aku tidak sedih sepertimu"

"Jongin-aaah...!" bentak Kyungsoo tak yakin,

"benar, kemarin aku putus dengannya sebelum bertemu denganmu distasiun"

"tapi kalian masih bermesraan..."

"kami putus secara baik baik, dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri"

"kau mencintainya?"

"mungkin itulah alasan kami putus. aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya..."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi lemah dan merasa jenuh, kini terlihat antusias karena ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan langsung mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Jongin.

"jjamkkaman! lalu, bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengannya? kau tidak menyatakan perasaan padanya?"

Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, ia senang karena raut wajah Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi semangat sekarang.

"aku dan Luhan adalah teman satu kantor sejak setahun lalu. Luhan adalah orang yang baik, dia selalu membantu ku dalam segala kesulitan, aku pikir aku mulai nyaman berteman dengannya.

"terus terus?"

Jongin tertawa lagi melihat antusias Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya,

"beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia dikhianati kekasihnya setelah berpacaran bertahun tahun sejak SMA. Luhan frustasi dan selalu curhat padaku, sampai akhirnya, ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia nyaman dan mulai menyukaiku. Ia yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya" jelas Jongin dengan senyuman manis diakhir penjelasannya,

"kalau kau tidak cinta kenapa kau terima? dan harus bermesra mesraan begitu semalam?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa sadar dengan emosinya,

"kau sendiri? memangnya kau cinta dengan Sehun? apa kau tidak pernah bermesra mesraan dengannya?" Jongin menyerang balik,

"YA! Kenapa jadi bawa bawa Sehun? kata siapa aku tidak mencintainya?" Kyungsoo semakin menaikkan nada bicaranya, tapi wajah Jongin semakin meledek, ia menatap Kyungsoo tanpa suara,

"yaa... memang aku tidak cinta, sih makanya aku putus" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan pelan,

"kalau tidak cinta kenapa menerimanya?"

"yaaaa JONGIN-AH! kenapa kau membalikkan semua pertanyaanku, eoh?"

Jongin hanya tertawa karena melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah kemudian Kyungsoo memukuli tubuh Jongin membuat Jongin semakin tertawa geli.

 _Bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Kyungsoo-aah?_ batin Jongin sambil terus tertawa memandangi Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya saling bercerita lagi kisah mereka, kisah lucu mereka selama kuliah, teman teman mereka yang sudah menikah dan punya anak, bahkan membicarakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berlibur bersama ke Jepang tahun ini. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti lagi betapa hebatnya Tuhan mengubah keadaan, baru tadi pagi Kyungsoo merasa putus asa karena patah hati, tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa Jongin tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya dan menghapus semua lukanya?

"AH!" pekik Jongin kesakitan saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Jongin memegangi lengannya susah payah,

"gwaenchana? lenganmu kenapa?"

"molla~ tapi rasanya sakit sekali" rengek Jongin membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengomeli Jongin untuk mampir sebentar ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo khawatir ada apa apa dengan lengan Jongin karena Jongin menyelamatkannya tadi pagi.

Mereka pun bergegas ke rumah sakit terdekat dan mengecek bagaimana keadaan lengan Jongin. Walaupun awalnya tidak terasa sakit, tapi semakin lama Jongin merasa tulangnya seperti ada yang patah dan rasanya sakit sekali. Dokter mengklaim bahwa Jongin mengalami sedikit retak pada tulangnya dan harus sering berobat kerumah sakit untuk sekedar mengontrol perkembangan tulangnya, dan syukurnya hal itu tidak terlalu fatal. Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit dengan bagian lengan atasnya sudah diperban. Kyungsoo tak melepas lepas tangan Jongin sampai mereka masuk kedalam taksi yang sudah menunggu didepan lobby rumah sakit. Jongin tiada hentinya terkekeh karena Kyungsoo mengoceh tak karuan didalam taksi, Kyungsoo memaparkan rasa tidak enaknya pada Jongin dan rasa bersalahnya karena membuat lengan Jongin harus diperban sekarang.

Apakah Jongin harus mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia baik baik saja dan Kyungsoo tak perlu repot repot menuntunnya dari taksi menuju pintu rumahnya? Tapi Jongin pikir, ia cukup nyaman jika Kyungsoo terus menggandeng lengannya dengan erat seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis memasuki rumah Jongin, rumah yang sudah lama tidak Kyungsoo tapaki. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah, rumput dihalamannya masih hijau cerah, tanamannya juga masih terawat rapi. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo merasa lebih sepi dan sunyi, apa karena tidak ada Taeoh? batinnya.

Tepat saat baru saja Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ruang tamu dan membiarkan Jongin masuk kedalam kamar mandi, seseorang membuka pintu rumah Jongin. Dengan pelan, lelaki mungil itu membuka pintu sebelum akhirnya teriak dan terbelalak mendapati Kyungsoo didepan matanya.

"HYEONGGGGGGGGGGG!" Taeoh menghamburkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, memeluk erat dan tak mau lepas. Jongin keluar menghampiri dua lelaki mungil itu, ia melihat Taeoh memeluk Kyungsoo dengan manjanya. Kyungsoo cukup terkejut melihat Taeoh yang sudah semakin besar dan semakin tampan,

"hyung jangan pergi kemana mana lagi... tinggallah disini bersama Taeoh dan Jongin hyung" rengek Taeoh dengan manja,

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Taeoh, memangnya siapa yang tidak mau tinggal bersama dengan pria yang kita sayang?

"Pokoknya hyung harus bersama Taeoh terus yaaaaa!" pinta Taeoh dengan manja kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jongin seperti melihat pemandangan lima tahun lalu dirumahnya saat Kyungsoo juga menemani Taeoh belajar dan bermain di kamarnya. Rasanya menenangkan dan membuat Jongin tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah berjam jam menemani Taeoh, mengerjakan pr nya, merapikan tasnya, menemaninya main game, bercerita hal hal lucu, hingga menemani Taeoh mandi dan tanpa sengaja Taeoh tertidur disampingnya. Kyungsoo mengecup kening malaikat mungil disampingnya sebelum beranjak dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar Taeoh. Jongin yang sedang melihat lihat deretan bingkai foto keluarganya sendiri di ruang tengah pun langsung menoleh menghadap Kyungsoo dengan salah satu bingkai foto masih dalam genggamannya,

"kau... sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih sambil menatap Jongin yang matanya sedang berkaca kaca, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin,

Jongin hanya menggeleng kemudian menata lagi bingkai bingkai foto yang baru saja ia genggam.

"jongin-aah... boleh... aku... bertanya?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata bata, Kyungsoo tak menunggu Jongin menjawab,

"eomma dan appa... eodiseo?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya,

"eomma dan appa belum kembali setelah dinyatakan hilang dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga bulan yang lalu" ucap Jongin dengan tegar menatap mata Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tahu, itu adalah tatapan mata orang yang sedang berpura pura kuat. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Jongin masuk kedalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin ingin menangis, terlihat dari airmatanya yang sudah bergumul dipelupuknya.

"mianhae, aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit kesedihanmu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus ngelus punggung Jongin. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa Jongin sebenarnya sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup menyakitkan. Tiga bulan yang lalu? tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk sekedar melupakan kepahitan, apalagi menyangkut kedua orang tua kita sendiri. Pantas saja, setiap Kyungsoo bertanya pada Taeoh dimana eomma dan appanya, Taeoh hanya bilang bahwa mereka sedang pergi kerja keluar negeri.

"hyung..." panggil Taeoh tiba tiba keluar kamarnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang memeluk Jongin,

"kajima hyung... tinggal disini bersama Taeoh..." ucap Taeoh lirih membuat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap Taeoh dengan nanar, langsung mendekati lelaki mungil itu dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo memeluk erat Taeoh dan menangis terisak,

"hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Taeoh yang matanya masih setengah terbuka melihat dan merasakan Kyungsoo terisak sambil memeluknya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti lagi, bagaimana perasaan Taeoh ditinggal orang tuanya diusia yang masih sangat kecil begini, dan kini Taeoh hanya punya Jongin, dan mereka harus tetap melanjutkan hidup mereka bersama. Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya sebelum menunjukkan wajahnya dihadapan Taeoh,

"ani... gwaenchana, hyung tidak akan pergi darimu Taeoh-yaa..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata dan pipinya yang masih berwarna merah kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Taeoh.

"yakso?" Taeoh mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya membuat Kyungsoo membalas simbol janji mereka tersebut. Jongin tersenyum sebelum menghampiri mereka,

"kau menginap saja, soo..." ucap Jongin disamping Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk spontan tanpa pikir panjang. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo jadi tidak ingin meninggalkan Taeoh dan Jongin setelah mengetahui keadaan mereka seperti sekarang ini. Sayangnya Tuhan tidak memunculkan Jongin padanya saat Jongin merasa terpuruk kemarin, tapi, Kyungsoo tahu, Tuhan sudah punya banyak rencana untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka bertiga makan malam bersama, Kyungsoo membuka handphonenya saat Taeoh sedang dikamar mandi kamarnya. Kyungsoo senyum senyum sendiri diatas kasur Taeoh sambil menekan nomor handphone eommanya, tapi, belum sempat Kyungsoo berhasil menelepon eommanya untuk meminta izin, Jongin muncul dari balik pintu,

"kau mau telepon siapa?" tanya Jongin dengan cepat, Kyungsoo terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya,

"eomma sudah ku telepon tadi, dan dia mengizinkanmu"

"kau punya nomornya?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget, Jongin hanya cengengesan sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Taeoh dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hampir gila dibuat Jongin, pria mungil itu senyum senyum sendiri dan kini ia mengguling gulingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil terkekeh sendiri,

"Hyung? sedang apa?" tanya Taeoh tiba tiba yang sudah berdiri disamping kasurnya, Kyungsoo terkejut dan menghentikan tingkah konyolnya, Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"eoh? hahaha ani, kau sudah selesai buang airnya?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan, Taeoh mengangguk,

"sekarang ayo kita gosok gigi bersama, hyung" ucap Taeoh sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo,

"KAJJAAA!" Kyungsoo dengan semangat mengangkat tubuh Taeoh dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi sambil tertawa bersama.

Jongin terkekeh, sejak tadi mengintip dan melihat Kyungsoo berguling guling diatas kasur.

 _'Terimakasih telah mengirimkan dia kembali dalam hidupku, Tuhan...' gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum._

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghabiskan malamnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang menumpuk. Jongin sibuk menggambar dan membuat design, menatapi laptop berjam jam yang membuat matanya semakin malam semakin perih. Jongin menutup laptopnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar diatas sofa ruang tamunya. Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya mencoba keluar kamar Taeoh dan mendapati Jongin masih terjaga malam itu.

"Jongin-aah, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah Jongin,

"eoh? kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongin balik sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya saat Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk disamping Jongin.

"molla~ aku akhir akhir ini sedang insomnia" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, "kau banyak kerjaan? perlu ku bantu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"ani tidak perlu, aku juga sudah muak mengerjakannya..." ucap Jongin kemudian terkekeh hingga Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

Setelahnya, mereka terdiam cukup lama, sama sama menunduk dan tersenyum sendiri,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil Jongin.

"hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin,

"Kau dan Sehun... benar sama sama kuliah di Paris?" entah sejak kapan Jongin jadi berani memulai percakapan dan bertanya hal hal seperti itu, padahal hal hal seperti itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo senang,

"nee.. wae?"

"kau... sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan pelan,

"masih, sesekali. Sama sepertimu dengan Luhan, aku tidak bisa menganggapnya lebih dari seorang kakak" jelas Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengangguk,

"aku pikir, Luhan bisa menemaniku dimasa keterpurukanku..."

"kau sedang curhat?"

"eiiish~~ bukankah lebih bagus aku yang sekarang sudah berubah dan jadi lebih terbuka padamu, eoh?" tanya Jongin kesal, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh,

"kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"jujur saja, aku takut hanya menjadikan dia sebagai pelampiasan disaat masa frustasiku kala itu, begitupun Luhan sendiri. Saat kemarin putus, kita sama sama mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaan masing masing. Dia tidak sama sekali mencintaiku karena belum bisa move on dari mantannya, begitu juga denganku, aku tidak bisa mencintainya..."

"karena...?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Tapi, belum sempat Jongin menjawab lagi, tiba tiba listrik dirumah Jongin mati total. Kyungsoo panik dan secara spontan menggenggam erat tangan Jongin,

"kajima..." Kyungsoo berucap pelan membuat Jongin tersenyum,

"ne, aku tidak kemana mana" Jongin membiarkan posisinya tetap duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo malam itu,

"apa mati lampu serentak dengan rumah rumah lain?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"ne, sepertinya, diluar saja tak ada cahaya sama sekali, berarti lampu jalannya mati dan sedang ada pemadaman listrik" jelas Jongin. Mereka terus menempel satu sama lain dan tak beranjak, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Taeoh sedang sendirian dikamarnya.

"Jongin-aah, bisa kita ke kamar Taeoh saja?" pinta Kyungsoo kemudian Jongin membawa Kyungsoo yang terus menggandeng lengannya menuju kamar Taeoh. Jongin membuka jendela kamar Taeoh setelah melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk berbaring diatas kasur disamping Taeoh yang sudah benar benar terlelap. Setelahnya, Jongin ikut tidur dengan posisi Taeoh diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Taeoh tidur memeluk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar terus menggengam lengan Jongin karena ketakutan, jika dilihat dari jauh, mereka hampir seperti tidur berpelukan dengan Taeoh yang juga dipeluk oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya,**_

"HYUNG! JANGAN MEMELUK KYUNGSOO HYUNGGGG! HANYA TAEOH YANG BOLEH MEMELUKNYA!" teriak Taeoh pagi pagi sekali didalam mobil saat mereka bertiga sama sama ingin berangkat kerja setelah mengantar Taeoh terlebih dahulu.

"semalam mati lampu, dan kami hanya memelukmu, Taeoh-yaaa~~ kami tidak berpelukan kokkkk~~~" jelas Kyungsoo membuat Jongin juga mendukung ucapannya, Kyungsoo tetap saja memanyunkan bibirnya sejak tadi pagi,

"Taeoh-yaaaa~~ jangan ngambek begituu... kau mau apa, hm? biar hyung belikan" ujar Jongin, Taeoh terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, dan sepertinya cara Jongin itu selalu ampuh membuat Taeoh berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya,

"Jongin hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung... apa kalian tidak bisa menikah dan kita tinggal bersama?"

"MWOOOOOO?" teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan didalam mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued~**

 **SENENG KAN LU SEMUAAAA? SENENGGG? KEMAREN AJA GUA DIOMEL OMELIN GEGARA NYIKSA KAISOO-_-**

 **PADA EMOSIAN SIH KALIAN SOALNYA PADA SECRET ADMIRER JUGA KAAANNN?** **WAKAKAKAKAK**

 **DAN JONGIN JUGA SECRET ADMIRER TERNYATA HAHAHA**

 **MAKASIHHH YAAAA SUPPORTNYA^^**

 **GUMOH NGGAK BACANYAA?**

 **TUNGGU NEXTNYA YAAHHHH, LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 9—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]  
**

"HYUNG! JANGAN MEMELUK KYUNGSOO HYUNGGGG! HANYA TAEOH YANG BOLEH MEMELUKNYA!" teriak Taeoh pagi pagi sekali didalam mobil saat mereka bertiga sama sama ingin berangkat kerja setelah mengantar Taeoh terlebih dahulu.

"semalam mati lampu, dan kami hanya memelukmu, Taeoh-yaaa~~ kami tidak berpelukan kokkkk~~~" jelas Kyungsoo membuat Jongin juga mendukung ucapannya, Kyungsoo tetap saja memanyunkan bibirnya sejak tadi pagi,

"Taeoh-yaaaa~~ jangan ngambek begituu... kau mau apa, hm? biar hyung belikan" ujar Jongin, Taeoh terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, dan sepertinya cara Jongin itu selalu ampuh membuat Taeoh berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya,

"Jongin hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung... apa kalian tidak bisa menikah dan kita tinggal bersama?"

"MWOOOOOO?" teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan didalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Admirer**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Segala sesuatu yang memang pasti milik, pasti akan menjadi milik kita, jika bukan milik, kita bisa apa?"

Begitu kira kira pemikiran Kyungsoo selama ini. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini baginya Jongin sulit diraih, tapi Kyungsoo percaya prinsip itu, jika Tuhan mentakdirkan Jongin adalah miliknya, maka pada akhirnya Jongin akan bersamanya. Seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini, bagaimana bisa Tuhan secepat itu memperkenalkan takdir masa depan idaman bagi Kyungsoo sekarang? Kyungsoo merasakan seperti awal pertama kali jatuh cinta lagi dengan Jongin.

"gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo singkat sambil tersenyum malu sebelum membuka seatbelt mobil Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan dalam tanpa sadar. Lucunya, Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Entah apa yang mereka tatap, bagi mereka itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan menatap mata orang yang mereka sayang.

"Soo?" panggil Jongin tiba tiba saat baru saja Kyungsoo menoleh dan ingin beranjak dari kursi mobil, Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya dan membelalakkan matanya ke arah Jongin,

"ani... hehehe" Jongin cengengesan karena tiba tiba saja pikirannya kosong dan kehabisan kata kata saat Kyungsoo menatapnya lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dengan malu. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya saat tubuhnya sudah berdiri didepan pintu mobil Jongin membuat Jongin juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"kau duluan masuk ke kantor, baru aku pergi hehe" ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi, entah apa yang membuat mereka sedari tadi tiada henti melebarkan senyum mereka, padahal tidak ada hal yang lucu, tapi mereka terus saja melemparkan senyum dan tertawa. Begitukah rasanya salah tingkah?

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kantornya, Jongin menatap tubuh mungil itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya Jongin juga melesatkan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang mungkin saja terjadi tanpa kita prediksi, seperti halnya menemukan Jongin bermesraan dengan orang lain? Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir untuk kejadian itu. Tetapi sama halnya juga dengan menemukan Jongin dalam pelukannya saat Kyungsoo hampir tertabrak sebuah mobil, kemudian mereka saling berbagi cerita cinta, bukankah itu hal yang tak pernah Kyungsoo duga sebelumnya? Malam hari merasakan sakit hati dan esok paginya sudah harus berbunga bunga lagi? Tuhan memang benar benar perencana terbaik.

"waeeee? kau hampir seperti orang gila sedari tadi" ejek teman kerja Kyungsoo yang sejak pagi tadi hingga waktu mendekati jam pulang kerja mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri sambil mengetik keyboard laptopnya.

"shhttt! moodku sedang baik, jangan mengganggu penulisan naskah novelku!" bentak Kyungsoo tiba tiba dengan tawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

"naskah novel yang mana? yang tidak selesai selesai itu sejak setahun lalu?" ejeknya,

"yaa! aku sedang melanjutkan naskahnya..."

"apa kau sudah dapat kelanjutan ceritanya?" tanya temannya ingin tahu, Kyungsoo mengangguk ngangguk seperti anak bayi sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"sad ending? atau happy ending?" tanyanya lagi membuat Kyungsoo tiba tiba menghentikan gerakan jemarinya diatas keyboard, Kyungsoo menurunkan bahunya yang sedari tadi tegak,

Kalimat barusan membuat Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

"molla..." Kyungsoo menatap temannya yang berada disamping kirinya dengan bibir poutynya.

"oh? kenapa tiba tiba jadi tidak bersemangat begitu?" tanya temannya bingung membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya,

"aku hanya... apa aku berharap tanpa kepastian lagi?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya kemudian menatap ke langit langit ruangan, logikanya seperti baru menyadarkannya pada masa lalunya dengan Jongin dahulu. Belum sempat teman Kyungsoo memberi nasihat dan semangat, tiba tiba handphone Kyungsoo bergetar,

 _Dari: Jongin_

 _'Kau sudah pulang? Aku dan taeoh akan menjemputmu pulang dari kantor. Otte?'_

Kyungsoo teriak kegirangan tanpa suara, teman disampingnya menatap aneh saat Kyungsoo akhirnya bangun dari kursinya dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Ya! Kau kenapa dan mau kemana?" teriak temannya membuat Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum girang.

"mau mencari tahu kelanjutan novelku, annyeong!"

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar kantor dan membawa tasnya, Kyungsoo buru buru pergi ke toilet sebentar untuk merapikan pakaian dan sedikit merapikan model rambutnya. Padahal, waktu belum menunjukkan jam pulang kantor, tapi tidak ada salahnya pulang cepat, lagipula, untuk seorang penulis seperti Kyungsoo, yang terpenting adalah menyelesaikan naskah pada waktu deadlinenya, tidak perlu mengikuti bagaimana jam kerjanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat lagi lagi Jongin mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia sudah sampai didepan kantornya.

"HYUNGGG!" teriak Taeoh dari balik kaca jendela mobil Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang bergegas jalan menuju mobil Jongin tersebut. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mobil memangku Taeoh disamping Jongin.

"Hyung! ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain!"

"sore sore begini?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"nee... kita main sampai malam. kalau malam kan malah lebih bagus hyung"

"Taeoh-yaaa... apa kau tidak lelah ?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir melihat Taeoh yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"hyung tidak mengizinkan untuk pergi ke taman bermain" ujar Jongin dengan tegas membuat Taeoh merengek pada Kyungsoo untuk membelanya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, tapi wajah Jongin terlihat serius, Kyungsoo tak berani membujuk untuk hal itu.

"Jongin-aah~ bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke mall saja? makan es krim?" ajak Kyungsoo antusias dengan senyum imutnya membuat Taeoh mengangguk kegirangan sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin mengangguk,

"ne, ke mall saja ya kalau begitu?" tanya Jongin pada Taeoh tetapi Taeoh hanya mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah Jongin,

"kalau Kyungsoo hyung saja dituruti, kalau Taeoh tidak dituruti..." rengeknya,

"ani... bukan begitu... kau tidak boleh kelelahan Taeoh-yaaa, harus banyak istirahat nanti malam, ne?"

"ne Taeoh-yaaa... dengarkan hyung-mu, tentu saja Jongin hyung akan lebih mau menuruti keinginanmu karena dia sangat sangaaat sangaaaaaaatttt menyayangimu" bujuk Kyungsoo membuat Taeoh tiba tiba saja tertawa geli, diikuti dengan senyum tipis Jongin.

"Taeoh-yaaaa~~ kenapa tertawanya geli sekali, eoh? apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

"kkkkkkkkk aniii~~~ hanya saja, saat Kyungsoo hyung bilang bahwa Jongin hyung akan menuruti kemauan Taeoh karena Jongin hyung sangat menyayangi Taeoh, berarti Jongin hyung juga sangat sangat sangaaaatttt menyayangi Kyungsoo hyung karena Jongin hyung baru saja menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo hyung kkkkkkk~"

"eishhh bocah satu ini~~" ujar Jongin pelan sambil mengusak rambut Taeoh, tentu saja sambil tersenyum malu, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang pipinya semakin memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggendong tubuh Taeoh yang sudah tertidur didalam pelukannya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan jalan di mall, mengelilingi taman bermain hingga makan eskrim, Taeoh sudah kelelahan dan tertidur dalam pelukan Kyungsoo saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju mobil Jongin di parkiran mall. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Taeoh yang sudah terlelap,

"apa kau lelah menggendongnya? biar aku saja..." tanya Jongin sambil jalan berdampingan disamping Kyungsoo dengan pelan, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka saling tersenyum menunduk setelahnya dan terdiam.

"Soo?" panggil Jongin dengan lirih ditengah tengah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan,

"Hm?"

"Besok... Taeoh akan ada kegiatan tour dan menginap di villa bersama guru dan teman teman sekelasnya"

"lalu?"'

"hm... dan berangkatnya tidak perlu didampingi wali karena sudah ada banyak guru disana..." ucap Jongin susah payah membuat Kyungsoo berpikir berkali kali apa maksud perkataan Jongin barusan.

"intinya?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point karena penasaran, Jongin menggaruk lehernya.

"yaaa... artinya selama sehari besok Taeoh tidak dirumah, dan... besok aku akan pergi naik gunung."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menaikkan alisnya,

"heol, apa kau sedang memberi laporan padaku mengenai kegiatanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh geli,

"aa... ani... maksudku... apa... kau... mau ikut menemaniku naik gunung... besok?" Jongin bertanya pelan dengan gugup sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo, tentu saja Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan jantungnya berdetak semakin tak karuan ditambah lagi tatapan Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin meleleh dibuatnya.

"a... itu... haha..." kyungsoo cengengesan dan memandang ke sembarang arah, Jongin tetap diam menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo cukup lama hingga akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi,

"otte?" suara berat itu membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo yang sedang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jujur saja, apa lagi kalau jawabannya bukan 'Iya'? Kyungsoo hanya malu dan tiba tiba saja terpaku saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jongin mengajaknya pergi bersama. Kyungsoo langsung menengok ke arah Jongin dan mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

Buru buru Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang agar pria mungil itu bisa segera istirahat dan bersiap siap untuk pergi dengannya besok. Memang terlalu mendadak, bahkan Kyungsoo sempat mengoceh tak karuan didalam mobil bertanya ini itu mengenai perjalanan naik gunung, barang apa saja yang harus dibawa dan yang tidak perlu dibawa, waktu tempuh perjalanannya berapa lama, mereka harus tidur dimana, dan segala macam yang benar benar Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana menjadi anak gunung untuk sehari saja. Jongin hanya tertawa setiap kali Kyungsoo panik dan menggumam sendirian dimobil, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo terdiam dan tersenyum manja setelah Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot repot membawa banyak barang karena Jongin yang akan membawakan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 08 Januari 2017**_

Pagi pagi sekali Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi dan sekalian menemani Taeoh berangkat tour dengan teman teman sekelasnya. Taeoh mencium kedua pipi Jongin setelah mencium kedua pipi Kyungsoo membuat guru gurunya tersenyum dan memberi salam juga pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taeoh yang sudah berada didalam bis. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo setelah bis berangkat dan berjalan semakin jauh menjauhi mereka berdua, Jongin buru buru mengajak lagi Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka bergegas pergi menuju gunung tujuan yang hendak mereka daki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu dijalan, mungkin 2 setengah jam dan Kyungsoo sudah bolak balik tertidur dan terbangun sampai mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah basecamp. Sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo memulai pendakian mereka, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat sebentar di basecamp tempat biasa Jongin singgah sebelum mendaki. Basecamp tersebut sudah menjadi tempat persinggahan Jongin sejak Jongin mulai mendaki di awal kelas satu SMA. Tidak heran jika sang pengurus basecamp dekat sekali dengan Jongin. Di basecamp yang terdiri dari dua lantai tersebut, Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo beristirahat di kamar bawah saat Jongin hendak ingin mengurus sesuatu di lantai atas. Sang pengurus bilang, dikamar atas adalah kamar Jongin yang tidak pernah boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun selain Jongin sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan cerita ahjussi pengurus basecamp paruh baya tersebut tentang Jongin yang gemar mendaki sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, dan baginya Jongin sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Cukup lama mereka saling berbagi cerita sambil Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding untuk istirahat sebentar. Jongin turun dari kamarnya beberapa saat setelahnya, mereka makan bersama terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bersiap untuk mendaki.

Jika dilihat dari penampilan luarnya saja, Kyungsoo memang terlihat lebih simple dengan tas ransel biasa lengkap dengan pakaian gunungnya. Lain halnya dengan Jongin, tas yang Jongin gendong dipunggungnya adalah tas gunung yang tinggi dan besar karena tidak hanya berisi perlengkapan Jongin, tapi juga perlengkapan milik Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-aah" panggil Kyungsoo tiba tiba saat mereka baru saja keluar dari basecamp. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dengan raut khawatir.

"wae?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo dan ikut bingung dengan ekspresi wajah pria mungil itu,

"apa kita hanya pergi berdua? aku pikir kita pergi beramai ramai dengan para pendaki lain..." ujarnya pelan,

"memang, biar saat nanti aku mendorongmu dari atas gunung, tidak ada saksi yang melihatku melakukan itu"

"YAA!" teriak Kyungsoo semakin menunjukkan raut kesal, Jongin terkekeh sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Kyungsoo,

"kajja~~~ nanti disana kita akan bertemu dengan banyak pendaki lainnya. Apa kau mau hanya ada tenda kita yang berdiri tegak saat malam diatas gunung?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan manja,

"tenang saja, percayakan semuanya padaku" ucap Jongin kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu mulai mendaki. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang karena takut tapi karena senang juga Jongin menjamin dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga nya. Mereka mulai mendaki dan mulai bertemu dengan beberapa pendaki lainnya di tengah perjalanan.

Jujur saja, bagi Jongin gunung yang sedang mereka daki sekarang ini adalah gunung yang ada di level paling bawah, dengan kata lain, Jongin sudah begitu menguasai medannya karena sudah sering mendaki di gunung tersebut. Jongin sudah mencoba mendaki berbagai gunung lain yang lebih terjal dan menantang baginya, tentu saja, itu kan hobinya. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, semua kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya itu sungguh menyiksa dan melelahkan setengah mati, padahal, Kyungsoo sejak dulu ingin mencoba hal hal semcam itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia lemah. Makanya, Memburu kesempatan yang akhirnya Jongin tawarkan, Kyungsoo pikir tak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakan Jonginselama Jongin terus disisinya dan menjaganya.

"jamkkaman..." Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya karena lelah ditengah tengah perjalanan ia mencari cari udara untuk dihirup sambil menggenggam lengan Jongin dengan erat.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin panik mengingat dulu Kyungsoo pernah hipotermia saat SMA. Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo lekat lekat memastikan apakah keadaannya mulai memburuk atau tidak. Jongin mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo, melihat matanya, dan merasakan denyut nadinya, tapi syukurnya semua masih dalam keadaan normal.

"aku hanya kelelahan..." ucap Kyungsoo susah payah.

"sedikit lagi kita sampai di pusat tenda. Setelah itu kita istirahat di dalam tenda, ne?" Jongin berucap dengan lembut tapi Kyungsoo terus mengatur nafasnya.

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo dan menunggu sampai Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik untuk melanjutkan pendakian mereka. Setelah dirasa normal, Kyungsoo mengangguk meminta Jongin menuntunnya lagi untuk mendaki, Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa seperti kekasihnya Jongin sekarang, Jongin benar benar memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkannya, tapi, memang siapa lagi yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya selain Jongin? Sejak Jongin menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, Kyungsoo hampir lupa bahwa ia benar benar sudah kelelahan, dan Jongin terus menuntun Kyungsoo dengan lembut membuatnya benar benar merasa nyaman. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai dipusat tenda. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena terpukau, ia menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jongin yang sedang menuntunnya dari depan menoleh ke arahnya,

"waaahhh... neomu yeppeo" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah sumringahnya,

Jongin tersenyum melihat raut bahagia Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ikut memandang apa yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo pandang.

"aku tidak tahu bahwa pemandangan malam seindah ini disini. Ini bahkan belum dipuncaknya" ujarnya lagi masih sambil terpana menatap segala sesuatu yang ada didepan matanya. Kyungsoo melihat tenda tenda yang sudah terpasang disekelilingnya dengan berbagai lampu menghiasi tenda malam itu. Ia bahkan bisa melihat semua pemandangan yang ada dibawah gunung dari posisinya saat itu juga. Jika Kyungsoo sedari tadi tak berkedip dan terpana dengan pemandangan di sekelilingnya, Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja beda objek dan perspektifnya. Jongin untuk pertama kalinya melihat keindahan yang biasa ia lihat menjadi berkali kali lipat lebih indah saat melihat raut dan senyum Kyungsoo saat itu. Jongin juga terpaku, menatap sosok mungil dihadapannya tanpa henti. Baginya seperti mimpi membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya menikmati malam diatas gunung. Kyungsoo menoleh menghadap Jongin sambil tersenyum bahagia, dan Kyungsoo akhirnya cukup canggung mengetahui bahwa Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan lekat,

"Jongin-aah?" panggil Kyungsoo mencoba menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya, tapi Jongin malah tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo semakin salah tingkah.

"yaa~~" Kyungsoo merengek malu karena Jongin terus menatapnya, entah sejak kapan mereka jadi saling berani menunjukkan sikap salah tingkah mereka secara langsung, semua terjadi dan keluar begitu saja.

"hehehe, ayo cari tempat membangun tenda, kau kan sudah lelah, lebih baik kita istirahat" ajak Jongin setelah cengengesan merespon tingkah Kyungsoo dan pipinya yang sudah memerah. Jongin mendahului Kyungsoo mencari tempat untuk membangun tenda mereka tanpa menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan malah meninggalkan pria mungil itu,

"YAA! aku tidak akan kau suruh membangun tenda kan?" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari pelan mengejar Jongin yang berjalan didepannya, Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya Kyungsoo membantu Jongin memasang tenda, tentu saja Kyungsoo membantunya, Kyungsoo kan lelaki. Walaupun begitu, Jongin awalnya memang tetap melarang Kyungsoo membantunya, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat saja tapi Kyungsoo tetap memaksa melakukannya bersama Jongin, karena didalam hidup Kyungsoo, apapun jika bersama Jongin, semuanya terasa indah. ea.

"kau sudah makan berapa jagung bakar buatanku?" teriak Jongin saat mereka sedang asik duduk berdua didepan tenda sambil makan bersama.

Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, pasalnya, Jongin yang sedari tadi lelah memasak tapi malah Kyungsoo yang menghabiskannya.

"kau mau?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan jagung yang baru saja ia gigit bagian pinggirnya ke depan bibir Jongin, Jongin tersentak kaget dan jantungnya tiba tiba saja berdetak tak karuan. Kyungsoo dengan asik mengunyah jagung didalam mulutnya sampai ia sadar bahwa Jongin tengah terpaku dibuatnya. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya lagi dari depan bibir Jongin saat ia menyadari bahwa suasananya sudah berubah menjadi canggung saat itu.

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai membuka kamera handphonenya,

"Jongin-aah, kau mau selfie?" ajak Kyungsoo untuk membuang kecanggungan yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Jongin menoleh kemudian menengok ke arah kamera saat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengarahkan kamera didepan wajahnya, mereka sama sama tersenyum,

"yaa! kau terlalu jauh! maju sedikit" perintah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menurutinya dan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mereka sama sama berselfie ria.

Setelahnya, mereka saling tertawa melihat hasil foto selfie mereka, kemudian mereka saling bercerita satu sama lain dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka masing masing, dan karena aktivitas selfie tadi, Kyungsoo dan Jongin jadi duduk bersebelahan dengan sangat dekat, Jongin bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menjauhkan posisi tubuhnya atau kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil Jongin dengan lirih membuat Kyungsoo langsung menoleh,

"hmm?"

"kau tahu?"

"hm? tahu apa?" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, mereka benar benar berbicara dengan pelan saat itu membuat suasana menjadi semakin intim. Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya,

"aku bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukanmu denganku. Membuat kita saling kenal, berteman, hingga bersahabat" ucap Jongin yang akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berada disampingnya. Kyungsoo terpaku sambil meletakkan pipinya diatas lutut yang sedang ia peluk.

"apa aku cukup menjijikkan mengatakan hal hal seperti itu? hehe" Jongin cengengesan lagi dan sambil menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap balik Jongin.

"kau terlalu banyak berubah. apa ini dirimu yang sebenarnya?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan lirih,

"maksudmu?"

"aku tidak pernah menemukanmu mengatakan hal hal puitis seperti yang barusan kau katakan. Tapi aku suka dirimu yang sekarang, gomawo telah menjadi sahabatku sejak SMA" ucap Kyungsoo lagi masih sambil menatap Jongin, dan tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakan, apa ia dan Jongin hanya terus bersahabat sampai sekarang? Kyungsoo benar benar tidak tahu bagaimana endingnya antara dia dengan Jongin nanti, mengetahui bahwa sekarang mereka dekat, tentu saja Kyungsoo senang. Tapi jika Jongin menyebut 'sahabat' lagi di depannya, sungguh rasanya menyakitkan. Kyungsoo seperti merasa kembali pada kenangan yang lalu saat ia masih berharap pada Jongin saat SMA.

"kau menangis?" Jongin merubah raut wajahnya seketika melihat Kyungsoo tiba tiba menitikkan airmatanya. Kyungsoo buru buru mengusap pipinya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"ani, hehehe. sepertinya aku mengantuk, aku masuk tenda duluan, ne?" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian buru buru masuk ke dalam tenda tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin. Jongin menghela nafasnya, kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menunduk. Apa aku baru saja menyakiti perasaannya? batin Jongin.

Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya dan tertidur didalam tenda. Ia tidak menangis, karena pikirnya, untuk apa? Ia sedang bersama Jongin sekarang, lalu untuk apa menangis? Kyungsoo hanya teringat pada kepahitan masa lalunya, menanti Jongin tanpa kepastian, apa itu akan terulang? Mungkin hal hal seperti itu yang membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu malam itu. Kyungsoo berusaha memejamkan matanya sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur dengan sendirinya.

 _Memang, setiap kali bersama Jongin, rasanya seperti mimpi indah._

 _Lebih dari lima tahun cinta itu terus bersarang didalam hati Kyungsoo._

 _Seseorang yang tidak pernah mau keluar dari hatinya, mengunci dan tak membiarkan seorangpun masuk menggeser posisnya._

 _Begitulah Jongin didalam hati Kyungsoo._

 _Lekat. dan terikat erat._

Kyungsoo membuka matanya walau baru satu jam yang lalu ia tertidur. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Jongin sudah terlelap disampingnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"inikah pria idamanku sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu?" gumamnya sendirian.

Saat itu, rasanya sakit jika menyadari sampai sekarang Jongin bukanlah miliknya, dan hanya sekedar sahabat baginya. Menghempaskan keputus asaan dalam dirinya, Kyungsoo buru buru meraih tasnya dan mengambil buku diarynya. Bukan untuk maksud apa apa, tapi buku diary miliknya memang selalu Kyungsoo bawa kemana mana lengkap dengan 7 buah kertas permintaan di bagian tengahnya. Kyungsoo mengambil kertas kertas itu dan merekatkannya satu sama lain dengan lem yang ada ditasnya. Kertas tersebut akhirnya tersambung panjang horizontal. Kyungsoo menulis sebuah kalimat pada kertas yang tersambung tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 dini hari Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersiap siap lagi bergegas menuju puncak untuk melihat matahari terbit disana. Kyungsoo dengan semangat berjalan bersama Jongin untuk mencapai puncak karena Jongin tak henti menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang mendaki bersama. Kyungsoo melupakan sedikit kebodohannya tadi malam karena bersedih pada hal yang sudah lalu, ia menyadari bahwa kenyataan ada didepan matanya. Kyungsoo pikir ia harus benar benar menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jongin sekarang, dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghadapi segala kenyataan yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Sampai akhirnya...

Saat dimana mereka tiba di puncak tujuan, dan matahari belum juga terlihat terbit, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di saat Jongin terus berjalan mencari tempat yang paling pas menyambut terbitnya matahari. Menyadari Kyungsoo tak lagi di sampingnya, Jongin menengok ke belakang.

"Soo? waee?"

Degup jantung Kyungsoo terus berdegup kencang apalagi saat Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah Jongin dan berhenti tepat didepan tubuh Jongin. Jongin tersentak kaget melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang aneh secara tiba tiba. Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tasnya dibawah, ia mencari cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sesuatu yang tampak kecil dan tertumpuk.

Kyungsoo berdiri tegak lagi didepan Jongin sambil menggenggam sesuatu yang baru saja ia ambil tersebut. Kyungsoo kemudian membukanya, melebarkannya didepan Jongin. Deretan kertas yang bertuliskan "Tetaplah disisiku sampai kapanpun"

Kyungsoo menunduk saat melakukannya, ia tak sedikitpun melihat ke arah Jongin,

"tujuh kertas permintaan yang kau berikan sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kau bilang kau akan mengabulkannya jika aku menulis diatas kertas kertas ini. Jika satu kertas bisa mengabulkan permintaanku, maka aku menyambungkan seluruh kertasnya berharap kau akan benar benar mengabulkannya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Kumohon! Aku tahu ini memalukan... mungkin kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi aku tidak. Aku benar benar tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Sudah cukup tujuh tahun bagiku memendam perasaan ini, aku menolak siapapun yang mendekatiku, siapapun yang mengajakku berkencan, aku tak pernah menanggapinya. Aku menyukaimu Jongin-aah, sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, sejak kita mulai bersahabat, aku memendam perasaan ini" oceh kyungsoo sambil menangis haru dengan tundukkan kepalanya menghadap ke bawah.

Jongin hanya tersenyum setelah sedari tadi juga sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Lihatlah aku. apa kau sedang berbicara pada tanah?" ejek Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku susah payah mengatakan ini semua dan kau hanya berkata seperti itu?" ucapnya lagi masih sambil menunduk kemudian berdecih lirih.

"Soo? Ku mohon... menghadaplah ke arahku.. aku bahkan tidak bisa menurunkan tanganmu untuk menghentikan semua ini, aku tidak bisa mengangkat dagumu untuk sekedar melihat wajahmu, dan aku tidak bisa memelukmu sekarang walaupun aku ingin..."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo tersentak dan memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah Jongin,

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Begitu lah tulisan pada banner besar yang saat ini sedang Jongin pegang dengan susah payah didepan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo terpaku dan menatap mata Jongin secara spontan,

"Jongin-aaah?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, bagi Kyungsoo rasanya seperti mimpi, saat ia mentap Jongin, Jongin sedang menatapnya lekat sambil tersenyum,

"will you marry me?" ujar Jongin pelan sambil tersenyum kemudian mengangkat banner tersebut hingga berada diatas kepalanya.

Buru buru Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin tepat saat matahari mulai terbit, Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukan Jongin sementara Jongin tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"Benar kan aku tidak bisa sekedar menarik tanganmu, atau mengangkat dagumu, bahkan memelukmu walau aku ingin. kau lihat banner besar ini? benar benar melelahkan memegang ini."

"yaaaa~~~!" Kyungsoo memukul mukul dada Jongin sambil terkekeh sebelum akhirnya Jongin menurunkan banner tersebut dan buru buru mengambil kameranya untuk foto bersama berhubung matahari sudah mulai terbit.

Untuk yang kali ini, mereka sudah berselfie ria bersama sambil berpelukan, bahkan... berciuman.

Memang apalagi momen yang paling indah bagi mereka? Menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain, berpeluk dan berciuman mesra dipuncak gunung, tepatnya didepan matahari terbit.

Mungkin itulah kebahagian yang tercipta dari sebuah kesabaran dan tulusnya penantian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo jadi terlihat sangat manja pada Jongin saat mereka berjalan menuruni gunung. Rasanya tidak melelahkan lagi, tapi menyenangkan.

"Jongin-aaahhh... apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng lengan Jongin dan bersandar pada tubuh kekar itu dari samping.

"aku harap begitu, rasanya melelahkan sekali, menuruni gunung bersama kekasih yang terus bersandar pada lenganku, apa dia tidak tahu bahwa itu melelahkan?"

"YAAA!~~~" teriak Kyungsoo kemudian mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya, Jongin terkekeh,

"ani ani, hanya bercandaaa~~" Jongin buru buru menarik lagi tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya.

Mereka melanjutkan lagi perjalanan mereka, pelan dan tanpa terburu buru. Menikmati setiap langkah bersama, bertukar guyonan yang terkadang tak lucu sama sekali, hingga sesekali melakukan adegan mesra tanpa sengaja.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu,

"hmmm... kapan ya?" ejek Jongin lagi,

"ish... kau ini..." Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin kemudian berjalan mendahului Jongin menuju basecamp yang sudah terlihat didepan mata mereka, Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mengikuti pria mungil itu yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya,

Kyungsoo buru buru masuk ke kamarnya didalam basecamp dan menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Jongin pelan pelan mencoba membuka pintunya dan memunculkan kepalanya sedikit tapi Kyungsoo langsung memergokinya,

"YAAA!~~~" Kyungsoo menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan mendorong keluar kepala Jongin sebelum akhirnya menutup pintunya lagi dan menahannya dibalik pintu.

"Apa kau sedang marah?" panggil Jongin dari depan pintu, Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Buka dulu pintunya, Soo... biar aku jelaskan" jelas Jongin tapi tak mempengaruhi Kyungsoo sama sekali, Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan, kau tahu jalan pulang, kan?" ejek Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis. Mendengar ancaman Jongin, buru buru Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jongin tepat didepan pintu hingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan hanya dalam beberapa senti. Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya setelah cukup terkejut mendapati Jongin tak berjarak sama sekali didepannya, Kyungsoo memasang raut jutek didepan kekasih barunya itu.

"muah!" Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum akhinya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh mungil itu naik keatas tangga menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo yang baru saja dibuat terkejut, menuruti saja kemana Jongin membawanya, Kyungsoo senyum senyum sendiri sambil menunduk agar Jongin tak melihat, tapi tetap saja Jongin tahu salah tingkahnya Kyungsoo saat itu.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia mengambil kunci kamarnya yang tergantung ditembok depan kamarnya kemudian membuka kunci pintu kamarnya tersebut,

"YA! KAU MAU APA?!" Kyungsoo yang akhirnya tersadar bahwa Jongin hendak membawa dirinya ke kamarnya langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jongin, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis,

"MWOYAAA DENGAN SMIRKMU ITUUU? YAA JANGAN BERANI BERANI MENODAIKU EOH?"

Jongin semakin terkekeh geli sebelum akhirnya membuka lebar lebar pintu kamarnya, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut seketika mendapati kamar tersebut benar benar gelap tanpa cahaya,

"YAA! kau benar benar sudah gila mau mengajakku bergelap gelapan seperti ini,eoh?" oceh Kyungsoo lagi dengan mata besarnya,

Jongin menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk ke kamar,

"YA! JONGIN-AAAHHH!" Kyungsoo semakin berteriak kencang sebelum akhirnya terdiam saat Jongin menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo terpaku dan terpukau lagi,

Bukan seperti layaknya kamar biasa yang berisi tempat tidur dan meja lampu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ahjussi pengurus basecamp menyebut ini adalah kamar bagi Jongin, sungguh, yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo bukan seperti kamar, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Lampu lampu kecil bergantungan di tembok ruangan membuat warna kamar menjadi sangat romantis, sebuah tenda kecil bersandar pada dinding bagian tengah entah untuk apa, berbagai foto disusun rapi menggantung pada tembok ruangan dibawah hiasan lampu lampu. Kyungsoo bisa melihat beberapa ikat bunga mawar dari yang paling layu sampai yang paling baru berjejer rapi, dan... boneka dengan wajah Jongin yang pernah Kyungsoo berikan saat ulangtahunnya waktu itu pun duduk manis didepan tenda, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, sampai akhirnya Jongin mengambil sebuah remote dan menyalakan sesuatu lagi yang sejak tadi tak sedikitpun terlihat dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa pada akhirnya remot tersebut menyalakan sebuah tulisan pada dinding dihadapannya, bertuliskan "would you be mine?"

Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya,

"Ini adalah dekorasi yang pernah aku siapkan bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat aku ingin memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Tepat saat aku memenangkan turnamen dan kita akan pergi berempat bersama, sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan ini padamu, tapi mungkin takdir berkata bukan saat akhirnya kesalahpahaman membuyarkan semua rencanaku hari itu. Mianhae, aku tahu aku bodoh, tak bisa menggapaimu sejak dulu, tak marah saat melihat Sehun memelukmu, padahal susah payah diriku menahan tanganku sendiri untuk tidak menonjok tembok karena keesokan harinya aku harus mengikuti turnamen voli di Jepang. Aku juga merasa selalu terlambat, kau lihat bunga mawar yang berjejer itu? Aku mulai membelinya setiap ulangtahunmu dan menyimpannya disini karena pertama kali ingin memberikannya padamu, kau sedang berduaan dengan Sehun dikamar rumahmu, sungguh aku payah. Aku tahu itu, kau bisa mencaci maki diriku sekarang."

Kyungsoo tiba tiba menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya, perlahan memukul mukul dada Jongin,

"Babo!" Kyungsoo terus mengatakan itu disetiap pukulannya sambil menangis. Jongin membiarkan perilaku Kyungsoo yang memukulnya berkali kali sambil mengatakan maaf sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"KAU TAHU KAU BODOH! KAU PAYAH!" Kyungsoo terus mengoceh didalam pelukan Jongin sambil terisak, "kau tidak tahu rasanya sakit memendam perasaan ini sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, sungguh menyakitkan!" Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi meluapkan perasaannya,

"mianhae membiarkanmu menunggu sampai sejauh ini. mianhae, Soo. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk pada akhirnya menetapkanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku, dan Tuhan mewujudkan segala rencanaku"

Kyungsoo terus terisak mendengar pengakuan Jongin, bagaimana bisa semuanya terjadi seperti ini? Terlalu banyak hal hal yang akhirnya Kyungsoo sesalkan, tapi mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, Kyungsoo semakin merasa bahwa Jongin adalah takdirnya. Kyungsoo terus memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat, menggenggam takdir yang ia terima sekarang, bahwa Jongin adalah miliknya dan Jongin sangat sangat mencintainya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku..." ucap Kyungsoo lirih didalam pelukan Jongin, Jongin mengangguk sambil berdeham,

"Kau mau kan menikah denganku?" ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Jongin,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued~**

 **Pasti bete ya karena belum end? maaf yaaa...**

 **Satu chapter lagi end kokkk:(**

 **Sayang aja kalo keromantisan mereka cuma sedikit, jadi aku tambahin satu chapter lagi,**

 **karena memang masih ada yang mau diceritain juga, hehehee**

 **Nggak mau nungguin satu chapter lagi juga nggak apa apa kok, biar untuk kesenangan authornya aja ini mah satu chapter lagi**

 **heuheuheu authornya baperan banget ya hahaha**

 **MAAF MENUNGGU LAMA AKU SAYANG KALIAN READERKU MUAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Secret Admirer**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi secret admirer bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun cukup menyakitkan. Berkali kali mencoba berpindah hati, tetap saja tidak ada yang sesuai di puzzle hati, selain dia. Kyungsoo! Let's move on! Huh... i can't.**

 **Rate : M**

 **WARNING NC!**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other cast : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter10[END]—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Kyungsoo tiba tiba menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya, perlahan memukul mukul dada Jongin,

"Babo!" Kyungsoo terus mengatakan itu disetiap pukulannya sambil menangis. Jongin membiarkan perilaku Kyungsoo yang memukulnya berkali kali sambil mengatakan maaf sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"KAU TAHU KAU BODOH! KAU PAYAH!" Kyungsoo terus mengoceh didalam pelukan Jongin sambil terisak, "kau tidak tahu rasanya sakit memendam perasaan ini sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, sungguh menyakitkan!" Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi meluapkan perasaannya,

"mianhae membiarkanmu menunggu sampai sejauh ini. mianhae, Soo. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk pada akhirnya menetapkanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku, dan Tuhan mewujudkan segala rencanaku"

Kyungsoo terus terisak mendengar pengakuan Jongin, bagaimana bisa semuanya terjadi seperti ini? Terlalu banyak hal hal yang akhirnya Kyungsoo sesalkan, tapi mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, Kyungsoo semakin merasa bahwa Jongin adalah takdirnya. Kyungsoo terus memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat, menggenggam takdir yang ia terima sekarang, bahwa Jongin adalah miliknya dan Jongin sangat sangat mencintainya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku..." ucap Kyungsoo lirih didalam pelukan Jongin, Jongin mengangguk sambil berdeham,

"Kau mau kan menikah denganku?" ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Jongin,

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10 [END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Jongin. Sembari memejamkan matanya, Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kakinya untuk menggapai bibir Jongin, perlahan Kyungsoo mencium bibir itu, hanya sekedar mencium tanpa memberikan sedikit lumatan lumatan pada ciuman ringannya. Jongin buru buru meraih punggung Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan tubuh itu erat semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Jongin mulai membalas ciuman ringan yang Kyungsoo berikan dengan lumatan lumatan mesra hingga mereka saling berbagi saliva satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jongin pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena sudah merasa semakin terbuai dengan perlakuan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Admirer**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini duduk berdua didepan tenda kecil berwarna biru yang ada diruangan tersebut, mereka duduk saling berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin sambil memeluk boneka berwajah Jongin yang merupakan pemberiannya pada Jongin kala itu. Mereka diam tak bersuara, merasakan sedikit demi sedikit sentuhan tubuh mereka, Jongin memainkan jemari Kyungsoo dan sesekali mencium punggung tangan kekasihnya tersebut, Kyungsoo hampir gila merasakan setiap sentuhan yang Jongin berikan padanya, walau sentuhan sentuhan itu masih dalam batas yang wajar.

"Jongin-aah..." panggil Kyungsoo sembari menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin yang kemudian menatap pria mungil itu dengan lembut.

"hmm?"

"aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari keberadaan tenda ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut heran, Jongin tertawa kecil sebentar sebelum akhirnya terdiam dan menjawab,

"tenda ini bentuk keinginanku sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu dan sudah terwujud tadi malam" jawab Jongin dengan senyum manis di akhir kalimatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu,

"lalu... sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'soo?', Saat SMA kau tidak pernah memanggilku begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi penasaran,

"kata siapa aku tidak pernah memanggilmu Soo saat SMA?" tanya Jongin balik,

"Memang tidak pernah, kok."

"Sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, setiap hari aku memanggil 'Soo'... didalam hatiku"

"eiiisssshhhhhhh kolot sekali gombalannyaaaaa!" jawab Kyungsoo gemas sambil mencubit lengan Jongin, Jongin terkekeh dan tertawa geli,

"aku hanya takut kau merasa aneh saat aku memanggilmu begitu" ujar Jongin masih sambil tertawa kecil,

"aneh kenapa? itu kan namaku..."

"tapi bagiku itu panggilan sayang, hehehe"

"eisshh..." Kyungsoo tersipu lagi dengan perkataan Jongin membuat Jongin tertawa melihat raut Kyungsoo yang malu malu,

Setelahnya, Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang terus menatapnya sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dari samping, perlahan, Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dalam ciuman manis yang Jongin berikan pada keningnya.

"kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin pelan setelah melepas ciumannya dan mereka bertatap mesra, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"aku mau mandi dulu..." jawab Kyungsoo.

"bersamaku?"

"iiiiiiissshhhh..." Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin sambil tersipu malu. Jongin tertawa lagi setelah menggoda kekasihnya,

"jjamkkaman... biar aku siapkan air hangat untukmu" ujar Jongin sambil membangunkan tubuhnya sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, hatinya benar benar berbunga-bunga atas perlakuan Jongin. Kyungsoo terus memeluk boneka berwajah Jongin yang sedari tadi berada didalam pelukannya selama Jongin sedang menyiapkan air hangat untuknya di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan mempersilahkan tuan putrinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karena Jongin benar benar memperlakukannya seperti tuan putri. Baru saja Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar mandinya dan mau melepas pakaiannya, Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati bathup dikamar mandi tersebut penuh dengan bunga mawar. Hati Kyungsoo berdebar lagi, dengan spontan Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin benar benar seromantis ini.

"Jongin-aah..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan dari dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo cukup terkejut karena Jongin langsung menjawab panggilannya. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin tidak akan mendengar suaranya yang pelan itu,

"wae jagi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban Jongin, sungguh ia tidak kuat dengan segala keromantisannya dengan Jongin hari itu. Karena Kyungsoo terdiam dan tak menjawab, Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo lagi,

"Soo?" panggil Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya,

"eoh?"

"kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi setia berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi,

"gomawoo..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dengan Jongin yang juga ikut tersenyum didepan pintu kamar mandi,

"choah?" tanya Jongin dengan suara beratnya,

"neomu choahae" jawab Kyungsoo lagi masih sambil tersipu malu sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka pakaiannya setelah Jongin menyuruhnya untuk segera berendam dengan air hangat.

Jongin merapikan segala perlengkapan yang ada didalam tasnya, merapikan pakaiannya dan juga melipat pakaian Kyungsoo yang terdapat didalam tas miliknya. Benar benar pria idaman, bukan? Kyungsoo juga cukup terkejut mendapati semuanya sudah rapi dan sudah Jongin simpan dalam bagasi mobilnya, kecuali tas milik Kyungsoo yang berada didepan tenda.

"kau merapikan semuanya? bunga mawarnya? lampu lampu nya? boneka dengan wajahmu? semua yang tadi ada diruangan ini kau apakan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih miliknya. Jongin yang sedang merapikan tenda pun langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"aku mau menyusunnya dikamar atas dirumah. kau tidak mau kan kenangan ini begitu saja tersimpan disini? aku sudah tujuh tahun menahannya hanya sampai menunggu hari ini tiba"

"eisshh berhentilah mengatakan hal hal yang manis dan menyentuh hatiku, aku bisa gila mendengarnya" jawab Kyungsoo frustasi, Jongin terkekeh geli masih sambil menyusutkan tenda miliknya.

"pakai dulu celana panjangmu, baru kita berangkat pulang" Kyungsoo menengok ke arah bawahnya dan baru ingat bahwa dia masih mengenakan celana pendek saja. Kyungsoo buru buru mengambil tas miliknya untuk mengambil celana panjang didalam tas tersebut karena sedari tadi Jongin terus mengoceh memarahinya untuk segera memakai celana.

Setelah akhirnya Jongin selesai menyiapkan segala perlengkapan mereka kemudian mandi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpamitan pada ahjussi pengurus basecamp untuk segera bergegas pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya di Seoul, sekitar pukul jam tujuh malam mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah salah satu gurunya Taeoh. Jongin memang sudah menitipkan Taeoh pada gurunya itu untuk menunggu Jongin kembali pulang dan menjemput dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pikir Taeoh sudah tertidur, tetapi setibanya mereka untuk menjemput Taeoh, Taeoh sedang asik menggambar dan mewarnai diatas meja ruang tamu rumah sang guru. Taeoh berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo dan langsung berlari memeluk tubuh kekasih hyungnya itu,

"heyy~ hyung kandungmu itu yang mana?" ejek Jongin pada Taeoh yang lagi lagi sudah ada didalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Taeoh menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jongin, Kyungsoo tertawa, pun dengan sang guru yang sedari tadi melihati mereka.

"gomawo sonsaengnim sudah menjaga Taeoh dengan baik" ucap Kyungsoo pada sang guru dengan sangat sopan.

"Apakah Taeoh menyusahkan dan merepotkan?" tanya Jongin mengejek adiknya tersebut,

"ish HYEONNNNGGGGG!" Taeoh berteriak kesal pada Jongin membuat semuanya tertawa. Setelahnya, mereka bergegas pulang kerumah Jongin termasuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lagi lagi tak diizinkan pulang oleh Taeoh karena harus menemani Taeoh tidur malam itu, buru buru Jongin menelepon eommanya Kyungsoo untuk meminta izin lagi dan membicarakan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo menemani Taeoh didalam kamarnya sementara Jongin sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dikamar atas. Iya... bukan pekerjaan kantor, tapi merapikan barang barang kenangan mereka untuk disusun kembali dikamar atas yang tentu saja lebih luas.

Kyungsoo mendongengkan Taeoh disaat Taeoh tidur diatas kasurnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa beranjak kemana mana sampai Taeoh benar benar tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kemudian mencari cari keberadaan Jongin setelah berhasil menidurkan Taeoh dengan sangat nyenyak. Kyungsoo memanggil manggil Jongin samppai akhirnya Jongin yang balik memanggil dan meminta Kyungsoo menemuinya naik ke lantai atas, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan menapaki setiap anak tangga dengan pelan.

"kau sedang apa, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil berjalan menuju dimana Jongin berada.

"disini sayang, dikamar" jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, rasanya baru tadi pagi mereka jadian, tapi kenapa terlalu banyak hal romantis seperti sudah berpacaran bertahun tahun? Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara Jongin dan baru teringat bahwa Jongin ingin menata barang barang yang ada dibasecamp untuk disusun dikamar atas,

"aahhh~~ kau sedang menata ruangannya ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan sampai tiba dikamar tersebut dan mendapati Jongin sedang bersantai disebuah sofa **—** didalam kamar tersebut. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya setibanya didepan pintu kamar yang terbuka,

"ohoo~~ aku pikir kau sedang sibuk menata ruangan, ternyata malah asik duduk disini. cepat sekali menata semuanya, hm?" oceh Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh Jongin, Jongin menepuk nepuk sofa disampingnya isyarat meminta Kyungsoo segera duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa **—** disamping Jongin sebelum akhirnya membelalakkan matanya mendapati sebuah layar proyektor dihadapannya.

"eoh? kau mau apa dengan layar ini? mau menonton? menonton apa?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut. Jongin tiba tiba mendekatkan posisinya disamping Kyungsoo dan merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu,

"mau menonton film porno bersamamu, otte?"

"IIISSSHHH YYYAAAA!" Kyungsoo memukuli tubuh Jongin membuat Jongin terkekeh geli saat sang kekasih memukulinya tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin membuat Jongin terus terkekeh menatapi kekasihnya itu,

"wae? kita kan akan menikah, memangnya salah menonton film porno berdua?" ejek Jongin lagi sambil tertawa, Kyungsoo terus menatapinya dan kini dengan wajah imutnya karena gemas dengan perkataan yang Jongin lontarkan, bagaimana bisa Jongin mengatakan hal hal seperti itu didepannya? Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

Jongin kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mencoba menghentikan tawanya, Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Jongin karena kali ini Jongin menatapnya dengan wajah yang cukup serius,

"waaeee? kenapa tatapanmu begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memundurkan tubuhnya, Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian meraih remote layar proyektor tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada sebuah dvd yang ada dibawah layar. Jongin mulai menyilangkan kakinya diatas sofa dan bersandar,

"sini..." ajak Jongin sambil membuka kedua tangannya meminta Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"waee?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran melihat perilaku Jongin yang memintanya untuk bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin yang sudah terbuka lebar dihadapannya, Jongin terus memintanya dengan terus membuka kedua tangannya sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah memohon, Kyungsoo dengan pasrah mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongin dan masuk kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan tangan Jongin merangkul pundaknya. Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin kemudian mereka sama sama menatap layar yang ada dihadapan mereka,

"sekarang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"sudaaahhh liat saja dulu jangan bawellllll" ejek Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan benar benar mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Jongin terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **/Part 1/**

 _"annyeong Kyungsoo-aah! Kim Jongin ibnida."_

 _"annyeong"_

 _"Kyungsoo-ssi? perkenalkan, aku Jongin."_

 _"ah ani ani..."_

Begitulah kira kira awal bagian dari video yang terputar jelas didepan layar. Video Jongin mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dengan beberapa versi,

 _"YAA! KAKU SEKALI"_ teriak Chanyeol yang tiba tiba muncul didalam layar sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Kyungsoo bisa melihat saat Chanyeol mengajarkan Jongin bagaimana caranya mendekati orang yang disuka, kemudian Baekhyun sesekali muncul dan mengacaukan kegiatan dua seme tersebut. Di video itu juga memunculkan saat Baekhyun merekam Jongin yang sedang asik duduk santai sambil menstalk media sosial milik Kyungsoo dirumahnya, kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengejeknya, Taeoh juga muncul dan mengatakan annyeong untuk Kyungsoo, bahkan ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera main kerumahnya.

 **/Part 2/**

"MWOYAA? HAHAHAHAH" Kyungsoo tiba tiba tertawa dengan kencang saat video tersebut menunjukkan part dua dan diawali dengan wajah Jongin tepat didepan kamera,

"YAA! Geumaneee! Jangan mengejek begitu!" rengek Jongin sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa geli,

"apa kau meletakkan kameranya di motormu?" tanya Kyungsoo masih sambil terkekeh geli,

"hmm... ehehehe" Jongin hanya berdeham sambil cengengesan kemudian mengeratkan lagi rangkulannya pada Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan tontonan mereka,

 _"kau tahu? aku sedang gugup" ucap Jongin sendirian didepan kamera sambil mengendarai motor._

 _"aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo dan mengantarnya pulang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya._

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli disetiap adegan yang muncul divideo itu, pasalnya, Jongin memang tidak melakukan apa apa karena kameranya hanya mengarah pada wajahnya saat mengendarai motor, makanya Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Jongin sedekat itu dengan kamera, ditambah lagi ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah, terkadang tersipu malu, wajahnya resah, gugup dan terkadang cengengesan seperti orang gila saat memboncenginya.

 _"Kyungsoo-aahh... kau lihat kita sedang dimana? kita sedang di ruang guru menemani Jongin" ujar Baekhyun saat kamera menyorot wajahnya dengan Chanyeol kemudian Baekhyun mengubah arah kameranya ke arah Jongin yang sedang duduk dihadapan sang guru BP._

 _"Chanyeol-aah? Sebenarnya Jongin sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polos._

 _"Jongin akan mengadukan perilaku senior yang membully Kyungsoo dikamar mandi"_

 _"woaahh, Jongin benar benar melakukannya? Kyungsoo-aah, kupikir Jongin benar benar menyayangimu" ujar Baekhyun lagi yang terdengar dari video tersebut._

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis,

 _"YA! JONGIN-AH! Kau sedang apa?" tanya chanyeol yang sedang memegang kamera menanyakan pada Jongin disebuah toko. Jongin yang sedang sibuk mencari cari sebuah barangpun menoleh kemudian tertawa kecil ke arah kamera. Jongin kemudian meminta sang pemilik toko mencari barang yang ia cari tersebut, yaitu, slayer berwarna hitam._

 _Di video itu tampak Jongin sedang memposisikan kameranya diatas sebuah meja lampu kamarnya, kemudian Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya dan duduk dilantai hingga berada dibagian tengah frame kamera. Jongin tersenyum ke arah kamera kemudian tersenyum, "Tada~~~~ eheheheheh" Jongin cengengesan didepan kamera sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedang ia pegang ke kamera, yaitu setumpuk kertas permintaan untuk Kyungsoo. Setelahnya Jongin berulang kali berlatih cara berbicara untuk memberikan hadiahnya itu pada Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo tersipu lagi melihatnya,

 **/Part 3/**

 _Baekhyun merekam kegiatan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang mendekor cafe untuk dijadikan tempat dimana Jongin akan meminta Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya. Di video itu, Jongin banyak tertawa, dan kedua sahabatnya berulang kali mengajak bercanda._ Kyungsoo tersenyum sekaligus ingin menangis melihat betapa romantisnya Jongin dan betapa setianya kedua sahabatnya itu. Sayangnya, tepat hari itu tiba, Kyungsoo juga melihat saat Jongin berjalan lemah menuju kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menunggu hingga akhirnya menyaksikan Chanyeol yang hampir bertengkar dengan Jongin.

 _Sampai dikesempatan kedua tiba, Jongin meletakkan kamera didepan motornya yang terparkir berdampingan dengan motor Sehun yang awalnya tak Jongin kenali, kamera itu menyorot arah jongin berjalan masuk menuju pintu rumah Kyungsoo dengan seikat bunga dalam genggamannya. Jongin bahkan berkata fighting didepan kamera sebelum memulai aksinya. tapi... beberapa menit kemudian, kamera itu menyoroti wajah lemah Jongin lagi yang kemudian sempat menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo menangis diam diam saat melihat part tersebut, tapi tentu saja Jongin mengetahuinya. Karena selama Kyungsoo menatap layar, selama itu juga Jongin menatap pria mungil tersayangnya.

"wae? kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Kyungsoo balik menatapnya kemudian memandangi bola mata Jongin sejenak. Jongin merasa bingung sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuh Jongin dan meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin, Kyungsoo menangis terisak. Merasakan hal itu, Jongin mengelus ngelus punggung Kyungsoo didalam pelukannya,

"uljima soo, tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi lagi" ujar Jongin,

"mianhae atas segala kebodohanku yang tak bisa menentukan dengan pasti bagaimana hatiku... mianhae Jongin-aah" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terisak, Jongin diam tak menjawab, ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mencium bahu Kyungsoo perlahan,

"kau tidak salah, sayang. Aku yang salah, aku yang tak berjuang menggapaimu."

"ani..."

"anggap saja kita sama sama berjuang, ne? jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi dan disesali." jawab Jongin kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jongin mengusap airmata dipipi kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya mencium kedua mata yang tengah berair tersebut. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sampai Jongin mulai mencium seluruh bagian wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya saat Jongin merengkuh lagi tubuh mungilnya dan melanjutkan lagi video yang tersisa,

 **/The end of part/**

 _Sebuah video dengan backsound lagu yang sangat romantis sebelum akhirnya memunculkan beberapa video dan foto yang hanya berisi Kyungsoo dan Jongin atau bahkan Kyungsoo saja._

 _Foto foto saat Kyungsoo tertawa dan tersenyum bersama Taeoh. Seluruh video mereka belajar kelompok bersama pun ada, tapi, Jongin mengambil beberapa moment pentingnya saja didalam video tersebut. Video Jongin berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, beberapa video dan foto Kyungsoo tidur dikelas, video dan foto Kyungsoo bercanda dengan Baekhyun, video dan foto saat Kyungsoo sedang melakukan kegiatan ekskul, dan bahkan video dan foto Kyungsoo yang diambil Jongin secara diam diam selama Kyungsoo sibuk berlatih nyanyi hingga pulang malam. Video dan foto yang diambil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ulangtahunnya Jongin, video dan foto foto Kyungsoo saat excamp yang diambil oleh Xiumin atas permintaan Jongin, bahkan yang paling paling paling romantis adalah video selca Jongin bersama Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dipinggir danau, disitu bahkan ada bagian Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo kemudian Jongin diejek para seniornya._

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, "mwoo~~~ kapan dia melakukannya? aku pikir itu mimpi..." gumam Kyungsoo sendirian. Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo sekaligus sekaligus wajah kekasihnya yang semakin memerah.

Jongin tiba tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Ia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah dinding dan menunjukkannya sesuatu,

"kau kemarin belum lihat polaroid yang berjejer menggantung ini, kan?" tanya Jongin walaupun Kyungsoo sudah terpaku duluan melihat deretan foto fotonya yang Jongin ambil secara diam diam.

"soo?" panggil Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang tengah bertatap nanar dan tersenyum lirih menatap hasil foto Jongin,

Kyungsoo hanya berdeham setelah menoleh pada Jongin,

"aku mencintaimu"

Rasanya tak pernah berubah, jantung Kyungsoo selalu berdegup kencang setiap kali Jongin didekatnya, apalagi menatapnya, menggenggam tangannya dan kini mengatakan hal yang sejak lama ingin Kyungsoo dengar, Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya lagi, tapi kali ini sambil merengek kecil,

"heuu aku menangis lagiiii... ottokkeee?" rengek Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelasnya. Tentu saja Jongin terkekeh dan membuatnya ingin segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu lagi,

"peluk aku..." pinta Jongin kemudian membuka tangannya lebar lebar. Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Jongin tanpa pikir panjang lagi,

"kau harus berjanji, jangan pernah menangis jika bukan didalam pelukanku" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menelusup masuk pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Pelan pelan Jongin menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style, Kyungsoo cukup terkejut awalnya, tapi ia tak memberontak sama sekali. Kyungsoo malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongin kemudian tersenyum,

"mau tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan aegyonya didepan dada Jongin membuat pria berkulit tan itu semakin gemas, Jongin membalasnya dengan tingkah aegyo juga,

"ne! mau tidur bersama calon pendamping hidupku!" ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat buat imut sambil terus berjalan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menuruni tangga,

"nugu?" Kyungsoo semakin menunjukkan raut imutnya,

"Do Kyungsoo, pria yang kucintai sejak tujuh tahun lalu dan kini sedang berada didalam pelukanku" jawab Jongin tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo langsung memberontak,

"YA! KENAPA KE KAMARMU?"

"eoh? kita kan mau tidur, tentu saja ke kamar"

"andwaaee! kita harus tidur bersama Taeoh!"

"shireo! aku inginnya tidur berdua saja denganmu sayanggggggggg"

"JONGIN-AAAHHH!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkekeh geli setelah berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Jongin membelokkan arah jalannya menuju kamar Taeoh kemudian membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo disamping Taeoh, tapi Jongin tak mau beranjak dari posisinya saat itu. Saat kedua lengannya menahan tubuhnya disamping kedua sisi tubuh Kyungsoo dan kini mereka saling berhadapan,

"yaa mwoyaaa~~~~" bisik Kyungsoo sambil tersipu malu karena wajahnya dan wajah Jongin sangat dekat sekali.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian menempelkan hidung mereka satu sama lain hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan nafas mereka yang berhembus dan saling terhirup.

Tangan Jongin dengan nakalnya mulai masuk kedalam baju Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karena geli, Jongin juga ikut tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Jongin semakin naik hingga ke dadanya dan kini mengelus nipplenya, Kyungsoo melenguh pelan,

"eunghh...yaa~~ kita baru saja pacaran tadi pagi dan kau sudah berani menelusup masuk kedalam tubuhku, eoh?" bentak Kyungsoo sambil berbisik, tapi Jongin malah semakin menjadi jadi memainkan nipple Kyungsoo,

"kita akan segera menikah sayang, kau adalah pendamping hidupku, soo"

"jongin-aaahh kenapa kau jadi sangat agresif begini, hm? kau tidak ingat bahwa kita sepasang sahabat?" ejek Kyungsoo membuat Jongin merubah ekspresi wajahnya,

"eoh? apa kau ingin kita kembali bersahabat lagi dan tersiksa menahan perasaan sendirian, eoh? kita bahkan sudah saling mencintai sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, hm?" ejek Jongin sambil menggelitiki leher Kyungsoo dengan rambutnya. Kyungsoo susah payah menahan suaranya agar tak membangunkan Taeoh sebelum akhirnya Jongin meletakkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo kemudian melumat bibir merah nan tebal itu dengan pelan, mereka bahkan terus tertawa didalam ciuman mereka karena tangan Jongin terus memainkan nipple Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kegelian. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja mereka terus melanjutkan aktivitas intim mereka meski sambil bercanda ria,

"Hyunggg sedang apaa?" suara Taeoh tiba tiba saja membuyarkan aktivitas mereka dan secara spontan Jongin langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang juga terkejut pun buru buru memeluk tubuh Taeoh yang berada disampingnya dan membelakangi tubuh Jongin,

"kau terbangun?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Taeoh tak menjawab karena matanya sudah terpejam lagi, kemudian buru buru Kyungsoo menarik tubuh taeoh untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya membuat Jongin harus pasrah jika Kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mereka. Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya Jongin mencium pipi Kyungoo dan beranjak pergi kekamar mandi menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa mereka secepat itu melakukan hal hal yang intim padahal baru tadi pagi mereka mulai berpacaran. Kyungsoo mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, entahlah, Kyungsoo pikir itu adalah bentuk perasaan bahagianya saat itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat merasakan Jongin sudah kembali naik keatas kasur dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan kekar itu yang tengah terletak didepan perutnya.

"saranghae" bisik Jongin dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo mengantarkan Kyungsoo pada mimpi indahnya. Dan kali ini, mimpi indahnya bukanlah sekedar mimpi lagi, tapi terus berlanjut didalam kenyataan. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana melukiskan perasaannya sekarang, ia bahkan sudah tak mampu berteori lagi. Bahagia yang kini menyelimutinya benar benar menghabiskan seluruh kosakata yang pernah ia kenal, semua abjad yang pernah ia pelajari dan semua definisi hidup yang selalu menjadi pedomannya melanjutkan hidup. Kyungsoo seperti sudah memasrahkan seluruh hidupnya pada Jongin, kekuatannya, kepercayaannya, bahkan sedih dan bahagianya. Jongin adalah satu satunya pedomannya melanjutkan hidup sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JADI HYUNG AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN KYUNGSOO HYUNG?" teriak Taeoh didepan meja makan setelah Jongin mengatakan pada Taeoh mengenai rencananya itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama sama mengangguk,

"muah!~~"

Jongin tiba tiba mencium pipi Kyungsoo didepan Taeoh,

"sekarang hyung sudah boleh kan mencium Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum, tentu saja Taeoh meniyakan dengan raut gembiranya. Ia bahkan tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba walaupun Taeoh sendiri tidak tahu kapan waktunya. Lagipula untuk anak seumuran Taeoh, mana peduli hal hal semacam itu, Taeoh hanya mempedulikan apa yang membuatnya bahagia dan segala keinginannya terwujud sempurna, sama saja seperti ia meminta dibelikan robot versi terbaru kemudian Jongin membelikannya, kira kira semacam itu bentuk bahagia seorang anak kecil.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama sama mengantar Taeoh ke sekolah, dan mereka lagi lagi tak berangkat ke kantor. Jongin yang memang sudah merencanakan semuanya ternyata sudah meminta izin cuti pada kantornya, tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa tidak adil.

"KAU CURANG!" teriak Kyungsoo didalam mobil.

"kau mau tetap ke kantor? aku akan menemanimu, soo..."

"tentu saja tidak. aku malas. yasudah! ayo kita pergi, kau mau bawa aku kemana di kencan pertama kita hari ini?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak peduli dan terus mengajak Jongin berbincang ria di dalam mobil, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu kemana Jongin membawanya pergi,

"KERUMAHKU?" teriak Kyungsoo lagi setelah sedari tadi bercanda ria dengan Jongin dimobil,

Jongin terus tertawa karena Kyungso terus memukuli tubuhnya, Jongin tetap tidak menjawab apa maksudnya membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Rumah yang selalu dicat berwarna putih dan selalu terlihat bersih.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil Jongin dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa menunggu kekasihnya atau bahkan mempersilahkannya masuk. Kyungsoo terus saja berjalan masuk kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Kyungsoo-aah kau tidak kerja?" eommanya tiba tiba keluar dari kamar dan mendapati anaknya tengah duduk disofa ruang tamu tanpa basa basi. Kyungsoo terus menekuk wajahnya dan tak berbicara sama sekali,

"annyeonghasseyo eomma..."

"EOMMA?" teriak Kyungsoo lagi membuat eommanya mulai mengomelinya karena sedari tadi bersikap tidak wajar.

"ne Jongin-aah, jadi bagaimana? sudah menentukan tanggalnya?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya sebelum akhirnya berhenti bersandar pada sofa kemudian menatap Jongin dan eommanya secara bergantian,

"tanggal apa? apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Tapi keduanya tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo,

"tanggal 13 eomma, tepat sehari setelah ulangtahun Kyungsoo dan sehari sebelum ulangtahunku."

"aah~~ sebentar lagi sekali ya kalau begitu? apa tidak terlalu mendadak?" tanya eomma Kyungsoo khawatir.

"aku sudah menyiapkan undangannya dan membagikannya kepada orang orang terdekatku, eomma sudah membuat list tamu yang akan eomma undang kan? biar nanti aku berikan jumlah undangan yang eomma perlukan" jelas Jongin membuat eommanya Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"nee, asal semuanya kau atur dengan baik dan kau bertanggung jawab untuk itu semua, eomma akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu, Jongin-aah"

"YA! KALIAN BICARA APASIHHHH! KEPUTUSAN APA ISH!" teriak Kyungsoo yang lagi lagi tak sama sekali ditanggapi oleh Jongin dan eommanya.

"ne, yasudah kalau begitu aku akan urus hal yang lain dulu dengan Kyungsoo, eomma"

Buru buru Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih saja merengek membuat eommanya tertawa melihat betapa kekanak kanakannnya Kyungsoo dihadapan Jongin, dan tentu saja membuat ia juga sedih mengingat sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan dibawa oleh Jongin untuk tinggal bersama.

Jongin tak langsung melesatkan mobilnya, ia membiarkan dulu dirinya dan Kyungsoo sama sama terdiam diatas kursi mobil. Kyungsoo memasang raut marah,

"aku membencimu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tegas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Jongin,

"waee, soo?"

"apa kau membuat rencana tanpa sepengetahuanku? aku kau membuat keputusan tanpa persetujuanku? apa kau melakukan segalanya tanpa perlu meminta izinku?"

"naee araa~~ aku tahu kau pasti kesal karena kau tidak mengerti apa apa sekarang"

"..."

"tatap mataku dulu sekarang. jangan ngambek begitu..." bujuk Jongin pada kekasih mungilnya itu, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tak menoleh,

"soo baby~~~ mianhae karena telah membuatmu kesal. dengarkan aku dulu, sayang"

aaahhh~~ mana mungkin Kyungsoo sanggup mendengar segala yang diucapkan Jongin, Jongin terlalu bersikap manis semenjak berstatus menjadi kekasihnya, dan Kyungsoo bisa gila mendengar setiap kata lembutnya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin, Jongin tertawa kecil menatapnya,

"aku sudah bilang bahwa kita akan menikah, kan?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"kita akan menikah ditanggal tiga belas bulan ini"

"MWOO? TIGA HARI LAGI? MICHYEOSOOO?"

"ne, memang aku sudah gila, dan tergila gila padamu..."

"yaa Jongin-aah..."

"aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, aku sudah mencari wedding organizer terbaik. Kita hanya perlu fitting baju pernikahan dan kau tinggal menambahkan list tamu undangan sesuai keinginanmu. aku tau kau pasti kesal karena sikapku yang sewenang wenang, aku menelepon wedding organizer saat kita masih diatas gunung, meminta orang orang suruhanku menyiapkan undangan sesuai desain yang sudah kusiapkan sejak jauh jauh hari, bahkan membicarakan pernikahan ini bersama orang tuamu sejak sebelum kita bertemu lagi. apa kau pikir semuanya mudah? aku susah payah meyakinkan eomma untuk percaya padaku meski saat itu kita belum bertemu lagi, apa eomma tidak ragu? tentu saja ragu, ia bahkan takut bahwa anaknya tak akan menerimaku saat bertemu lagi. Tapi aku meyakinkan dia dan memohon restunya sebelum berjuang menggapaimu lagi, aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, apapun recana terbaiknya, aku siap menanggung resikonya. kemud-..."

"muah!~~" kecup Kyungsoo sekilas pada bibir Jongin yang sedang mengoceh tiada henti.

"geumane."

Jongin terdiam tepat setelah Kyungsoo menciumnya dan menyuruhnya diam,

"percaya dirimu tinggi sekali. bahkan saat kau belum mendekatiku lagi kau sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengangguk ngangguk.

"heol. kita bahkan tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun dan kau meminta restu orang tuaku tanpa sepengetahuanku..."

"kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Jongin lirih.

"tentu saja suka, babo! aku tersentuh, aku bahagia, aku ingin menangis untuk semua ini." oceh Kyungsoo kemudian menunjukkan raut sedihnya lagi. Berkali kali Jongin menyentuh hatinya dan membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"uljima~~~" Jongin membuka tangannya meminta Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya.

Lagi dan lagi mereka berpelukan, dan Kyungsoo terisak didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi untuk melihat gedung pernikahan mereka dan memulai untuk fitting baju. Karena mereka sama sama pria, tentu saja tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena Kyungsoo sendiripun termasuk pria yang cukup simple dan tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing. Setelahnya, mereka menjemput Taeoh dari sekolah dan membawanya kerumah Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengurus undangan mereka dikamar Kyungsoo sementara Taeoh bermain dengan eommanya Kyungsoo.

"apa aku perlu mengundang Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat sedang sibuk membantu Jongin membuat list nama nama tamu undangan yang rencananya akan segera dibagikan besok. Jongin menoleh saat sedang memainkan laptopnya,

"memangnya kenapa tidak?"

"hmm... ani~~ aku tidak enak saja dengannya..."

"memangnya kau pikir dia masih mencintaimu"

"YA!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin dengan kesal, dan tentu saja Jongin hanya bisa tertawa,

"sudah, kita undang saja semua teman satu sekolah, kalau bisa sampai tiga angkatan"

"kau pikir kita pasangan kerajaan?"

"kan semuanya aku yang membayar. uangku banyak kok..."

"eissh.. kenapa aku harus menikah dengan orang sombong seperti ini yatuhaaaann" gumam Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Merasa diejek, Jongin tertawa kemudian merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bersandar disampingnya. Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dadanya kemudian mencubit pipi bulat itu dengan gemas hingga membuat Kyungsoo merengek pada Jongin. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan kini bersandar pada lengan Jongin sambil sama sama menatap laptop. Sore itu mereka sama sama menghabiskan waktu bersama dikamar Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahan mereka, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih santai karena Jongin sudah berjanji bahwa ia yang akan mengurus semuanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo terus mengganggu Jongin dan mereka malah berakhir bercanda bersama dikamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pukul delapan malam,**_

Mereka kembali bergelut lagi didepan laptop menyelesaikan persiapan wedding mereka. Taeoh yang sejak sore sudah bermain dengan eommanya Kyungsoo pun sepertinya sudah mulai nyaman dan tak mau lepas dari sang eomma. Sekaligus menghilangkan rasa kesepian yang dirasakan eommanya Kyungsoo, mereka bahkan belajar dikamar eommanya Kyungsoo kemudian tidur bersama. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bahkan tak disapa sama sekali sejak taeoh mulai bermain dengan eommanya, dan tentu saja, hal itu memerdekakan Jongin untuk bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung ikut menelungkupkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin yang juga sedang asik bertelungkup ria sambil memainkan jari diatas keyboardnya.

"Belum selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan kemudian menangkupkan pipinya sambil menyandarkan siku diatas kasur,

"sedikit lagi... wae?"

"ani... hanya bertanya"

Jongin tiba tiba meletakkan tangan kanannya melingkari punggung Kyungsoo disampingnya, menarik tubuh mungil itu agar lebih mendekat. Jongin kemudian mengetik lagi,

"Jongin-aah... apa kau tahu?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatapi kegiatan Jongin,

"hmm?"

"jantungku selalu berdebar saat didekatmu. rasanya tidak pernah berubah sejak aku masih sekedar mengagumi sampai sekarang kita akan segera menikah" ucapnya.

"apa jantungmu sedang berdegup kencang sekarang?"

"hmmm..." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tiba tiba Jongin menutup laptopnya dan mulai menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang ada didalam rangkulannya,

"kau ingin membuatku mati didepanmu? berhentilah menatapku, membuat jantungku mau copot saja iiissh..." Kyungsoo mengomeli Jongin dengan santai berusaha untuk menyesuaikan degup jantungnya.

"kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasakan itu, hm?" rengek balik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berani menatap kembali kekasihnya.

"aku tidak tahu apakah ada kupu kupu yang terbang di perut dan dadaku? itulah yang selalu kurasakan setiap kali melihatmu..." ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tiba tiba menutup telinganya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kasur.

"GEUMANEEEE! KAU MEMBUATKU GILAA JONGIN-AAHHH!" Kyungsoo merengek sambil memejamkan matanya, Jongin tertawa kemudian merangkul lagi tubuh mungil itu mengajak masuk dalam dekapannya. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Kyungsoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk. Jongin menciumi pipi Kyungsoo dari samping membuat Kyungsoo kegelian kemudian menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya terbaring dengan Jongin yang mulai menindih tubuhnya dari atas, Kyungsoo tertawa karena Jongin juga tertawa.

"melanjutkan yang kemarin?" tanya Jongin membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Kyungsoo tak menjawab,ia hanya terus menatap mata Jongin diatasnya,

"jantungmu tidak berdegup kencang jika aku menatapmu begini?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran pada Jongin yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Jongin kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya pada dada bidang miliknya.

"OMO! bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum seperti itu disaat jantungmu berdebar tak karuan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi setelah merasakan degup jantung Jongin dengan tangannya,

"karena melihat wajahmu. sekeras apapun detak jantungku, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum jika melihat wajahmu"

"JONGIN-AAH! AKU SUDAH BILANG BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL HAL SEPERTI ITU!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya susah payah dengan wajah merengeknya,

"aku suka melihatmu tersipu malu begini, soo. Pipimu memerah hahaha~" Jongin terus mengejek Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya Jongin mulai mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari bahwa Jongin tengah mengecup keningnya. Jongin kemudian menurunkan bibirnya menuju hidung Kyungsoo kemudian mengecupnya, dan terus turun sampai ke bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian melumatnya perlahan. Jongin terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo, mengemut bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian membuat libido mereka sama sama naik. Kyungsoo yang kali ini mulai lebih agresif dengan tangannya mulai meraba tubuh Jongin yang sixpack. Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin untuk melepas pakaiannya hingga dengan cepat Jongin menuruti permintaan kekasihnya tersebut. Jongin mulai melumat lagi bibir Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya ikut bergairah menghisap balik bibir Jongin kemudian mengajak lidah kekasihnya berperang didalam ciuman itu. Ciuman mereka semakin panas saat Kyungsoo tiba tiba meremas rambut Jongin. Jongin menurunkan bibirnya ke dagu mulus Kyungsoo hingga turun lagi ke leher putih milik kekasih mungilnya itu. Jongin mengecup apapun disana hingga membuat Kyungsoo melenguh saat Jongin tengah membuat banyak tanda kemerahan dileher putih mulus itu.

"Eunggghhh..." Kyungsoo melenguh pelan saat diam diam tangan Jongin meremas miliknya yang menegang. Buru buru Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh Jongin hingga berada dibawahnya, Jongin terkejut kemudian tertawa.

"mwoyaaa~~ kau suka diatas?" ejek Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan milik Jongin yang sudah menegang. Jongin tertawa lagi saat Kyungsoo tanpa izin membuka celana Jongin perlahan dan mengelus miliknya. Jongin melenguh dibuat Kyungsoo, kekasih mungilnya itu dengan pandai memainkan tangan mungilnya pada miliknya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mengulum dan melahap habis milik Jongin yang besar itu, bahkan dua kali lipat lebih besar dari milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil terus memainkan lidah didalam kulumannya. Jongin hampir lupa bahwa mereka sama sama sudah dewasa dan tentu saja sudah mahir melakukan berbagai hal tentang seks. Jongin meremas rambut Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya. Kyungsoo terus memainkan ujung milik Jongin dengan lidahnya, kemudian memaksa masuk milik Jongin kedalam mulutnya lebih dalam. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk terus memaju memundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat karena Jongin merasakan cairannya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"aakkkkhhhhh...!"

Cairan Jongin keluar didalam mulut Kyungsoo, Jongin buru buru menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk segera berbagi cairan miliknya kemudian mereka berciuman lagi dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Jongin kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dibawahnya,

Jongin yang sudah naked tanpa busanapun akhirnya melepaskan celana Kyungsoo kemudian mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kedua kaki mungil tersebut diatas bahu kekarnya. Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kedua sisi leher Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo yang setengah terpejam kemudian tersenyum,

"genggam lenganku dengan kuat jika itu sangat menyakitkan, ne?" ucap Jongin lembut sambil mengusap surai milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin perlahan memasukkan miliknya pada lubang pink milik Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo meremas lengan Jongin dengan keras. Jongin langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo lagi agar Kyungsoo sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Jongin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat sebelum akhirnya ia menghentakkan miliknya masuk lebih dalam. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar seiring dengan desahan yang tak sengaja Kyungsoo keluarkan ditengah tengah ciumannya dengan Jongin.

"aah... eumhh... ahhh... ahh... ahhhh..." desah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin bergairah, Jongin tersenyum menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang melemas saat Jongin tak hentii hentinya menusukkan miliknya kedalam lubang milik Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"eeunggghhh... mmmhhh... Jongin-aaahhh... aahhhh... ahh... ahh"

Jongin melumat nipple Kyungsoo karena semakin tak kuasa mendengar desahan kekasihnya, sementara miliknya terus saja menumbuk milik Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tak berhenti mendesah. Kyungsoo meremas remas rambut Jongin saat Jongin masih asik menciumi tubuhnya dan menjilati nipplenya yang semakin mengeras. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari miliknya. Kyungsoo dengan mandiri mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengocok miliknya, tapi Jongin menahannya dan membiarkan tangannya yang mengambiln alih. Jongin mengocok milik Kyungsoo dengan cepat sambil terus menghentakkan miliknya dengan semakin cepat juga. Kyungsoo mendesah seirama dengan hentakan yang Jongin berikan, susah payah Kyungsoo menahan cairannya saat Jongin terus menutup lubang penisnya,

"aahh.. Jongin-aaah... fasterrhhhh... ahhhh..."

"ahhh jangan ditutup sayanghhhh ahhh... ahh..."

"i wanna cumhhhh Jonginhhh aahhh...!"

"akhhhhhhh...!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat akhirnya Jongin membiarkan cairan milik Kyungsoo keluar ditangannya bersamaan dengan cairannya yang juga keluar didalam lubang Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo sambil memeluknya. Mereka membiarkan tubuh mereka bergetar sebentar dan milik Jongin tetap bersarang pada lubang Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecupi bahu Kyungsoo naik hingga kelehernya kemudian menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah berkeringat itu. Jongin kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukannya sebelum akhirnya Jongin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua tanpa sehelai busana. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut, sementara Kyungsoo sudah memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Jongin dengan erat,

"saranghae, soo..." ucap Jongin dengan lembut kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan masuk kedalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 13 Januari 2016**_

Kyungsoo tengah dipersiapkan masuk oleh pihak sang keluarga dengan diiringi appanya saat berjalan menuju altar. Dengan setelan kemeja dan celana berwarna putih, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati sang pengantin yang tengah menunggunya.

Kim Jongin, seseorang yang akan segera menjadi pendamping sah hidupnya tengah tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo dengan stelan kemeja berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih didalamnya.

Tampan, dan benar benar benar tampan, batin Kyungsoo.

 _Jongin selalu tampan seperti saat pertama kali aku mengaguminya._

 _Jantungku berdetak kencang dan kakiku hampir melemah saat melangkah._

 _Apa hari ini adalah mimpi?_

 _Seseorang yang selama ini kucintai dalam diam tengah berdiri menungguku dialtar dengan senyum manisnya._

 _Aku hampir gila untuk sekedar menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa yang terjadi dalam hidupku dalam beberapa hari ini adalah kenyataan._

 _dan kenyataannya adalah,_

 _Kim Jongin, sang pendamping hidupku._

Jongin tersenyum melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo dengan appanya yang tengah menggengam tangannya sambil berjalan disampingnya. Jongin bisa lihat raut bahagia itu, tapi ia juga bisa melihat bahwa mata Kyungsoo tengah berkaca kaca.

 _Aku terus memandanginya tanpa bosan._

 _Seseorang yang selama ini kucintai dalam diam tengah berjalan kearahku bersama walinya._

 _Hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar untuk akhirnya kami mau memutuskan saling mengikat janji suci._

 _Sementara, tujuh tahun penantian dan kebodohan rasanya seperti hujan lebat yang tidak pernah berhenti._

 _Tapi sang hujan lebat itu membentuk pembiasan hebat._

 _Mengumpulkan satu persatu warna bias air dan membentuk indahnya pelangi._

 _Pelangi yang tak akan pernah menghilang warnanya._

 _Pelangi yang akan selalu muncul dalam kehidupan ku setelahnya._

 _Pelangi yang bukan sekedar hadir lagi didalam mimpi, tapi... tengah hadir didalam kenyataan._

 _Dan kenyataannya adalah,_

 _Do Kyungsoo, sang pendamping hidupku._

 _Dia adalah pelangiku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berciuman didepan seluruh tamu undangan setelah sama sama mengucap janji suci, membuat semua bersorak bahagia dan bertepuk tangan. Mereka sama sama saling bertukar tatap bahagia kemudian tertawa.

"HYEEEEOONGGGGG!" teriak Taeoh kemudian berlari memeluk Kyungsoo, Taeoh tiada hentinya menciumi pipi Kyungsoo dan juga hyungnya sebelum akhirnya berlari lagi menuju eomma dan appanya Kyungsoo kemudian bermain bersama sepupu sepupunya yang datang hari itu.

"AAAAAKKKKK~~~ CHUKKAAEEEEEE!" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memeluk kedua pasangan baru tersebut dengan riang.

"Sungguh aku sedih melihat kalian berdua seperti inii..." ujar Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"yaa mwoyaaa~~~~ kenapa menangis begitu sih..." omel Kyungsoo kemudian menghadapakan tubuh Baekhyun ke depan tubuhnya, dan mereka semua terkejut mendapati wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan airmata mengalir di kedua sisi pipinya.

"uljimaaaaa~~~~~" pinta Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol buru buru merangkul kekasihnya itu,

"yaa! Chanyeol-aaah~~~ makanya cepat nikahi Baekhyun!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin ikut tertawa juga,

"arraa arraa~~ aku juga akan menikah dengannya tahun ini, tapi ternyata kalian mendahului kami" bisik Chanyeol pelan membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin membelalakkan mata mereka bersamaan karena mendengar berita bahagia itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"neee~~ harusnya kita menikah diwaktu yang berdekatan, supaya bisa berbulan madu bersama sama" rengek Baekhyun lagi didalam rangkulan Chanyeol. Jongin buru buru membantah,

"ANDWAAAEEE! berbulan madu ya berbulan madu saja sendiri sendiri..."

"ohhh~~ begitu ya rupanya sahabatku yang sejak dulu minta bantuanku untuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo, sekarang setelah berhasil menikah dengannya, aku dilupakan. geuraeee~~" omel Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinisnya yang tentu saja membuat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa mengingat Jongin dan Baekhyun memang seringkali bertengkar meskipun sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin ditemui seluruh tamu undangan satu persatu secara bergantian, ramai senior ekskulnya Jongin mengejek, Luhan yang datang sendirian dan berbincang banyak dengan Kyungsoo, pun dengan Sehun yang semakin tampan datang dengan gagahnya memeluk tubuh Jongin memberikan ucapan selamat. Entahlah, apakah Sehun masih menyukai Kyungsoo? Yang jelas Sehun datang sendirian saja hari itu, dan sama seperti segala hal yang terjadi pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, bahwa takdir Tuhan adalah nyata, sepertinya akan ada kisah baru di hari bahagia mereka,

"PRANGGGG!" bunyi suara gelas pecah jatuh dibawah lantai membuat seorang pria cantik itu kerepotan mengurus bajunya yang sedikit basah. Kyungsoo yang sempat ingin berlari membantu mantan kekasih dari suaminya tersebut, tertahan langkahnya oleh Jongin,

"wae?" tanya kyungsoo.

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo bahwa seseorang tengah menghampirinya,

"gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun pada pria cantik itu,

Luhan menoleh kemudian mereka saling bertukar tatap.

"gomawo..." ucap Luhan pada Sehun setelah sehun memberinya sapu tangan.

"Oh Sehun" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"Lu han" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Jongin merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo saat menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Luhan. Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo,

"apa kita perlu membantu mereka?" ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba pada pasangan yang sedang bercium mesra itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **yaudah chapter ini emang pengen isi yang manis manis aja haha martabak kali ah manis**

 **betewe mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan dede dede emesh ya membaca ceritakuuuu,**

 **gue udah warning NC jadi diskip aja NCnya,**

 **yeyeyey END meskipun sebenernya gue pengen ngelanjutin marriage lifenya sih ahaha**

 **tapi takutnyan malah terabaikan heuheu jadi...**

 **tergantung respon kalian juga sih**

 **paling gue lanjut met me in the rain dulu deng wkkwkwkw**

 **POKOKNYA MAKASIH YA REVIEWNYA**

 **SUMPAH GUE INGIN MEMBALAS REVIEW KALIAN SATU PER SATU**

 **Buat yang masih jadi secret admirer... sabar yaahhh, mungkin akan berakhir seindah cerita ini**

 **Rencana Tuhan nggak ada yang tau, ya kan?**

 **Semangat terus pokoknya, aku sayang kalian dan SAYANG KAISOO:3**


End file.
